


Fire Burns

by Q-Tea-Pi (AngelPie), xphil98197



Series: Wild Fire [1]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Trevelyan is good, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Q, F/M, Low level violence, M/M, Outlaw Q, Protective James Bond, Q is not a Damsel in Distress, Q plays the piano, Roleplay, Shy Q, Strong Q, Top James Bond, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPie/pseuds/Q-Tea-Pi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bank robber known as the Quartermaster is wreaking Havoc. Meanwhile, the town of Silver Dollar just acquired a spectacle wearing piano player. Eve, James, Alec, Ronson, Mallory and Tanner do their best to keep the town civilized, and not let it turn back into the den of outlaws it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay, so if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies, this is why. We do our best to keep the writing coherent and linear, but it doesn't always happen. This isn't written as a New York Times bestseller, its something we do for fun.

The Silver Dollar Saloon was the only place to hide from the heat, and thirst, of the Indian Summer afternoon. Most of the cowboys were on their last cattle drive of the the season, heading to Wichita, or some other railway destination.

Alec wiped down the bar, more to give him an excuse to move and listen in on the gossip about the famous bank robber known only as the Quartermaster. Alec had been listening to Texas gossip long enough to not take any of it seriously, but the stories started somewhere.

Mallory walked in, the doors swinging shut behind him. 12:05 pm then, he left the sheriff's office every day at noon sharp and walked to the saloon for lunch.

And there was Eve, who ran the boarding house, here for lunch as well. Her only meal free of cooking for her borders, and a rare chance to be off her feet.

Alec set five places at the table next to the piano, and waved James, who was studying cattle breeding charts, over to join them.  
"Let me get the lemonade, and sandwiches," Alec said, reaching to pull out Eve's chair.

Jase took a breather between pieces of music on the piano, the day was hot and the saloon thick with a combination of smells that he didn't want to think about.

Being the saloon musician he kept to himself a lot of the time, most people made the mistake that he was shy but really he was in hiding. He hadn't held up any banks for quite a while now trying to quieten down all the excitement of bank robber The Quartermaster, he even got himself a normal job to throw the sheriff's that were after him including Mallory off his scent so to speak. He had become to big and too famous in this part of Texas, that hadn't been his plan.

A moment later, as Alec was off grabbing the lemonade and sandwiches Jase started up his playing again. It was a simple tune, something that people would listen to but not pay too much attention to - he hoped.

 

"Just us today?" James asked, wiping his forehead. "I hope this heat breaks, the cattle are getting restless, and the horses are cranky from the dry thunderstorms.”

“I’m worried about the riders making it back from Wichita before the flash floods start,” Mallory frowned. “And I’d like to make sure we swear in the new posse before Labor Day.”

“What are you planning for the celebration this year?” Eve took a sandwich and fanned herself with the catalog she had been perusing. “Jase, come eat!”

Jase jumped and almost messed up on the piano when Eve addressed him, he smiled at her briefly then quickly finished the last notes of the music before he stood up and walked over to the table.

He quietly sat down next to Eve, helping himself to a sandwich, he tended to not say much or well more than necessary especially around James and Mallory - both of which made the young man nervous.

Being more introverted he avoided eye contact and just concentrated on his sandwich, not paying full attention to the conversation going on between the others.

"I guess there won't be any bank robberies this summer," Mallory said with relief.

"Hmpf, calm before the damn storm if you ask me," Alec shook his head, and James nodded.

"There's too many people in town during winter, and the Quartermaster has always struck during the cattle drives," Mallory protested.

"The men aren't back yet," James sighed. "Don't jinx it."

One word stuck out to Jase. Quartermaster, it made him flinch slightly hearing it but he remained calm - he needed the scent off of him so that when he was able to move on Mallory and James would not suspect him.

"How do we even know that the Quartermaster is even still in this area?" Jase finally spoke up, hoping that his flinch earlier wasn't noticed. "He could have moved on to some other town to harass."

He looked at everyone now curious as to what they thought, he needed to know if he was going to keep the scent off of himself.

"He has a point, no one knows his real name, or what he looks like," Eve poured more lemonade.

"A lot of people in this town have their food money for the winter in that bank," Mallory frowned. "Vauxhall, that little town that got hit last year, only survived because the surrounding areas donated supplies."

"What's unique about this town though?" James asked. "He's never hit us."

"Don't know what's special about this place but maybe he just likes the place? Or maybe he is waiting for the right moment? You can never know with robbers." Jase finished eating. "Now if you will excuse me." He stood up and went back to the piano.

Jase was on high alert now with his plans, he was going to have to be more careful, he planned on robbing but not this town's bank, everyone was always so kind to him that he would instantly regret it, no this town would be a last resort only.

Again he opened his music up, not that he really looked at it and began to play to drown out any remaining conversations. Music was his only constant.

It's a damn shame that rustler Silva managed to get across the border," James lifted his glass. "To the greatest sheriff we've ever had in these parts, Olivia Mansfield. No offense Mallory, but I couldn't begin to fill her shoes either."

"She was an angry bitch," Eve laughed. "Get her riled up and she could do anything, I think she was a better sheriff than her husband."

"This used to be an outlaw den," Alec agreed. "I don't quite know how she did it, but Silver Dollar has families now, and a school. We owe it to her to keep it up."

"There's no way she would have rather died," James smiled. "She had no use for sitting. But Silva is going to come back through here someday, we're right on the border."

Jase was listening again to the conversation that was going on so close to him, he continued to play, he wasn't quite sure what the conversation meant but it was obviously important.

As he went through his set he occasionally, still eavesdropping, glanced at James, Jace knowing that he had no chance with him and if he were to be discovered.... but non of that meant that he couldn't look.  
Soon his set was over. He closed the piano and without a word was up on his feet ready to leave.

"Done already?" James smiled at the shy young man. "I was hoping we could teach you to play poker."

"What does it take to get service in this joint?" Tanner, the local store keeper, yelled as he came in. He took off his hat and mopped his bald pate as he dug into a sandwich.

"For today, yeah I am." Jase spoke while gathering his music into a pile and tucking it under his arm. "Teach me poker?" He looked up at James confused.

He thought about it for a moment and sighed, about to speak when Tanner walked in and started yelling. It caused Jase to jump and throw a glare over at the annoyingly loud man. He turned back to James to give his answer. "Alright. who's playing?"

"Well you always go back to your room when you aren't playing, might as well get used to interacting before winter. Cards and music and sex, all there is to do," James winked.

"I'm in, if you're playing?" Tanner smiled shyly at Eve.

"I'm a sore loser," Eve laughed. "It will do you some good Jase, you need more friends."

Jase looked at James raising an eyebrow at his choice in activities, but it was true, just not for him usually. "Well as you already know I don't know poker, never played. Also my interaction skills suck." He threw over his shoulder at Eve.

He turned back to James. "But you don't mind having to teach me during your game?"

"We aren't playing for blood," James smiled. "Maybe we can even teach you to ride before winter sets in, I have an extra horse that needs some exercise, and its always safer to ride in pairs."

"When is the roundup crew supposed to be back?" Alec checked the thunder clouds in the sky.

"Ronson will be back as soon as he can," Eve smiled knowingly. "He's the trail boss, he has to deal with all the riders being hungover on the way back."

"Do you ever miss the Rangers, James?" Mallory asked.

"That last bullet in the shoulder made sleeping on the ground too rough for this old man, but yes, I do," James smiled wryly. "Remind me never to get between you and a train robber again, Eve."

"Playing for blood?" He had never heard that before. He was about to say that he knew how to ride a horse, but then remembered that he could only walk a horse well, anything more he wasn't any good at so he silently smiled and nodded.

Listening to the rest of the conversation, Jase stood back a bit, letting the others talk.

He bundled his music with it's string, something he hadn't had a chance to do yet so that he wouldn't lose any of the precious pages he owned. One thing he was surprised to learn though was that James had been in the Rangers, it put him a touch more on guard but didn't let the information bother him for more than a second. He had nothing to fear here as long as he kept from robbing the towns bank.

"We aren't going to rob you, it's just for fun," Alec winked. "Not too badly anyway. James only lets me play with pennies and no guns."

"So Jase, are you planning to stay for Winter?" James asked. "My wife... She played music, before she died. I think there's some in her trunk. If your willing to go through the stuff, you're welcome to it."

He was going to question again but didn't bother, he just shook his head amused when Alec elaborated about the pennies and no guns.  
He was starting to like this town, he hadn't been here long but everyone was being friendly to him, also he wasn't really welcome anywhere else. "I'm staying for winter if you guys don't mind."

His face lit up at the prospect of more music. "Only as long as you don't mind James, it would be nice to have more selections to play."

"As long as you'll take the other things and get rid of them, drop them at the church or something," James sighed. "Been carrying that trunk too many years, she's been dead a long time."

"Tracy was shot the day of their wedding," Eve whispered. "He doesn't talk about her."

"I can do that if you need me to." Jase said, nodding briefly in understanding at what Eve told him. As always filing away the information, if he wanted to stay here he had things he knew that he should remember.

Jase fixed his glasses on his face and kept his music secure in his arms. "I know of a good church another town over, I can take them before winter arrives." He suddenly spoke up. He kept to himself about knowing about loss. He still didn't know these people well enough to trust them with any of his secrets.

"We're all missing someone," Tanner said sadly, dealing the cards. I do miss M."

"Amen to that," Alec nodded. "She adopted both James and I from the orphanage when her husband died. Made sure we learned to read and write, taught us to be good men."

"And she could give a tongue lashing that would make you feel about ten inches tall," James laughed. "Remember when I tried to tell her that the horse are the apple pie? I had to pick ever rock out of that pasture, took weeks."

Jase looked away at Tanner's words, but he didn't react more than that. He wasn't sure if he would be accepted if he told them who he was missing.

"So you're basically brothers then?" Jase smiled a little. "But it sounds like you had a good person to raise you. Apples I would believe - apple pie, the pie would have to be very close to the horse in order for it to get to it." This was amusing to Jase, well the image of young James having to clear out the pasture of rocks.

"We'd been beaten at the orphanage," Alec laughed. "But her punishments were far worse. She caught us drinking one time, made us finish the bottle. And then decided it was time for spring cleaning when the sun came up."

"Spring has scared me ever since," James shuddered. "How about you Jase, what brought you to Silver Dollar?"

Jase froze inside, he had to be very careful here. "Just never fit anywhere. My family didn't really care for me, said I was too smart. So just been travelling trying to find a town that won't hate me for being an outsider." He left it as simple as possible as to not give away his identity as The Quartermaster and the fact that he had been seducing in various ways (not always succeeding) the Sheriff's sons' in the different towns getting the information to rob the banks in the first place, he was run off for that reason alone from every town. They never put two and two together that he was the infamous thief. "My life has been nothing exiting and so far you guys haven't run me off so as long as I'm welcome." He left it at that.

"Are you still trying to rent out that spare room?" Eve asked James with a wink. "You know how full I get once the cowhands get back, and it would keep you from drinking the winter away."

"That's actually an idea," James said. "Think about it, Jase? There's a piano too."

Jase was slightly surprised about the exchange between Eve and James, not realizing immediately that they had been meaning for him to rent the spare room. He wasn't completely sure on how much of a good idea it would be to say yes, but weighing the pros and cons he knew he would end up saying yes but for now he wouldn't say yes or no.

"I'll think about it." Jase spoke sincerely. "I'll give you my final answer when I get back from taking the items to the church one of the towns over."

"You can borrow the buggy," Eve offered. "Or I'm going for supplies next weekend."

"I can tune the piano this weekend," Tanner offered. "Can you order new piano wires when you order from your catalog, Eve?"

"That would be helpful Eve, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to run my music back to my room guys." He didn't want to put it anywhere but where he knew that it would be safe.

He left without another word, walking quickly he dropped the music off, straightened out his clothes and returned a couple of moments later. He was feeling calmer from these conversations no one suspected him so he was confident that he wouldn't be arrested so long as he stayed in this town and didn't act suspiciously.

"Ok, so sit with me for the first few hands," James offered. "And tell me about that last song, it was familiar."

"What exactly will we be playing?" Jase questioned, he knew that there were several different poker games but not what they entailed. "The piece was Fig Leaf Times Two, I've played it before today that may be why it was familiar to you."

"It reminded me of... Never mind," James smiled. "Old memories."

"Let's start with blackjack," Tanner suggested. "Easy enough place to start. And no counting cards, Alec."

Jase knew better than the ask any questions about said old memories. "It's just one of my favorites to play."

Jase took his seat, he was curious and eager to finally learn at least one game of poker, he knew that his knowledge right now was lacking but he suspected that he would at least come off somewhat okay if James was going to help teach him.

"The king, queen and jack are ten points, ace can be either ten or one, and the rest of the cards are the value of the number," James explained. He ran a hand down Jase's knee under the table. "I'm sure you'll be a natural."

Jase's face showed a determined concentration while James explained blackjack to him although he could feel his hand on his knee which caused him to physically freeze in nervousness and throw James a completely confused look.

James managed to find Jase's fingers and squeeze them gently. "Maybe you can come see the piano after the game?"

"Okay, yeah the piano." But he carefully took his hand away from James. He wasn't quite sure what James was playing at but right now was not the time to ask in front of the others.

James managed a small smile, and made excuses to lean over and explain things. He felt ridiculous really, Jase was barely a man. But beautiful... James found himself wishing he could drown in those green eyes.

Jase tried to ignore the effect of James being so close to him, he couldn't understand why he was acting like this at him. He channeled all of his concentration on the game, being his first time he wasn't perfect but he got the idea of the game rather quick with the instruction he was getting from James.

"Ready for something harder?" Tanner asked. "Let's try stud poker."

"You can have a pair, a run, or three or four of a kind," James explained. "Then you bet."

Jase grinned and nodded at Tanner. He was actually for once enjoying himself with people and he was enjoying learning these games.  
"Right." He got what James was saying and followed along the game as well as any beginner could.

"And keep that extra ace in your sleeve," Alec picked on Eve. "If you're going to cheat, at least wear the tighter corset so I can pretend to be distracted."

"You joke all you want, I cheat about as often as you date women," Eve smiled.

Jase couldn't hold back his snicker the banter between Alec and Eve for him was entertaining. The game went on though and Jase was fully invested in it.

"Ha!" Tanner laughed as Alec managed to lay down a hand with two identical cards. "Alec, one deck of cards only has one ace of spades... You have two."

"Eve lent me hers," Alec surrendered his pile of coins as penalty for cheating.

"They always like this?" Jase quietly asked James, he was still guarded but he was feeling lighter right now, learning something and enjoying time with people who he was confident would become his friends.

"Usually worse, this is pretty tame," James explained, flashing Jase a smile. "They're good people though, the kind you can trust to have your back."

"Usually worse?" Jase raised an eyebrow at that, if this was tame, which he had to admit it was, then he wondered how worse they could get - although he assumed that if he spent enough time with them that he would soon find out. "I would believe that - and I believe that of you too James."

"Thank you," James grinned. "Imagine them with alcohol, or in the middle of a blackout blizzard with no sleep."

"Last winter we had a bad one," Alec said cheerfully. "We almost had to eat each other."

"Alec for God's sake," Tanner scolded. "You and Ronson are always covered in bites. We just don't mention it out of embarrassment for your love life."

"Not exactly sure I want to imagine that, I'm sure I'll see it for real at some point, especially with winter coming up soon." Jase stopped himself from outright laughing at Alec's over exaggeration, but still snickered at his cheerful demeanour.

It was what Tanner said that really got his attention. He didn't know if it was true but it was making him realize that maybe he would be safe here to be himself and he realised he was about to crush the cards in his hand, and so placed them face side down.

"You want to play those, its a good hand," James whispered. "Bet high." He squeezed Jase's knee.

Jase took the advice and played the cards, betting high as also advised. He trusted James with these games so had no doubts. This time he was slightly more relaxed when his knee was squeezed but still wary since he couldn't figure James out. He just decided that he would ask him later.

"Damn, there was my last king, Alec threw down his hand. "Beginner's luck, Jase."

Jase grinned. "Nah just a really good teacher." He sat back in his chair, comfortable and proud of himself for following the instructions from James well but also he knew it was the luck of the game too.

"Another hand, and then I have to clean the barn," James said with a yawn. "You're welcome to tag along Jase, get to meet the horses.”

"And the piano?" He asked, referring to their earlier conversation. He looked at his dealt cards, they looked like a decent hand. "Also see the place I could be staying at too. Need to see the place before giving you an answer."

"Of course, you can see both," James smiled. "Just excuse the fact I'm a little sentimental, haven't gotten rid of anything. Should probably set it all on fire and be done."

"Fire is damaging." Jase murmured just for James to hear. "I'll take the stuff up to the church next week I think. Also I'd be worried if you weren't sentimental James." He looked at him in understanding.

"I suppose," James nodded. "I mostly sleep out in the bunk house, avoid the house all together. We designed it and I built it before the wedding , too many memories."

Jase went quiet after that, continued the game doing his best with each card he held. He was still having fun, it looked like Alec this time was behaving but he still didn't know the game well enough to tell if he was cheating again or trying too - but Jase didn't particularly care right now, this was the most fun he'd had in five years or well more like ever if he really thought about it.

"And don't forget Vesper," Alec made a face. "Of all the women James, I swear. You should stick to men."

Jase was feeling confused again at this point but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if Alec was being sarcastic or not with that last comment so he stayed out of it.

"Vesper... was a bad mistake," James winced. "She double crossed me to save her boyfriend. I still have scars, from the torture."

Jase was starting to feel bad for James, he'd had some Rotten luck in love it sounded like. As usual he took in everything without fully paying attention, he had finished playing his last cards and sat back in his chair.

"Just don't say you feel sorry for me," James added sharply. "I hate that." He put down his cards with a sigh.

"I wouldn't" Jase muttered and excused himself. He wanted to go back to his room before going along with James, grab a coat and such since he knew it would be cooler in the evening if he stayed that long.

"I know, I shouldn't be so abrupt," James said to Alec's frown. "He didn't say anything that would have made me think he would. But I get so tired of it."

Jase was completely calm in his room, fixing up his appearance, cleaning his glasses and grabbed a coat. Moments later he left his room and waited outside for James.

"I'm sorry," James said gruffly. "I get sensitive... they tend to doubt my decisions and be protective because I got hurt. Anyway, let's go see that piano, hmmm?"

"You have every right to be, so don't apologize." He smiled and began walking although looking to James for direction.

"End of the street, that two story wood frame. Horses are in the back," James explained. "Damn, I suppose I should have cleaned. There's dishes and clothes in the kitchen."

Jase stared at the structure in awe. "You built this?" He walked towards it, heading towards the back when he was close enough, but never went too far ahead of James. The house was much nicer looking that anything he had seen in the majority of towns he had gone through.

"Well I... Alec and everyone helped. But I wanted a real house, something more than a clapboard shack," James ran his fingers through his hair. "The piano is in the front room," he opened the door and showed Jase. It was nicely kept, if a bit unlived in, like it was for show.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's certainly more than cardboard." He walked through and headed straight over to the piano and ran his fingers lightly over it. "This is a beautiful piano, I bet when it's in tune it would sound wonderful." He was smiling as he studied each part of the instrument.

 

"She loved it, I think she might have played that song you did," James said sadly. "It will be good to have music here again. She would come and play while I was doing construction."

 

Jase bit his lip lightly like he was debating something internally, fighting within himself. He closed his eyes, took a breath then opened them again. He turned on his heel and walked over to James, he slightly hesitated but then hugged the older man. "I can tell she meant a lot to you."

 

"Thank you," James said softly, trying not to scare the slighter man. "You're beautiful, I hope you know that."

 

Jase let go and stepped back, his face lightly reddened. "Please don't make fun of me." He looked anywhere but at James. "I know you have figured me out but if your not going to run me out of town please don't say untrue things." Make me feel as if I have a chance went unsaid.

 

"What?" James looked puzzled. "Figured you out? I want to kiss you, and you're lovely. I'm not sure beyond that, that would be up to you."

 

Jase looked sadly confused at James. "You go for men too? Not just women? You don't think I'm not right?" He had never been accepted truly for who he was by the other towns and had been tricked more than once. It made him nervous.

 

"Yes... my track record with women is awful," James gave a wry smile. "There was someone for awhile in the Rangers, but... I settled down and he still wanted to continue. Why would I think you're not right? You're stunning to look at, you're so smart your family thought you were too smart, what would I not like about that?"

 

Words were not forming for Jase. He was staring at James from his spot a couple of feet away. "So all that stuff earlier in the saloon, that was real then..." He spoke quietly when he found his words again. He was beginning to realise he had nothing to fear here and it made him feel so much lighter. He had been so tense until this point but now he let himself visibly relax.

 

"Yes, but only if you want it. I'm not here to force you, or use you just to forget. I've been alone a long time, Jase, I'm serious," James smiled.

 

He nodded, understanding. "Sorry, just a first for me, all of this - no force would be required anyway...Please forgive my behaviour." His hand went to the back of his neck, a nervous tick but he smiled.

 

"Maybe I can make you dinner? I'm sure Tanner has wine I can buy," James offered.

 

"That would be nice but didn't you have horses you had to take care of?" He asked remembering earlier' conversation at the Saloon.

 

"Well after I feed the horses, it isn't quite dinner yet," James smiled. "There are some steaks in the icebox, and I can roast potatoes, if that's okay?"

 

"I can help with the horses, just because I suck at riding doesn't mean I don't know how to look after them." He wanted to feel useful right now. "Yeah, that would be better than okay James."

 

"Alright," James offered him a rare grin that lit up his blue eyes. "Let me start the potatoes and bank the fire." He made a quick batch of biscuit dough, and covered it to rise on the table. A few efficient movements and he was waiting for Jase at the back door, holding out his hand.

 

Jase offered a grin back and watched James, Jase was a little useless in the kitchen and so was fascinated how efficiently and quickly James was working. He soon took the offered hand, grasping it lightly.

 

"I cook breakfast too," James murmured, buttoning Jase's jacket. He handed Jase a bucket and pointed at the well, while doing most of the dirty work himself. "This is Xena," he introduced a dun mustang who was placidly eating grain. "Her first owner hit her, and the second said she was too skittish. I've been working with her, but she has to get to know you before she will let you ride. She does love to be brushed," he offered a curry comb to Jase.

 

"I could have buttoned my jacket you know..." He said this but had made no attempt to stop James from buttoning the coat. Accepting the bucket he went and filled it at the well before returning to be introduced to the dun mustang. "Xena, she's lovely." Jase made no attempt to touch the horse, not yet - not until he had accepted the curry comb. He approached her slowly and began to brush her.

 

"If she leans against you, just stand firm. She needs to learn that the person in charge isn't going to hurt her if she tests her boundaries. She had no trouble with instruction, its fear," James instructed. "I can't have you catching a chill before I make you breakfast," he smiled and pressed a kiss to Jase's hair.

 

Of course as James spoke about Xena testing the boundaries, she tested the boundaries against Jase who stood firm as instructed. Soon though she relented and Jase went back to brushing her, he made sure to show no fear himself but never got rough with the curry comb - although almost dropped it when James placed the kiss to his hair.

 

"Someone treated you badly, both of you are skittish as hell," he tucked a chunk of hair behind Jase's ear with a smile. "I won't hurt you, beautiful boy. Nothing to be scared of."

 

Jase shivered lightly, feeling the fingers tuck the hair behind his ear. "Maybe later I'll tell you James, maybe I won't. But I'm not scared, just was caught off guard - wasn't expecting..." He continued the brushing well after he had completed the brushing.

 

"You don't owe me an explanation," James offered. "I just want you to know I will be careful with you."

 

"You will want one." Jase muttered quietly finally stopping the brushing of Xena, he handed the curry comb back and used his hands to lift his coat and shirt showing part of his back - showing the start of old long pale scars.

 

"Oh..." James's breath went ragged. "I'm so sorry. No one should have scars like that. Only what you want to tell, Jase."

 

He dropped his clothing back in place and changed the topic. "Do what's next James? Other horses to brush? Horses to meet or...." He was speaking faster than earlier but only slightly - he never showed even the start of the scars to anyone until now.

 

"I have to brush mine, you can help if you like," James led out a dark horse from the next stall. "This is Dash, he's very friendly. Just be careful, he sneezes and it's not a pretty sight. Alec taught him to wipe his nose on people." He handed Jase the rope for Dash's halter, and started cleaning out the stall.

 

"Dash? Because he's a Dashingly handsome horse?" He held the rope and softly began petting the horse’s face with a small smile at his own little attempt at humour.

 

"He's fast, saved me more than once," James explained. "He's also trained to come to his name or a whistle, and he can untie ropes. That part can be a blessing and a curse, and why the stalls have locks. He's very resourceful, and when he gets bored he gets mischievous. That's why he has Iris," James pointed to the female goat still in the stall. "She keeps him company. He wants human company, other horses don't count. He's been getting jealous when I ride Xena and he stays home."

 

"Sounds like a more than a good horse." Jase smiled, petting the horse and giving him lots of attention to the point that he wasn't even listening for James. It was relaxing petting the large dark horse and so far Dash hadn't sneezed which Jase was more than grateful for.

 

"You have much better manners with him," James scolded the horse fondly. "Let me wash up, and we can walk over to the mercantile for that bottle of wine."

 

Jase softly laughed and when he heard James fondly scold the horse. He gave a final pat to the horse before letting him go. "Alright, yeah that sounds good James."

 

James washed up in the bucket of well water on the porch before pouring it on the garden. "I get tired of canned goods, I try to grow whatever I can. There's a root cellar below the kitchen, and an apple tree I'm trying to convince to grow."

 

"Just got to be patient with the apple tree, how many years ago did you plant it?" Jase curiously asked, watching James from a few paces away, staying out of his way for the moment.

 

"Four? The drought last year was bad, that's when I dug the well. I'm sure it's taking longer because of that," James dried his face and arms, before handing Jase a dry towel. "I'm going to change, be right back?"

 

"It could take another year or two, or three if it didn't get watered well for a year. All apple trees take around five to six years to grow James. We had a couple of apple trees when I was a kid." He accepted the towel, using it quickly. "Alright, I'll be here James."

 

James nodded and headed to the bunkhouse. It soon occurred to him that there were only ranch clothes, nothing that was fancy enough to court the ethereal young man on his back porch. The sun was starting to set and everything was bathed in orange light.

 

"Jase," James said quietly, not wanting to startle him. He slid his arms around the young man's waist.

 

Jase stood, hands in his pockets, gazing at nothing in particular, until he looked at the sky watching the play of orange as the sun began to set, it wasn't often that he watched the sky as night arrived and so was always captivated when he did.

 

He only slightly startled when he heard his name and felt arms wrap around his waist, it wasn't a familiar feeling - but one he enjoyed as he found out.

 

"Penny for your thoughts," James said softly, kissing the side of his neck. "You look like you were somewhere else." He slid a hand under Jase's shirt and down his warm sides. "You smell so good."

 

Jase slightly tensed up. "Not exactly thinking about anything right now, what's the point of thinking while watching the sun setting. Also you seem to be distracting me or trying to." He was a touch weary with the new and unfamiliar touches and feelings.

"Didn't you say something about wine before? Or are we skipping that now?" He asked, staying rather still against James.

 

"We're still having wine, I'm sorry. Tell me if you get tired of me touching you? It's been... A long time. Not that I'm trying to force you into anything, I just missed... This part." He held out his hand and headed back into the house.

 

"I wasn't tired of it. But it's new having someone touching me... that isn't painful. It's part of the reason I've been keeping to myself since arriving here." He softly admitted, taking James's hand, squeezing it slightly, willingly following James back to the house.

 

"Just, you can always tell me, if you're uncomfortable. I know what it's like, not being able to say no," James lit the lamp and reached into the cupboard for his wallet. He took two steaks from the icebox and sprinkled salt and pepper, and wrapped them in wax paper.

 

"I would have said no James, if I wanted to say no. I was in fact enjoying it because something is making me trust you and so far my trust in you is rather intact." He stood back, watching as usual, leaning back against the wall.

 

"Let's go get that wine," James offered his hand again with a small smile. He kept a hand on the small of Jase's back, and they walked to the store.

 

By the time they reached Tanner's Mercantile, James was sure he never wanted that smile to disappear.

 

Jase immediately took James's hand and stepped closer to James that he had before. He was starting to feel somewhat comfortable around him - this town was a good town, it almost was enough to make him feel bad that the following week he would be robbing the next town over when he went to the church but for now he didn't think about that.

 

Reaching Tanner's store Jase almost let go of James's hand, he was still unsure of Tanner.

 

James opened the door of the store and let Jase go in before him, feeling the younger man tense.

 

Jase walked inside slowly, stopping not too far in, stepping aside so that he wouldn't be in James's way.

 

"Anything else you'd like?" James asked. "Bill, we need a bottle of that red wine you pretend you don't sell. And something that makes a good dessert. I'm afraid my skills end at cooking, the only baking I do is rolls and pancakes. Oh, and a sack of flour and some eggs."

 

Jase curiously looked around the store, picking up random items and placing them back down again. Once James had told Tanner all the items he came back to stand by James in order to help carry the stuff back to his place.

 

"Nothing at all I can tempt you with?" James asked. He let Jase open the door and they walked back to his place, his fingers just touching Jase's.

 

He shook his head and grabbed some items to help. He smiled behind the stuff he was carrying. "All of this is enough right now."

 

James put the skillet on the fire, and let it start to sizzle. He put the biscuits into a pan in the oven, and the house soon lost its chill. "I hope you're hungry, I can make gravy for the leftover biscuits with eggs tomorrow. If you decide you want to... stay?" He busied himself, opening the wine and tucking the still wrapped dessert into the icebox, trying not to be anxious waiting for an answer.

 

"I said I would make my decision next week but I already made up my mind to stay if it's not any bother really. I'll go on Monday to the other town's church, since today is Friday." He had put the items away and was watching James again.

 

The warmer the house got the more uncomfortable Jase became in his coat, so he removed it and placed it down out of the way. His clothing was in no way fancy but it was comfortable.

 

"Whatever you're comfortable with doing? I'm afraid I'm very out of practice, trying to remember how this all goes," James rubbed his hair back sheepishly. "And all the lines that I know sound corny, because I'm not trying to seduce you and sneak you out before midnight."

 

"I don't know how this goes James." He spoke suddenly serious. "Those scars stopped me..." He stopped and started that bit again. "The first guy I liked had me whipped. It was a trick to show people that I was wrong James. But you seem genuine so don't try too hard because nothing has been corny so far."

 

James's face went stony at the admission, and he held out a glass of wine for Jase. "No one will EVER do that to you again, I promise you. I won't let someone else get hurt." His voice was sure, this was something he knew how to do, the two women he had loved had taught him how to be a fierce protector, if nothing else.

 

Jase took the wine, holding it, staring down at it while James spoke. "There were others too James. But these were all up to a couple of years ago now." He sighed quietly and sipped on the wine, discovering that it had a pleasant taste. "But know this James. I'm not weak - if I need to protect myself I can and I will. But your words still are nice to hear."

 

"I know, you're certainly strong. You're standing here, and you are still protective of yourself, you haven't given up," James put the steaks into the pan, and they hit the hot metal with a hiss. "I would though... protect you."

 

"Giving up would be pointless." That's all Jase said. He went quiet, watching James, wanting to just be in now. He was safe right now and happy. He wanted it to last as long as possible. He wanted to be with James right now and not thinking about his rubbish past, he could do that later on Monday.

 

"Will you sit, and let me serve you?" James asked, pulling out a chair and standing next to it. "I'd like to at least be respectful, even if it's a bit... cliche."

 

He glanced at James appreciatory and approving. "At least one gentleman still exists in the world." He nodded and sat down. "I wouldn't know. Cliché things like this aren't cliché to someone who hasn't ever known it."

 

"M taught me a few good things," James unfolded the napkin and laid it on Jase's lap. He put the rolls on the table with butter, and got the potatoes from the ashes of the fire. Last, he set out a plate for each of them with a steak. "Wait a minute before you cut it, let the juices sink in," James brushed a kiss against the top of Jase's head, and sat across from him.

 

He nodded and closed his eyes when he felt the kiss brush against his head. "You need to teach me to cook, I don't always want to have to rely just on you. I want to be also able to cook for you." He spoke not looking at James at all, he was feeling embarrassed that he was unable to cook anything at all.

 

"A-and tomorrow if you're not busy, I wouldn't mind learning to ride a horse beyond just an easy walk."

 

"I can teach you, either, both, anything," James found himself stuttering, staring into those green eyes. "We'll start with a few basics, and work from there. Eggs and biscuits and gravy, and then we can work on the riding. Once it cools a little, we can go camping. Right now it's just too dry, not enough water for the horses."

 

Jase smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." For the first time in the few weeks he had been here he was really truly happy that he had stumbled upon this town. "Thank you James." He got stuck into the food, now that the meat was rested, quiet for the moment while he chewed, closing his green eyes and smiling after he swallowed his first mouthful of food that had been cooked for him by someone who wasn't working in a saloon.

 

"I put clean linens out for you, and a set of my pajamas. They might be too big, but in case you want the trousers at least," James offered, finding himself pushing around the steak, too enchanted with the bright green eyes to remember he was hungry.

 

Jase smiled, thanking James again. Inside he knew that he deserved none of this for the kind of person he was, but he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted because he knew that he couldn't hide his identity forever in this town since he made the choice to stay. Sooner or later he would be exposed he didn't know when it could be soon it could be much later but so far he had told James the truth. He just hadn't revealed that he was The Quartermaster.

 

"Did I say something wrong?" James asked hesitantly. "I got a tart for dessert if you'd like to take it out to the porch swing with the rest of the wine."

 

Jase jumped when addressed. "What? No. Sorry guess I drifted into my thoughts there." He smiled apologetically. "That would be really nice, and I am sorry I don't normally space out like that when I'm eating."

 

James just stood and got their dessert, not quite sure what had bothered his guest. He cleared the table and took Jase's hand to guide him out to the porch, bringing along a blanket for the night chill. "I love watching the stars, it's always been one of my favorites. To think we see the same stars that were there thousands of years ago, it makes us seem so insignificant."

 

Jase walked close to James as they headed back out, wanting to enjoy this and not get stuck into his thoughts again since they were unpleasant. "I'm sure many are, but stars die out too, it may take a very long time but nothing lasts not even the stars but they're beautiful all the same." He was staring up at the clear night sky. "But you are right, compared to the stars all of us down here are insignificant, we just try the best we can to be as significant as we can be."

 

"I think I've managed that, although this is the happiest I've been in a long time," James offered. He sat on the swing, and unwrapped the cake, cutting them each a slice.

 

Jase sat next to James, not too close to be uncomfortable for either of them - or that's what he hoped. "At least you're happy now, whatever is making you happy keep at it James." He spoke staring up at the sky again.

 

"You," James admitted. "I've never felt like this. You're making me want to do silly things, like take you dancing, or bring you breakfast in bed."

 

Jase immediately turned to look at James, a faint redness to his face, he then looked away again. "You could you know, I mean not that I know anything about this stuff but that sounds about right...It would be nice to have someone who actually cares."

 

"I'm sure as soon as Ronson gets back, Alec will host a night for the male couples," James tucked the blanket around Jase and put his arm around him gently. "Some cards, some music, he has a phonograph he used to bring out before you came. If we can clean this place up, we could have something here as well."

 

"Wait, how... uh there's a few?" He faced James again completely confused now. No town he had ever stayed at had he ever heard of this, it was like a relief that there was more than just a couple of couples if he had heard James correctly. It was making him feel more right and normal.

 

"Well, Alec and Ronson, there's a couple that owns a ranch just north of town, and then the trail cook and his partner, and I think three or four pairs of cowboys," James said. "All depends who is in town. This place used to be dangerous, but we made a home where we can be safe. We guard it very carefully, most of us have never had a place to call home and be ourselves." He offered Jase a forkful of cake.

 

"Wish I knew this place existed earlier. Maybe I would....." have been a better person went unsaid. He sighed quietly but felt much better about himself than he ever had. Jase accepted the cake happily, chewing on it and swallowing the sweet dessert.

 

A few moments later after some careful thought. "If I wanted to stay for good would that be okay." He wanted to bite his lip but resisted. He still needed to rob other towns, for particular private reasons but maybe some day he could stop that and just be regular and not an outlaw in hiding.

 

"I... Wanted to ask, but I didn't know how," James admitted, brushing his calloused fingers over Jase's cheek. "Can I kiss you, just once?" He asked.

 

"I'll probably be rubbish at it but yes, please do James." His face was tinted red again and he had to adjust his glasses so that he could see clearly. He was nervous - no one had ever kissed him before, but he had never wanted to be kissed more than this moment.

 

James managed a small smile and tucked the stray hairs behind Jase's ear like he had earlier. He bent in and brushed his lips against his cheek, then pressed soft kisses down his jaw.

 

Jase stayed still, letting James kiss where he pleased, shivering slightly despite their warm blanket that they had out with them. With each kiss down his jaw he could feel his pulse pick up but he liked this.

 

James finally reached his mouth and shivered, letting himself enjoy the sensation. A few open mouthed kisses, then he worked his way over Jase's pulse. By the time James got back to Jase's mouth, he moaned in relief, tangling his fingers in the younger man's curls.

 

It took awhile for Jase's brain to catch up to the current situation. He went with the kisses, responding to each open mouthed one the best he could, shivering again when James made his way to his pulse. Timid hands reaching for James when James was back at his mouth.

 

"I have you," James pulled away so he could make eye contact. "You're safe. We can do as much or as little as you like." He held out his arms and kissed Jase again, swiping a tongue across the trembling lips."

 

"I-I..." He swallowed thickly. "I'm not sure how much of anything I would like though James." He was obviously embarrassed about this, but he trusted James. " But, I uh can we... inside? I want to be with you inside, if that's okay." His words weren't as clear as earlier, he was almost forgetting them in this moment.

 

"Of course," James stood and pulled Jase with him, blanket and all. He took him to the bedroom and sat on the bed, pulling off his own boots and socks. He slid Jase's shoes off, and then sat back on the bed to watch his expression. "I'd be happy just to kiss you," James assured him. "My clothes will stay on."

 

Jase went with James, as he had been doing all afternoon willingly to the bedroom. He allowed James to remove his shoes and then removed his own socks and jacket - just to be more comfortable.

His expression was relaxed and comfortable if not a little nervous - which he couldn't help. "I wouldn't mind that." He smiled and slowly moved himself closer to James till he was rather close to him.

 

"So come and kiss me then," James sat back against the pillows, waiting. He ran his fingers down Jase's chest and over his shoulders, stopping to massage at the sore muscles he found.

 

Jase took in a shaky breath, especially from the fingers running down his chest and shoulders. He moved in closer and went in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around James's shoulders, trying not to wince as he noticed the massage on his aching muscles.

 

"I'm sorry, too rough?" James murmured. "I can use some oil if you would like a proper massage some time." James nuzzled at his throat, the arms around his neck pleasing him with the trust.

 

"No, just as usual a new experience." He murmured, his face hiding his James's shoulder for a second, coming up just before his throat was nuzzled. "B-but a proper massage some time wouldn't be unwelcome."

 

"I'll remember that," James promised, picking up Jase's hands to kiss each finger tip. He kissed the palm and pulse point on each wrist, before swiping his tongue across Jase's palm.

 

Jase watched fascinated, his breath hitching, his hands seemingly more sensitive than he ever realised. He gasped and almost whined feeling James kiss his fingers and wrist and swipe his tongue over his palm.

 

James returned to his neck, then back to kissing his palm, before pressing a kiss to his lips. "You're perfect," he whispered, pulling Jase closer, his head against his chest so he could hear his heartbeat.

 

He was relaxing easier into each kiss but having less success on keeping from letting out very small noises of enjoyment. He wanted to deny, he didn't feel perfect but he kept silent because he felt perfect in this moment. He didn't resist when pulled against James's chest, he went with it and closed his eyes, picking up the sound of his heartbeat. His breathing was still a little quick but it began to calm down with being so close to James - Jase had expected the opposite to happen.

 

"You can make noise, you know. No one can hear us," James stroked his fingers between Jase's shirt buttons. "Its alright to enjoy it, it's the point."

 

Jase nodded and sat back to watch James stroke his fingers between his shirt buttons. He was quiet and still right now but obviously enjoying it.

 

"You're like a christmas package, but I can't decide if I should touch you, taste you, or just admire you," James kept his voice soft, and fingers gentle.

 

"I don't mind if you go a bit further." He sat back a bit. "I want to feel more please James." He leaned into another kiss, getting better at it, feeling somewhat more confident in kissing James but kept it short pulling back to at least just remove his shirt, which for Jase was a big deal because of the scars but James knew about them so he wasn't feeling nearly as worried as he would have.

 

"Turn around?" James asked, leaning into the kiss. "I want to kiss every inch of you, even the parts you're self conscious about."

 

After taking a steadying breath he turned around. The majority of his back covered in pale white scars but he wasn't worried they were old now by about four years. "I never let people see unless I trust them inexplicably James. So far you are the first."

 

"Thank you, for letting me, for trusting me," James brushed aside the tendrils of hair and kissed down the pale column of his neck. He traced each scar with his wet tongue and blew on it, while keeping his hands steady on Jase's slender hips. "You're a marvel, a wonder."

 

Jase shivered and breathily moaned, feeling his neck kisses. "J-James..." He whimpered, shivering and sometimes whining having never known that his back that had been hurt so... Could feel pleasure just from licks and cool air. "It's okay to continue James." He spoke breathily.

 

"How far?" James's voice had gone rough with desire. "I want you. I want you so badly. Stay, please Jase. Stay for as long as you can. I don't think I can bear you leaving town and never seeing you again. We can have a life here, I want to love you."

 

"Just more." He turned back around to face James. "I'm not very good at this but if I need you to stop, will you? Also this." He grabbed one of James's hands and brought it to the front of his pants. "You did this to me. No one has done this to me. Help me with it?"

 

"Of course, any time you want me to, just say stop, or pull my hair, get my attention," James groaned and rubbed his hand across the warm fabric. "Do you want them off, or should I touch you through them?" He pulled Jase back against him. "Only what you want, I promise."

 

Jase breathed deeply and leaned back on the pillows to concentrate. "Off but I'm not sure how uh maybe hand and mouth." His face tinged red but he wanted this. He felt himself being pulled back towards James and willingly went - arms wrapping around the older man.

 

"There's no wrong answer," James held him close. "Only what you are ready for," He undid the trousers, and pushed them off of Jase's hips, leaving his underwear on. He brushed his fingers down Jase's stomach, continuing them down over the fabric. Then he kissed the juncture of each hip, running his lips over the sensitive skin. "Still with me?" he looked up at Jase to gauge of he was still enjoying it.

 

Jase felt nervously excited his body humming with the need for James. His muscles clenching and relaxing to the feel of brushing fingers first on his stomach then over his arousal. He breathed deeply again feeling each kiss to his hip. "Yeah. I'm okay. Please I need to feel more of your touches." Already he was addicted to James and his warm hands touching him anywhere and eventually he imagined everywhere.

 

James ran his tongue across the fabric, sucking on Jase's cock through the material. "I won't stop until you're satisfied," He cupped his hands under Jase's arse and pulled him up to taste him.

 

Jase let himself moan without trying to stop it. "J-James..." He whined at his words , his eyes closing as he let James. Never had he felt this good and he was aware there were other things they could do too but in this moment he was shivering and whining. He could steadily feel his cock dribble pre-cum causing dampness and Jase wished the underwear was gone but couldn't articulate it.

 

"Yes?" James pressed his own erection down against the bed with a moan, trying to focus on Jase. The simple truth was far more arousing than the more talented partners he'd been with. "Ready for my mouth on you?" he asked.

 

He breathed heavily opened his eyes and nodded. "Please." He let a hand go and brush down the side of James's face. "But let me touch you after. I don't want this one sided." He finally was able to articulate enough words sounding as sincere and affectionate as he could in this situation.

 

"Alright, just remember, you can change your mind, no right or wrong response. Let me undress?" James sat up and slid off his shirt, and undid the trousers, sliding out of them so his skin was against Jase. He slid down and took Jase in his mouth with a soft moan, brushing his tongue against the wet crown.

 

"I know." He nodded, bright green eyes blown out with arousal watched James undress with little shame if any right now. He moaned loudly as James finally took him in his mouth, muscles clenching and his hips slightly jerked as he felt the tongue against his crown. He wasn't sure if he would last long like this - especially since these sensations were all new and just shy of overwhelming in a good way.

 

James kept his eyes on Jase, putting on a bit of a show, letting himself revel in the enjoyment the young man was getting. "I have an idea?" James slid up and reached for a bottle of oil on the nightstand, and poured some on his fingers. He pulled Jase on top of him and slicked their cocks together in his hand, mouthing at the racing pulse and flushed skin.

 

Jase was confused but willing to hear the idea, the oil confusing him right now - he knew it was needed if they went further but he wasn't sure what it meant now until he was pulled on top of James, their cocks slicked together, the feel of his cock sliding along James's had him swearing softly, the mouth at his pulse point not helping. He didn't even know what noises he was making anymore but could feel himself getting closer to his messy end thanks to James.

 

James kissed his neck, nipping with gentle teeth at his skin and collar bones. "God, you'll be the death of me, so beautiful," James sighed into his skin, shivering with desire, belly taut with trying to hold himself back.

 

It was the nipping that finally got to him. He swore again and let go, body wound rather tight as he let himself go with a loud moan, his entire body trembling as he tried to quickly regain his composure to help James finish.

 

It didn't take much, a few tentative swipes of shaking fingers, and James was spilling across both their bellies. He pulled Jase into a mouthy kiss, panting for air and complimenting him at the same time. "Beautiful, you felt amazing. You're wonderful." James finally settled for holding him close until they both stopped trembling. "Come wash up with me?" he offered. "I'm not sure you want to be alone right now. That was... intense." He tilted Jase;s chin up and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

 

Jase felt completely lax and sated, even without going all the way. Swallowing thickly with his dry mouth he shook his head at the compliments. "You're the wonderful, amazing one, not me or at least not just me." His voice was rather rough and he wouldn't let go of James. "Yeah, of course I'll go wash up with you." James wasn't wrong, it had been intense for Jase, everything had been unfamiliar but he enjoyed it all.

 

"I just did what you responded to, I wanted you to feel pleasure, it's obvious that's never been given to you," James kept him close. He ran his hands down Jase's back, and led him to the washroom, where there was a basin of water waiting. Keeping one hand on Jase at all times, James dabbed at the mess on their bellies and cleaned his hands. By that time he was stifling a yawn himself, and content to guide Jase back to bed. "I have nightmares," he admitted. "So if I yell or thrash, call my name? I don't want to fight you in my sleep and hurt you."

 

Jase nodded. "Pleasure I thought wasn't meant for someone like me, but now I know better." He was content to be led to the washroom by James. He was feeling tired and happy, staying still and close as James cleaned them up. Jase hearing about the nightmares felt a surge of protectiveness towards James and waves of affection. "Don't worry about them James. I'll be a human dream catcher thingy." He muttered sleepily, taking off his glasses before he could accidentally crack them and set them down. He climbed into the bed, waiting for James.

 

James wrapped a protective arm around him and pulled the blankets around them both. No matter how hot the days, the desert got chilly at night. "Sweet dreams," James rushed him, before pressing a kiss to his cheek and sighing happily. "I think we deserve to sleep in tomorrow, that's what weekends are for."

"You too, James." Jase snuggled firm against his side. "Goodnight." He quietly hummed approval to sleep in, and was asleep seconds later against James. His dreams pleasant and revolving around James.


	3. Chapter 3

James woke to sun streaming in the windows, and a warm figure curled against his body. In the minute it took him to remember, his body responded, hoping for a repeat of the previous night.

James pulled back just enough to watch Jase peacefully sleeping, and realize he hadn't had nightmares for the first time he could remember. He settled, content to wait for Jase to wake.

 

Jase slept on but not for much longer, the feel of the sun warming him enough to have him blinking awake with a yawn, the memory of the previous night hitting him causing him to smile and his body to start taking an interest in said memories. He opened his eyes to see James less than a moment later.

 

"Good morning, my handsome dream catcher," James pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I've not slept that sound in years,. Breakfast and coffee, after I kiss you properly?" He pulled Jase on top of him like the night before, nuzzling into the sleep warmed skin.

 

"Good morning James." The corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. "No nightmares?" That thought made him happy. "That sounds like a plan." He climbed on top of James as much as he was pulled, sighing happily as he felt James nuzzle his skin.

 

"You look well rested as well," James kissed him sweetly. "And especially stunning opening your eyes in my bed. I'm enchanted with you," he admitted, running his fingers through Jase's hair and handing over the glasses so he could see.

 

"I never knew that just having someone by you could improve sleep." Jase felt like his skin would be permanently flushed around James at least for the present time. He closed his eyes and exposed the side of his neck as he leaned Into the hand in his hair and. was grateful for his glasses being handed to him so that he could see clearer.

 

"I didn't either, but I'm sure it won't be the only thing we discover," James murmured. He settled with Jase between his legs, brushing soft kisses to his skin. "I haven't woken up not screaming in a long time."

 

He brushed his fingers down Jase's belly. "How about a proper good morning, before I feed you?" He traced his fingers down the trail of hair to where Jase's cock was pressed against his belly.

 

"I'm sure it won't be." Jase was surprised how easily relaxed he had become with James in such a short span of time. But he liked it, feeling the brushing soft kisses he quietly hummed. "Then I guess I better stay here for good to keep the nightmares away." Jase murmured close to James's ear.

 

He shivered in anticipation as he felt the fingers brush down his belly. "That...yes." He shivered and rolled them so that James was on top. "But James, I'm going to suck you after so try not to cum before I can get you off." He was trying to sound confident but his flushed skin was making him betray his innocence still. "Also I'm sure I want to."

 

"Yes, stay," James's breath went ragged, eyes blown dark with arousal. "Anything you like," he whispered, bending to nip at Jase's ear lobe. "As long as I can wake up next to you each morning."

 

Jase shivered. "Yes, it's just been one day and you've already improved my life in many ways." He murmured. "I would never willingly leave now I know what I've been missing out on." It was true and he knew that he would have to make a plan to escape from The Quartermaster Thief Ring - it was always assumed that Quartermaster was one person but in fact was a network of six.

 

"Good," James studied his face. "Just be careful, please, when you touch me. There are some really bad scars, and no one else has touched me since I got them."

 

"Do you want my hand, or my mouth?" He asked huskily. "I've got a rather delicious idea for rubbing myself off against those hairs on your stomach sometimes, if it would be alright?" A rare blush pinked his cheeks.

 

"I would never hurt them, if I do accidently hurt you though tell me." His voice was gently serious. "I know first hand the pain of scars so you don't have to worry James."

 

"Just your hand this morning." He blushed at James's next words but he honestly had no problem with it. "It would be alright, you can do that later if you want. I want to watch you do that, get off that way."

 

James pulled him into a crushing kiss, reaching for the oil. He warmed it on his fingers and sucked his way down to Jase's nipples, before finally fisting his cock. "If there is anything you'd like to try, tell me? There's things I would trust your hands to do that I wouldn't allow from someone else. Not everyone knows how to handle scars," he swallowed, pressing his eyes closed to hide the show of emotion warring in them. "Not everyone knows sometimes the memories come back when they're touched."

 

Jase was left mildly dazed from the crushing kiss. He gasped and quietly moaned as James sucked down his body and finally fisted his cock. "M-my knowledge is r-rather limited on this s-subject James." He felt ashamed that he was unable to tell James what he wanted or would like to try but pushed that out of his mind to focus right now. "I know, I was worried about that with mine but you kept them away because the touch was safe. So you need to replace the bad with the good. I'll do my best to help with that if you want me to." He pulled James down for a slower kiss, something deeper and more emotional.

 

"Yes," James managed, a tear escaping the side of his eye. "This has healed a lot of things I didn't know were broken. I actually never slept in here. And whatever you decide interests you, there's some books on the shelf if you want to get some ideas, I want to do it with you."

The tender kiss shook James free of the demons that had been lurking, laughing in his head. "Will you touch me a bit now?"

 

Jase moved a hand down, stilling James's hand and removed it from him. He didn't speak but right now James needed this more than he did. He moved slow, exploring the others body, sucking and kissing, remembering some of the things James had done to him and trying them out gently on James, careful of any scars he came across.

 

Soon he was level with James's cock. It was impressive he thought, licking his lips he just went for it taking it straight into his mouth and gently started sucking, using his hand for what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

 

"Oh god, you're incredible," James moaned. His mouth was perfect, the right amount of pressure and movements slow enough that James managed to not panic. "I'm going to come embarrassingly fast if you keep doing that, and I don't expect you to swallow," James managed.

 

He rubbed a hand slowly on James's thigh, he added a tiny bit more pressure to encourage James over that edge, wanting him to come. He was enjoying giving James this pleasure, wanted to take away any pain he could. He sucked a touch faster, his tongue playing at the head and slit before sucking down again. He raised his eyes to James, staring right at his face showing that he wouldn't not swallow.

 

James really didn't last long, burying his hands in Jase's hair and coming with a loud cry. "You're wonderful," he pulled him up for a kiss.

 

Some instinct came to Jase, he began swallowing right before James came in his mouth, it made it easier to swallow. He let himself be pulled up for a kiss, pulled back and nuzzled James's cheek. "I didn't hurt you?" He needed to check even though it seemed like James had enjoyed this.

 

"No, not at all," James smiled, eyes closed. "That was the best orgasm I've had in years. Let me kiss you?"

 

"Good, good but I didn't think I could be that good, but nice to know." He kept nuzzling James's cheek and pressed a kiss to it then leant back on the pillow. "You know you can kiss me James."

 

"I know, but I need a minute to breathe," James laughed. "I can't move. You sucked my brains out." He rolled to face Jase, and curled an arm around him. "I'm going to get spoiled and lazy waking up next to you like this," he ran a finger down to Jase's cock. "Let's see if I can return the favor."

 

"Interesting concept but that would indicate that you think with your cock." He softly teased, he moved an arm to wrap around James, bringing them close together. "Is that a bad thing though? Lazy mornings bonding together I would have thought to be something good."

 

"It is, just a bit frightening I suppose," James admitted. "And yes, I absolutely admit to thinking with my cock where you're concerned. All of me is very fond of you, and loathe to let you out of my sight. Bonding with someone isn't something I've ever done, it's always been a bit of fumbling and frantic getting off. Since I came here, where it's safe, there hasn't been anyone."

 

"You'll have to at times though. Like Monday, I will be going off on my own. But I'll be fine it's only a couple hours total there and back." He moved in closer to James. "Well we can take our time James. I'm not permanently leaving this place or you."

 

"I suppose," James smiled. "Just be careful, why don't you take Dash? He can go and get help if you need it, and he's trained to pull a cart as well."

 

"That would be a good idea James." He smiled and pecked his mouth softly. "So if anything did go wrong I'll still be safe. Now we get up before it gets later yeah? It would be useful to also for me to be able to ride too." He reminded James.

 

"After I get YOU off," James resumed the movements of his fingers. "I want you to enjoy yourself," he moved to give Jase another kiss, another nip that had turned him on so much the night before.

 

Jase moaned softly. "R-right I forgot about myself." He clung onto James, whining when he was nipped, he was so close to coming from that nip, his hips jerking slightly with James's hand.

 

"Easy," James soothed, leaning to nip at his collar bone again. "Will you come for me Jase, let me see how much you enjoy it?" he asked, voice rough.

 

He quietly swore, he couldn't hold it back, not with the nip and the words combined this time. He was quiet as he came, his body shuddering harder than the previous night

 

"How beautiful," James whispered reverently, kissing him till his eyes reopened. "How about we wash up and I feed you, when you can feel your toes again?" he teased with a affectionate smile.

 

"Mmm, yeah but you're really going to exploit the nipping thing aren't you?" He refused to move at the moment, he didn't even think he could move right now. James was right he couldn't feel his toes.

 

"If you enjoy it," James pulled the blankets around them both, and spooned behind Jase. "Ten more minutes, then we'll think about doing something productive," he traced a lazy trail of kisses across Jase's skin, hands wandering over the softness.

 

"Of course I enjoy it." He snuggled himself into the bed and blankets and back into James. "Should be about to feel my toes again by then." Jase sighed contently as he felt the lazy trail of kisses being left.

 

"And Jase, whatever it is that you have to do on Monday, whatever you're not telling me, come home safe please? You don't have to tell me, just come back to me," James pleaded into his hair. "You have this look I know, the one where there's something you have to do and you don't know if you'll survive or not."

 

"I was going to take the trunk to the Church James." Yes Jase was worried about attacks, The Quartermasters were notorious for attacking their own if they try to leave like Jase had. The younger man sighed quietly. "I'll be safe James don't worry, or worry but not too much." He turned to face James. "Well no one ever knows if they will survive with the robbers on the roads and such but I can take care of myself." He tried to be reassuring as best as he could before he pressed his face against James's chest for the remaining time they had left in bed.

 

"Let me come with you then, we'll make a day of it, and I'll bring my gun. Whatever it is, let me see you through it safe, and we’ll never speak of it again," James begged.

 

Q thought about it for a moment, realising now that he never received any message about his next robbery and they had known what direction he was travelling in. It meant that having James with him may be safer since he could be attacked by them if they were hanging around waiting for him to leave the town. "You forgot about the trunk of belongings and piano music? James you can be hopeless it seems with remembering things. But okay you can come but you will not like what you find out if things go bad on the road." He would not elaborate further than that.

 

"Alright, we'll bring bed rolls and plan to fish and camp by the river. Is it more important that I spend today teaching you to ride, or shoot?" James asked, his mind on the logistics. He hadn't expected Jase to agree to him going, which meant that it was even worse than his clenching gut anticipated.

 

"I know how to shoot, I can prove it to you if I need to so I need to learn to ride." He moved back from James. "Just relax if you're half the shot I think you are then being two marksmen we won't have a problem if we do run into bandits on the road." He was trying to reassure himself as much as James.

 

"If there's anything you know, any advantage that I can use to keep you safe, please tell me," James said. "I've seen really bad men follow the law, and I've seen very good people break the law when they are desperate."

 

"No, if we get attacked by who I am most worried about being on the road on Monday, I won't know where it will come from. I can tell you that they are lousy shots though if it is them. I'm not a good person like you think I am James but I can't tell you more not yet. Can we please stop talking about this now? I want to watch you in the kitchen, I want you to teach me to stay on a horse and ride properly. I want us to make love in this bed later on." He was murmuring and nuzzling James's chest.

 

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to push you to tell me. I don't care what badge I used to wear Jase, I'd rather protect you and do something questionable, and take you to bed later. I spent my whole life doing the right thing, alone, and I'm tired of it. I promised I'd keep you safe and my word is the most honest thing I can swear on, other than my love." James kissed him and sat up, wrapping him in the blanket. He pulled him to the kitchen and settled him in a chair while he made breakfast.

 

"You do know I've told you several times what we are taking to the other town don't you? I'm just worried about the road being unsafe." Jase smiled and sighed, the blanket was still nice and warm so once in the kitchen he snuggled into it while watching James. His body still pleasantly relaxed from their activity earlier.

 

"Yes, I know what you told me," James frowned. "Whatever you do Jase, I don't mind if there are secrets you keep. Just please don't lie to me."

 

"If I did perhaps tell you the truth after breakfast would you turn me in? Hand me over to Mallory? Would you hate me?" His voice was muffled by the blanket but it had a note of sadness. "Would everyone else hate me too?"

 

"I promise it will never go further than my ears, Jase," James knelt in front of him. "I would spill my own blood to protect you, and move heaven and earth to be with you. I was a Ranger for a long time Jase, I know when there's a blood moon's worth of trouble about to happen. No one comes here, no one here cares about anything but keeping ourselves protected."

 

"Alright, but go finish breakfast, I need to gather myself if I'm to tell you this. You won't like it though." He repeated himself as he looked right at James. "I'm trusting you to keep your word James." He snuggled himself back into the blanket, refusing to say anymore till he had some food and coffee inside him.

 

James toasted the biscuits while he whipped a gravy together from the last nights drippings. He poured them each a mug of coffee while it thickened, and made Jase a plate. He settled next to him, his hand around Jase's waist, hoping to give him some courage.

 

Jase quietly looked at James when he came to sit next to him, he noted the arm around him and then looked back at him with a look of thanks. He ate slowly, appreciative of the food that James had made. Once done he leaned back in his chair, nervousness was radiating off of him in waves.

 

"Nothing you can tell me will change my mind, love," James pulled him into his arms and kissed him. "But whatever you're comfortable with telling."

 

Jase was lax as he was pulled into James's arms and kissed. He quietly sighed and swallowed. "I'm The Quartermaster, or more like one of a set of six, I'm known as Q among them they never knew my real name. But I've been away from them for more than six weeks, anyone away more than three is considered escaped and to be dealt with at the earliest time they are found." he stopped knowing he had to continue James needed all of the facts now. "I was twenty six when kidnapped by them, they trained me up to be a thief - I never revealed my marksmanship to them. I've been running from you and others like you and Mallory since then and now we're together. But the worst thing James.... I enjoyed stealing from the towns, especially from the ones that attacked me first."

 

"Alright," James kissed his temple. "We'll figure it out. I told you that you wouldn't be alone anymore. You aren't. And I can understand lashing out, enjoying stealing, when you're being held prisoner. Are the scars from them, or before?"

 

"Before, I was twenty when I got the scars. James they turned me into a bad person, how can you trust me now that I've told you this?" He was trying to pull away but he was caught up in the blanket and unable to run away from this, so he just sat there refusing to look at James.

 

"Jase, look at me," James tilted his chin to meet his eyes. "You'll not live in my house in fear. Whatever it is that happened, you'll be safe and happy here. How can I trust you? Because my heart and my body already made that decision, long before I thought about it. I just want to know who I need to leave in the desert to suffer with missing limbs for harming the man I love."

 

"Love's a strong word for having only been together for a day." Jase muttered, forcibly turning his head away again, too ashamed to hold eye contact. "There are five of them, possibly a new sixth. I'll recognise them on sight."

 

"Do you know why we don't have a church here, Jase?" James asked gently.

 

"Don't see what that has to do with this." He slumped heavily against James, his fight right now gone, he needed comfort but wouldn't ask for it.

 

"In the next town over, I'm just as much of an outlaw as you are," James said, wrapping Jase back up in his arms. "Here no one is blameless in the eyes of their god who wrote a book thousands of years ago. Eve was born in a whorehouse, and earned money to free herself there. Tanner had an affair with M, when her husband died. Alec and Ronson have been together longer than most people I know with children. We've all done something that's unforgivable to someone. I watch two people I loved die... three... if you count the man who stayed in the Rangers. He died on the next mission he went on."

 

"So this still is an outlaw's haven." He tiredly muttered, it was still rather early in the day and he had already exhausted himself. He felt somewhat relieved but his shame for what he had done wouldn't leave him. "Or at least a misfits town..."

 

If he had any hope of learning to ride he really needed to regather himself. "You don't happen to have tea do you?" Jase softly questioned after moments had passed.

 

"Tea? Maybe... let me check the cupboards," James stood and turned on the kettle. "Yes, I do have some from last winter. Do you want milk and sugar?"

 

"No milk or sugar." He didn't like things added to his tea, except honey when he was feeling unwell. "Sorry James, I do owe an apology, I've never told anyone this part of my story and it makes me all rubbish feeling." He quietly spoke from his place at the table.

 

"You don't owe me an apology," James said. "We're all allowed to have a hard time talking about painful things. Nothing fun or easy about it, it wears on you like a physical pain. Why don't you relax and I will wash the dishes? Then we can get dressed and go see to the horses."

 

"I did owe you one though, I needed to..." He removed his glasses and rubbed his arm over his face then put them back on. He drank his tea slowly to calm himself down. "Will I be learning on Dash?" He softly asked, hopeful.

 

"If you like, whichever horse you prefer," James said. "You seemed to like Dash though, I can teach you his commands. He's loyal to a fault, if someone yells while you ride him he may kick at them though."

 

He nodded, he liked Dash a lot, the horse to him even just meeting him once made him feel calm, and he knew that would be useful with learning to ride. "I would like to learn his commands." He placed the empty mug down and stood up finally with his blanket pulled up so he wouldn't trip.

 

"Come on then, off to get dressed," James abandoned the dishes in favor of following him to the bedroom and kissing him. "I brought in some clean clothes that might fit you, if you want to wear something different than yesterday. We better show up at lunch, or they'll think I've broken you."

 

Reaching the bedroom Jase dropped the blanket and unashamed hunted for said clean clothes, getting dressed in them. They were almost a perfect fit, this shirt being a fraction big but still comfortable. He put his boots on, sitting on the bed to lace them up. "Right, yeah, almost forgot since I don't play at the saloon on the weekends." He perfectly knotted his boots and stood up. "Wait, broken me? I mean I know I kinda broke myself there for a bit but why would they think that if we don't show?"

 

"They'll think that we had so much sex, we stayed in bed all day," James said with a smile. "I was teasing. You most certainly didn't break, you're one of the strongest people I've met. Give yourself credit, Jase. You've been through alot and still go on." James pulled on a clean shirt and pants, his socks and boots. "You can always unwind, and I'll piece you back together."

 

"We haven't even gotten that far yet!" his face was burning red having it put like that. He sighed and nodded, James he knew was probably right. He reached up and stretched, hearing his joints pop in his back and shoulders. "Because I was able to get away James, I found this place, a place where I won't be attacked for who I am, what I have been and done." He wandered over to James fully dressed and ready. "S'long as you keep your word on that."

 

"That's one thing you never have to question," James promised. "And they'll assume that's what we did, even if we didn't."

 

"Yeah I know, but we still did stuff so really they wouldn't be that far off." He wandered over to lean against the wall. "You ready James? Or do you want me to go ahead?"

 

James handed him a bridle. "See if you can get this on him while I saddle Xena? If you need help I will be there soon."

 

Jase took the bridle and set it over Dash easily, going gentle with the bit in order to not knock his teeth, he finished buckling it up and pet Dash's face once done.

 

Dash snuffled against his shirt, rubbing his ears on the buttons. He managed to find the perfect spot to sneeze, just in time for James to walk out of the barn.

 

"Dash, learn some damn manners," James tried to hide a chuckle.

 

Jase couldn't find it in him to be upset at the horse in fact he laughed and pet him again. "I think it's revenge for the bit in his mouth James. No horse likes their bit."

 

"No, but he knows better," James said. "Dash, behave Sir. You have manners, make a good impression, I'm trying to keep him."

 

"You'll keep me regardless of Dash having bad manners. He's still a good horse." He finished saddling up Dash easily, he was familiar with all of this, it was the riding he struggled with only.

 

"Do you need a step up?" James asked, using his handkerchief to try to wipe the worst of the mess off his shirt, but only made it worse.

 

Jase turned to give bond an unamused look before stepping a foot into the stirrup and swinging himself up and over. His posture was perfect as he led the horse into the open area.

 

"I thought you can't ride?" James swung onto Xena and followed. "Am I missing something?"

 

"I can walk a horse only. I don't count that as full on riding a horse." He quickly explained. "It's not like I was never near horses, but no one ever taught me more than this."

 

"Alright, can you stand a trot?" James asked. "That's the hardest, but it leaves you confident for a canter." Xena tossed her head, disapproving.

 

"I can try a trot. How do I get into a trot?" He honestly had no idea what he was doing right now but he wanted to try, he needed to learn.

 

"Tap him with your toe twice," James said. "And lift your bottom and try to stand in the stirrups, or else it will be hard to find a rhythm."

 

Jase did as instructed, having some trouble balancing in the stirrups. "It's a one two pattern isn't it, raise on one and seated on two?" He had watched horses trot and seen people riding, he was intelligent to figure that pattern out he just wasn't good at doing it himself.

 

"Yes, it just takes practice," James said. "My ass was sore for days, I slept on my stomach."

 

"Yeah I know." He set Dash into a trot anyway, to give it an attempt, a very very clumsy attempt, almost falling off at least a dozen times.

 

"Try to pace yourself with the fence posts, raise when you pass one," James suggested.

 

Jase took in the direction and tried it, it was an improvement but he couldn't get a smooth transition, he was jerky and stiff with his movements.

 

"Tap him three times and try a canter. Give yourself a break," James suggested.

 

"Is there a pattern or is it seated? Standing?" He questioned, thankfully Dash had gone back into a walk. He brought Dash to a stop next to James for the instruction.

 

"Seated, it's a three count," James demonstrated. "Think of tapping your fingers?"

 

"Alright." He set off at the canter, it wasn't comfortable at first and he felt awkward but he felt like he was picking this one up easier than the trot. He straightened his posture automatically and found his balance somewhat.

 

"There you go," James encouraged. "And you won't be too sore for tonight."

 

After a few rounds Jase set Dash back into a trot for another try at it, at least a little improved. He was beginning to tire and he could feel Dash was getting tired as well so he commanded for a walk and headed back to James again, swinging himself down.

 

"Good job," James praised. He kissed him and pulled him into his arms. "Let's wash up and then we can go play cards. I think I'm still full from breakfast, but it's a fun way to spend the afternoon."

 

Jase was feeling much better since the earlier conversation and also this horse riding practice. "Yes but I wanna hug you a bit longer." Jase quietly spoke, breathing in James's scent and relaxing again from the energetic sport. "Right washing up then."

 

"Take your time, there's no rush," James held him close. "You do look a sight different than yesterday, I'm sure they'll tease us. And if you feel Monday is going to be dangerous enough to need extra hands, Alec is trustworthy."

 

"I look different?" He asked, pulling back from James, tilting his head in confusion. "How do I look different, last I saw myself I looked the same as always."

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind James but I'm sure the two of us will be able to handle it." He was confident without being over confident.

 

"You look happy, not so withdrawn," James said. “It's a good thing, I promise."

 

"You've had a strong impact on me, that's all. But I'm happy about it. Also they can tease for all I care as long as it doesn't get out of hand I don't particularly care." He was hugging James again, at this rate they were probably going to be late.

 

James gave him a soft kiss, and took his hand. They washed up and headed down the street. James hadn't let his hand go, and he stopped to kiss him outside the bar. "I think the riders are back from the cattle drives, there's horses tethered."

 

Jase was nervous by the time they reached the bar.. If the cattle drivers were back then he would be meeting a bunch of people he didn't know and showing that he was with James at the same time. "And they'll be fine with us? I mean they don't know me and suddenly I'm with you..."

 

"You'll get to meet Ronson as well. I'm sure they will have a party soon so you can meet everyone. Remind me we need to get you a pin. Do you have a hat?" James asked.

 

He breathed a few times while James spoke to calm himself. "A pin?" He questioned looking at James before going inside. "And of course I have a hat; it's in my room with my other few belongings and clothes."

 

"You'll notice, we each wear a tie pin in our hats," James pointed to his own. "This way you know who is gay, and who is safe."

 

"Well after Monday is over we can grab my stuff and take it to your place and get me that pin." He held onto James's hand a touch harder for a second. "Should we go in now?"

 

"Yes," James opened the door. Alec was sitting at the table with a brunette man holding his hand, and there were several couples, both partners male, talking.

 

Jase walked inside, following James. He saw Alec but didn't recognise the man next to him, holding his hand. Seeing the male couples put him somewhat at ease but meeting new people still made him a little nervous - something he couldn't help.

 

"Ronson, it's good to see you again," James shook his hand. "This is Jase, he's been playing piano here at the bar."

 

"And newly taken," Alec winked, his arm still around Ronson's waist.

 

"You should meet the rest of the guys as well, Jase," Ronson smiled. "They're a good group, I trust them to have my back."

 

"We have to get him a pin for his hat," James said fondly. "Can't let him out of my sight, someone will take him."

 

Jase offered his hand to Ronson. "Nice to meet you." He smiled stepped a step back to greet Alec. He looked around taking in the appearance of the other guys, nodding about having to meet them. From what he could tell they looked friendly enough.

 

"I blame the glasses, they make me seem more appealing." Jase dryly joked, feeling comfortable enough to joke around the other three men.

 

"You look quite good without them as well," James whispered in his ear. "Is there food, Alec?"

 

"Yeah but only you get to know that." Jase whispered back. He let go of James's hand and instead moved a touch closer to him, comfortable enough, his nerves settling down.

 

"Have a seat, lover," James kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Alec," he accepted a plate of chicken salad sandwiches. "Do you want beer or lemonade Jase?"

 

Jase sat down and quickly, making himself comfortable. he considered his drink options carefully before deciding. "Beer thanks." He smiled at James. Jase may be slight in stature but he had a pretty high alcohol tolerance not that he tested that often.

 

"May we have two beers, Alec? Riding lessons are thirsty work," James smiled.

 

"Keith and Colin are having a dinner next Saturday," Alec said. "I'll close for the night so we can all go. They are joining us in a bit, you'll have to meet them."

 

"Riding lessons are worth it though, even if I'm a tad sore from it. You're a good teacher James." He was smiling and seemed much more at ease even, compared to the day before.

 

Jase looked interested in the dinner being held the next week but he knew that he had to get through Monday first, which he was confident in.

 

"I look forward to meeting them Alec. If they are as pleasant as everyone in this town seems to be." Jase smiled again, sipping on his beer and nibbling a sandwich.

 

"I'll make sure you get to talk to them," James said. "They have a lot of cowhands who are couples, it's known as a safe haven. Billy, Dale, this is Jase," he introduced him a couple who sat down. "He's been playing the piano here, and he's staying with me."

 

Jase made sure to remember the people who he was introduced to, and was thankful that he wasn't introduced to everyone at the same time. "Nice to meet you Billy and Dale." He politely greeted and offered his hand to each of them.

 

"Welcome, Jase," Billy smiled. "Welcome to Silver Dollar, I hope you're happy here. Are you going to be doing anything else besides playing the piano?"

 

"Thank you Billy. Piano is all I'm good at." He didn't look sad he looked happy because he loved the piano, but he didn't mention the other thing he was good at was stealing, for now that was just for James to know.

 

"We're working on the riding as well," James added. "When are we having a fishing trip? I want Jase to get to see the river."

 

"Yes, but I'm not very good at riding yet." He was a touch embarrassed having to admit that at his age. "Fishing trip?" He looked between everyone curiously.

"We usually have a day ride and fish roast at the river when the roundup gets back," Alec said. "Something before we have to start bringing in the harvest and getting ready for Winter. Eve brings her guitar and sings, and we camp out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sounds like it could be fun. I better get better at riding then." And everything else, he added to himself. "Wait Eve sings?" He smiled. "I'm looking forward to hearing her."

"Like an angel," Ronson said. "Makes me wish I were straight," he dodged a playful smack from Alec on the back of the head. "I just want her to sing me to sleep. Look, here she comes! Ask her to sing Danny Boy, but get out the tissues."

He was going to ask why he would need tissues but thought better of it. He finished his sandwich and beer and waited for Eve to come close enough to ask.

"Hello, James, Jase," Eve bent to kiss each of their cheeks. "It's good to see you both so happy. What am I being asked to sing now? Honestly Ronson, you haven't been home a day already and I'm regretting it," she teased, hugging her friend.

"Well, it was said that you sing like an angel, I wouldn't mind hearing. But you don't have to Eve." Jase was flushing red. "Also I think Ronson wanted me to ask you because he didn't want to ask himself." He spoke in a light teasing fashion.

"Ah yes, he and Alec tease each other about me," Eve laughed. "Apparently Alec and I have mad affairs while Ronson is on the trail, and then when he is home, he and I sneak off to have secret trysts. Everyone knows, but no one says, you know," Eve winked at him, smiling at his blush. "What does Ronson want to hear me sing, then?"

Jase hid his mouth with his a hand trying to hide his laugh but grinned when Eve winked at him, he got it. Jase then turned to Ronson. "Yes Ronson, what do you want her to sing?"

"Danny Boy, please," he managed with a squeak, bright red. James, Tanner, Mallory and Alec laughed loudly, enjoying his nerves.

Jase joined in the laughter, he didn't have to worry about anything right now, free to enjoy himself right now. Soon he settled eager to hear Eve sing.

Eve took a sip of the water that James handed her and started singing, and immediately the bar went silent. Tanner wiped his eyes, and James squeezed Jase's hand, the melancholy of the dong affecting them all. After that she sang Shenandoah, and that had even Alec reaching for a tissue.

"Eve, before we all die of sorrow, something happy, please?" James begged.

The songs struck Jase deeply emotionally and musically and he ended up squeezing James's hand a little harder than he meant to. It took an increasing effort to keep the tears out of his eyes. Ronson hadn't been lying, she did sing like an Angel.

"What would you like?" Eve asked, reaching to hug Jase. "There's a new piece I heard..." She managed a rather upbeat song in Spanish, one that had everyone clapping along.

Jase hadn't expected to be hugged but hugged Eve back. He perked up happily at the upbeat Spanish song, he didn't understand a word but he rather enjoyed it, clapping along with everyone.

James found himself watching Jase, rather than paying attention to the music. The range of emotions that played out over his face during the songs were genuine, unguarded. They left James wishing to see that on his face when he heard the words 'I love you'.

Jase was smiling more freely by the time Eve had finished singing, he had dropped the majority of his guard down in front of more than just James for the first time in the six weeks that he had been in Silver Dollar.

"Eat your sandwich, before you disappear when I look at you sideways," James reminded. "Are we playing cards again, Alec?"

Jase turned to look at James with a raised eyebrow and a completely confused look on his face. "You saying I'm a beanpole?" He asked, amused.

"Just a little," James teased. "I want you to have energy later," he whispered in Jase's ear. "We can take a blanket out on the porch again, watch the stars. Or you can watch the stars, and I can look at you."

"James." He sighed and shook his head, eating another sandwich, highly amused and felt warm inside at the next words that James had whispered to him. "But that sounds nice though." He whispered back after swallowing his bite.

"Good, nothing to do tomorrow but laze about anyway," James smiled. "I need to take care of the horses and we can do some riding, but otherwise, I'm all yours for the day."

“I'll help with the horses, I should get to know Dash better, it should help with my riding if we know each other." He liked knowing that he now had a home, somewhere safe to live now. But more than that he had someone that he could love - not that he could say that out loud just yet.

"I think you both may abandon me for each other," James put an arm around him and squeezed him. "But nothing too early, I have to wake you up properly."

"He's a beautiful horse but I could never abandon you James." He said seriously with a playful grin. He leaned against James slightly when squeezed. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way now." He kissed his cheek -without caring about the people around them - then went back to finishing the last bites of sandwich.

Alec nudged Ronson to see, and they both grinned. Alec stole a kiss from his brunette lover, one that had them unaware of their surroundings for a bit. "It's contagious," Eve laughed. "Now I just need someone."

Jase looked up again after he finished the last of the sandwich. "What's contagious?" He had completely missed the Alec and Ronson kiss and so was mildly confused as to what Eve had meant that now she needed someone.

James pointed where Ronson was straddling Alec's lap. "Eve is jealous, tired of being alone," he said. "I know how she feels."

Jase turned and looked round. "Oh that." He smiled. "They make a nice couple." He turned back to James. "I thought Tanner was interested in her?" He unsurely questioned wondering if he had read their interaction wrong the day before.

"He is, but he still misses M. They've been dancing around each other a long time. Race makes it awkward as well," James offered. "Ronson has calmed Alec in a way I didn't think was possible. He's content."

Jase hadn't even thought about the race thing, to him it didn't matter. "I can understand him missing M James. But living here in Silver Dollar, I thought love was love James." He spoke softly.

"It is, but that doesn't mean we come from here," James said. "The largest thing that stops us is the ideas we learned, that we've never thought to question. They'll be together someday, but she has to stop seeing herself as a black whore, and he needs to stop seeing himself as a cheater. The negative things we believe about ourselves, are far more damaging than anything that other people tell us."

Jase stiffened at James's words and looked away nodding. He understood completely and he needed a moment to calm himself from his own memories of that until the day before. "Yeah." He whispered. "I, yeah. get it" He swallowed and leaned himself against James.

James wrapped Jase tighter in his arms and pressed a kiss to his hair. "I know, me too," he said softly. "I've been called a traitor, an unnatural whore, a hell bent abomination, a cock sucking child molester... I know, Jase. But we're none of those things. We're good people, who care, who work hard to take care of each other. At the end of the day, I have to remind myself of that."

"I know we're not, and well you helped me see that. We're all family." He murmured softly because that's how this was feeling, like a real family who cared about each other and helped each other, accepting them for who they were. "You're a good person James, and a lovely boyfriend. Remember that at the end of the day too."

James's eyes widened, a look of pure shock on his face. "Thank you, I don't think I've ever been so proud to be told something in my life," he kissed Jase softly. "Do you want to stay for cards, or go home?"

"It's true, you helped me accept myself in record time." Jase responded to the soft kiss, smiling after. "We should stay for a couple rounds unless you want to go home, help me improve my riding skills for that camping, fishing trip."

"Alright, what are we playing?" James asked.

"Let's try a few rounds of Blackjack first?" Ronson smiled. "I'm rusty."

Jase smiled, he remembered the majority of what James had taught him the day before about the game so he was looking forward to this.

"Grab a handful of pennies everyone," Alec grinned, Ronson still sitting on his lap. "Bastard said he's going to make an honest man of me," Alec complained.

Jase snickered and took his handful, he stayed next to James but much closer than the day before. He was at ease and ready to get started on the first hand of the game.

 

Alec dealt out the cards, and Tanner and Mallory complained. "I swear you should check his sleeves, Ronson."

 

"Yes, check his sleeves, yesterday he had two of the same card," Eve scolded.

 

"Alright," Ronson unrolled Alec's sleeve, and something clattered to the floor. Tanner grinned, clearly in on the joke."

 

Jase watched in amusement, remembering what happened the day before. He wasn't sure what rolled out of the sleeve but he knew that it probably shouldn't have been there.

 

Ronson yelled and smacked Alec's arm. "You didn't!" He held up the gold band.

 

"I had it sized when you went on the drive," Alec grinned. "Will you wear it?"

 

"You idiot," Ronson shook his head. "Of course," he kissed Alec and let him put the band on his finger."

 

Jase watched everything unfolding and smiled, happy for Alec and Ronson. He could see how much they meant to each other and it was nice to see.

 

James watched, a smile on his face. "Someday," he whispered to Jase.

 

Jase looked at James with a smile. The thought was nice. "Yeah someday." He whispered to not take anything away from the happy couple right now.

 

James squeezed him and Eve shot them a knowing look, dealing out cards. "You want your own hand this time?

 

"Yeah Eve, thanks." Jase nodded wanting to play for himself this time round. He was looking forward to this, he had enjoyed it the day before and planned on enjoying the game again.

 

"And remember, no cheating," Eve teased him.

 

"You know I wouldn't." He grinned at Eve, he had heard the teasing in her voice and made sure his matched so that it was obvious that he got it.

 

"All I know is you never came back last night," Eve teased. "Keeping him out all night and corrupting him already, James?"

 

"Well since I'll officially be living with him from now Eve. I'll be collecting my stuff after the game so that the room is free." Jase spoke up. "I don't mind being corrupted by James."

 

Alec stopped staring at Ronson long enough to laugh and clap James on the back.

 

"Congratulations," Tanner smiled. "Glad the wine worked its magic."

 

Jase just smiled and held James's hand under the table, fixing his glasses with his free hand, his cards face down on the table.

 

James went through the motions of checking his cards, mind still on Jase's hand, warm in his. He pushed a few pennies into the middle, ignoring Alec's knowing grin. He never bet more than the minimum the first time, but he'd gone almost all in, distracted.

 

Jase paid no attention to anything except the game and his hand in James's. He followed the instructions that he remembered from the day before, playing the best that he could with this only being his second time ever playing.

 

James didn't win any of the hands, barely going through the motions. His thoughts were elsewhere, in bed with the bespectacled young man at his side, and how to keep him safe on Monday.

 

Jase lost more hands than he won but he was still enjoying himself, but he did notice that James was distracted. "James, you look like you would rather be somewhere else?"

 

"No, not at all," James smiled. "Just thinking... Unless taking you to bed now is an option," he bent to whisper in his ear.

 

"You're insatiable James." He whispered fondly. "Just don't think too hard." He squeezed his hand and put his focus back onto the rest of the hand.

 

"Only with you," James shook his head, trying to concentrate. He was grateful when Eve brought him another beer, a distraction from the memory of Jase's warm lips on him.

 

Jase concentrated on the game but every now and then glanced at James. He was close to winning this hand and so put his concentration into the rest of it.

 

James had a fair hand, nothing spectacular, 16. He asked for another card, and frowned at the 8, and folded.

 

As it would be Jase ended up losing the hand and deciding that he wanted to stop for the day he excused himself. He wouldn't stop James if he wanted to keep playing but Jase wanted to go pack his belongings and get them over to the house.

 

"Going to pack? Do you want help?”

 

"Yeah, but you don't have to stop playing on my account." He leant down and kissed James briefly and smiled. "You'll know where to find me, and if I'm not there I'll be at home." he straightened and headed out and off to his room.

 

James's heart clenched at that... home. Someone considered his house home. He smiled, and bet in for another hand, watching Jase walk away.

 

Jase headed up to the room that had been his for the six weeks since arriving in Silver Dollar. He grabbed his suitcase, opened it and started placing his few sets of clothes inside along with his spoked cowboy boots and his two pistols. He placed his hat on his head and closed up the case, picked it up and made his way back out.

 

"Hey, my little good luck charm," James smiled. "Ready?" He stood and took the suitcase, smiling at the picture that Jase made. "Ready for your riding lesson?"

 

"Good luck charm?" Jase grinned. "Yeah ready." He was surprised when James took the suitcase, he had never expected that but if it made James happy... "Yeah, I want to give it another go. Having done it once I know what to expect."

 

"Good, we'll get some carrots for Dash, and you can try putting the saddle on him as well this time," James opened the door for him and took his hand as they walked home. "He tries to hold his breath so the saddle will be looser, and then stop suddenly once you're on."

 

He nodded, listening with rapt attention to what James was telling him, the information rather important from what he gathered - especially since Dash was a very smart horse - a very cheeky smart horse. "He learnt that on his own then? Not Alec messing around like he did with the sneezing?"

"Yes, a lot of horses try it," James rolled his eyes. "Xena hasn't, but then again she has her own quirks. They're rather like people, each one has their own likes and dislikes. I also haven't let Alec near her."

 

"Alec obviously is good at training horses but good at training them to misbehave more than behave it sounds like." He moved in closer to James as they walked and got closer to home. He smiled at that thought of finally having a home.

 

"Well, he likes adding a bit of humor to things, we didn't get much of that at the orphanage," James said, handing Jase a key ring. "Here's a copy of the key for you."

 

Jase nodded in understanding. "I like him." He accepted the key and safely placed it in his pocket. They soon arrived back home, after first picking up the carrots. "This is really real yeah?"

 

"As real as it can be, should I pinch you?" James teased. He put the suitcase down next to the dresser. "Let's see if you can seduce Dash with those carrots."

 

Jase bit his lip lightly. "Please don't." He said with a tinge of well placed humour. "But feel free to bite later." He added very casually. He nodded and started the walk down to where the horses were waiting.

 

James sputtered in laughter and followed, picking up the saddles from the racks. He patted Xena and put the bridle on her. He then put the blanket on her, and the saddle.

 

"What's funny?" Jase questioned over his shoulder while grabbing Dash's bridle and setting it over his head.

 

"Just thinking about biting you," James teased. "Other places I can bite besides your chest. Dash... scratch his belly, Jase," James pointed. "He'll take a breath and you can tighten the buckles."

 

Jase shook his head, huffing out a laugh before following the instructions to finish getting the saddle on Dash correctly. He tightened the buckles and tested them to make sure it was all secure. Once satisfied he began to lead him out into the riding area.

 

"Alright, let's try the canter again," James instructed. "Then we'll try a sprint. I don't want you sore later, I have plans for that ass."

 

Jase nodded - then lightly blushed before swinging himself up and onto Dash. He set him into a simple walk before giving the signal for a canter which after a few seconds of rebalancing himself he managed to stay mostly balanced. He made sure to hold the muscles that he needed for balance and kept his posture straight. He spoke to Dash giving him a promise of carrots if he behaved and didn't sneeze on anyone. He wasn't sure if it was really going to mean anything to the horse but it kept him strong in the saddle. Eventually he made his way back over to James.

 

"He understands more than you think, if you don't give him the carrots, he'll remember it next time you try to ride him," James said.

 

"Yeah I'd say so, especially since he saw the bag of them." He grinned. "That time though felt better with the canter. I didn't feel like I was going to fall off at any second this time."

 

"Good, a little bit of practice will help a lot. After Monday, we can ride the fences and check if it needs repairs. Bring lunch, a blanket," James smiled. "Want to try a sprint across the meadow?"

 

"That's the same as a gallop yeah?" Jase questioned, remembering reading about it in a book some time ago. He knew that he needed much more balance for this. "I'll give it a go."

 

"Yes, make sure you grip your thighs, he tends to take off," James said. He opened the gate and remounted, pausing to look up at Jase with a smile.

 

Jase smiled at James then looked ahead, took a breath and stood up in the stirrups and leaned forward, signalled for the gallop and hoped that he wouldn't fall off.

 

"Keep your thighs gripped and lean," James yelled as he tried to coax Xena into a run. True to form, she took that as her cue to stop dead.

 

"Right James." Jase called back. James hadn't been wrong, Dash went off rather fast and Jase almost immediately felt like he was going to fall off. He managed to barely with bad form hang on for the majority of the gallop before losing his grip and ending up on the ground, not exactly hurt but he was a little winded.

 

James got Xena into enough of a canter to get to him, and jumped down to help him off the ground. "You alright? Got your glasses?" James checked. "Let's try it again."

 

Jase was thankful for the help, taking deep breaths while leaning against James. "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm not hurt. My glasses are okay." He stood leaning against James for another moment until his breath came back to him.

 

James rubbed his back. "You really will need a massage and a soak after that. Let's try again?"

 

"Yeah but I'm still okay. Alright let's try Just lost my grip." He let go of James and headed over to Dash who was munching on the grass. He got his attention and climbed back up. This time he went into a walk, into a canter - skipping the trot - and led Dash into the gallop. He found this an easier transition instead of going straight from standing to gallop. he had much better luck this time, staying on - not perfect but at least better than the first round.

 

"Good job," James was fighting Xena who was trying to eat a tree branch. "Try coming back to me?"

 

Jase nodded. "Okay." He breathed to himself and did the same thing again, starting with the walk to canter to gallop method, making it back to James without incident.

 

James managed to wrestle her away from the sapling and smiled. "There went the apple tree," he sighed. "Good thing Tanner gets fruit to trade."

 

"I'm sure we can always grow another one James, or even save that one." His heart was thumping in his chest, he felt like he had been the one running - not Dash.

 

"You alright?" James studied him. "Let's get you some water and your hat, it's hot today."

 

"Yeah, adrenaline I'm guessing." He concentrated on his breathing for a moment, forcing everything to slow back to normal. "And since riding is new for me, I don't think my body was quite sure what was going on." He softly laughed. "But I enjoyed it."

 

"Good, I think once Monday is over, you're going to be free to find a lot more things that you enjoy," James laughed. "Remind me to bring out more water for the tree as well."

 

Jase nodded with a smile. "Don't worry I will remind you. Yeah, things I've never gotten to experience, but I'm happy I'm getting to experience them with you." he set Dash into a walk to get back to the barn and to the carrots, he owed the horse.

 

James followed, Xena walking at a placid pace behind Dash. James shook his head, at least Jasee was getting the hang of riding Dash; Xena's training was slow going at best. He made a mental note to borrow a more reliable horse from Alec for Monday.

 

Jase easily jumped down, gave Dash a pat then went over to the bag of carrots, rewarding the horse with a fresh carrot - a reward. Dash quickly snatched it and began happily munching the vegetable.

 

James dismounted and caught him around the waist, Xena barging in to steal a carrot. "I should give you no carrots for a week for eating the apple tree," James scolded.

 

Jase laughed softly. "At least you’re a good boy Dash." He quietly spoke to the horse that he was still petting. "And Dash, sneeze on me and you won't get another carrot." Dash didn't sneeze but he did rub the side of his face against his chest. Jase wasn't sure if it was because the horse was itchy or if it was affection but at least it wasn't horse sneeze.

 

"He's quite good at bargains," James laughed. "He knows when we've been in trouble that I tell him he'll get an apple when we get home safe."

 

"I'm discovering that." Jase smiled and finally removed the bridle and saddle off of Dash. "He's a great horse, I feel somewhat safe for a beginner rider on him."

 

"Good, he likes you," James commented, keeping an eye on Dash who was trying for more carrots. "He doesn't let Alec ride him."

 

Jase grabbed another carrot then closed up the bag. He gave it to Dash who eagerly snatched it up like the first one. "What does he do to Alec if Alec tries to ride him?"

 

"Well, it ranges from lying down on his side, to taking off while Alec is mounting," James grinned. "Once he planted his feet and Alec went over his head. It's all because Alec insulted him though, told him that he was going to give him carrots if he pulled the cart, and then didn't. Now Dash turns and shows him his rear end."

 

Jase tried to hold back his laughter but he couldn't and ended up laughing loud and long at what James told him. He was imagining what those situations would look like. "Well I know to never lie about carrots."

 

"Or apples," James said solemnly. "We NEVER joke about apples. Alec doesn't even go in the pen with him." He brushed Xena and filled her trough with grain.

 

"And no, I don't have any," James told Dash. "Next time I see Tanner. Eve comes and rides him sometimes, he loves when she brings melon."

 

"He's a loved and spoiled horse." He saw Dash flicker an ear. "You're spoiled Dash, and I know you know it." He affectionately spoke to the horse, finally finishing with the curry comb.

 

Dash made a sound and turned to nip at Jase's shirt sleeve. "And you're about to be a really spoiled piano player," James said in his ear.

 

Hey! No biting at the clothes Dash." He scolded. "Ah James..." He jumped and lightly shivered hearing those words in his ear. "Yes later I know."

 

James chuckled. "Hurry up with you then, I want to put dinner in the oven before we take a bath."

 

"Yes, yes James." He grinned and put the curry comb back in it's place then stretched his arms over his head. "Alright, let's go inside then."

 

James filled several buckets with water and put them on the stove to heat, and put a roast in the oven. By the time the water was boiling, he had filled the tub with cool water.

 

Jase was paying rapt attention to everything James did, trying to learn by observation for the time being.

 

"I set it up so the tub will drain to the garden, but we still have to heat water," James said, pulling off his boots. "Anything we could do to save water during the drought, we've tried to continue doing. And it comes in handy in the winter, no having to go outside wet."

 

Jase nodded. "Understandable, saving water out here would be rather important drought or no drought. Also no one would want to go outside in winter whilst wet."

 

"Alright you," James murmured. "Let's unwrap you," he started on Jase's shirt buttons and trousers. "You got a bit of sun out there too, you'll be tan in no time."

 

"Not sure that I'll tan, I'm destined to always be this pale. I'm not originally from America James, even though I have the accent and all." He helped when he needed to with getting out of the clothes.

 

"Where are you from?" Jane looked up from where he was kneeling, unlacing Jase's boots.

 

"England James." He slipped into his original accent, he had been a few years old when they had travelled over. "London more specifically. My family was sick of the dreary weather."

 

"And then America, where they decided you didn't fit in their plans either?" James asked sadly. "I am glad you made it to me though."

 

"Yeah, something like that." He sighed quietly. "But I'm glad I've made it here and to you though. I already made peace within myself about my parents being unpleasant. It doesn't bother me anymore because I haven't seen them for a very long time and I don't plan on it either. So don't sound sad, I have a new family here."

 

"M always said that Silver Dollar was a place for orphans to find a family," James said quietly. He traced his fingers down Jase's back, stopping to caress the smooth, pale hips.

 

Jase smiled and shivered at the touches, slightly weary of his scars despite knowing that they were safe and he was safe, but it was brighter here and he was trying to not be self conscious right now.

 

"So how did you know you liked men?" James asked. "Part of me has always known, but I wish I would have at least admitted it to myself earlier."

 

Women just never appealed to me but I never quite understood why until I got older and realised that I wasn't like any of the other guys in the town I was in. It escalated from there as you already know." He hadn't dropped his English accent, remaining in it instead of his American one.

 

"You sound damn sexy like that," James growled playfully. "I can't see you with a woman, but then... I'm not sure how I was for years either."

 

"Oh, then shall I stay speaking this way in front of you then?" He leaned against James. "I could honestly see you with both men and women, you've got that look that would make you attractive to both."

 

"Please? You're making me hard," James shivered. "There was always something missing with women, too many soft edges."

 

He dropped the accent back to the American one, or well more Texan sounding one. "Nice to know that my original accent has that kind of affect on you."

 

"All of you does, and your voice is always erotic. But that accent... I'm glad you don't use it in public."

 

"I'll keep it just for you, our secret." Jase smiled "Maybe I'll slip back into it later after our soak". "Now are we just going to keep standing here or are we going to actually soak, it's feeling a little cool."

 

“Come on then," James laughed and stepped into the tub, offering Jase a hand. He settled into the water, leaving room for Jase to sit between his legs.

 

Jase took the hand and stepped into the tub after James, settling between his legs automatically and leant back. The water felt really good on his muscles, relaxing and rejuvenating them for later on.

 

James ran hands over his shoulders, working out the tension from riding. Jase was still slight, small enough for James to span his waist with his hands. "You still need feeding," James teased gently. "I'll have to keep cooking for you."

 

Jase leaned into the hands running over his shoulders, hissing at particularly sore bits that he hadn't even had known existed. "Hmmm, or maybe I'm just a slight build, but more muscle would be nice." He sighed and tried to not tense up any further.

 

"The muscles will come with the riding, and helping around here," James said. "This is probably a lot more physical than what you've done before, but you'll adjust. The hardest part is still the mornings," he laughed.

 

"Yeah, I could feel it, you really have to use them for your balance." He nodded and leant himself fully back on James. "I've done physical stuff just different stuff...." He sighed and shook his head. "No we're not talking about that rubbish again." He muttered, he wanted that part of his life to be over.

 

"If and when you want to," James lathered the washcloth with soap and rubbed Jase's arms.

 

"No, you know it already. I just don't want to talk about it again." He closed his eyes and concentrated on the relaxing feeling of being washed by James.

 

"I know, but someday you might want to talk, and I'll be here," James poured a pitcher of water down Jase's back to wash off the soap and wet his hair.

 

Jase sighed quietly. "Someday maybe." He went silent again, keeping his eyes shut when he felt the water being poured over him. "This is nice though, just these simple things together." He spoke quietly once he was sure he wouldn't suddenly get a mouthful of water.

 

"I enjoy them," James said, massaging soap into his curls. "There's far too little simple pleasures."

 

"Yeah..." Jase breathed, the hands washing his hair feeling unexpectedly good. He was already getting slightly worked up about the promise of later, but he kept himself under control - just concentrating on now and not later just yet.

 

James rinsed his hair and then scrubbed his own skin clean, before relaxing back with his hand's on Jase's waist.

 

Jase was completely relaxed, his muscles now lax and warm and his head was feeling clearer. He still didn't open his eyes, just enjoying feeling things without seeing - like James's hands on his waist.

 

James was humming the song Eve had sang earlier in Spanish, and tapping his fingers in time on Jase's skin. "You ready to get out, love?" he asked after the water had gone tepid.

 

"Mmm yeah I am." The water wasn't as pleasant now, so now he figured was as good a time to get out than any.

 

James stood and helped him up, wrapping him in a soft towel and drying his hair. "You look like a drowned owl," he teased Jase, who was blinking, trying to see without his glasses.

 

"My eyes aren't that big." He jokingly complained. "But yeah my eyesight kind of sucks without my glasses. I also like to think of myself more like a drowned cat." He had been going to say that he could dry himself but honestly he liked being looked after for the first time in his life.

 

"I can see that," James stood back so Jase could see him more clearly. He toweled his hair until it was standing up in curls, and James couldn't help but kiss him on the forehead. "I think you're adorable, it's endearing."

 

Jase now dry went over to where his glasses were left and felt for them, finally getting them back on. "Much better." He now occurred to him what James just said. "Adorable? More awkward than adorable I would think...."

 

"Not to me," James said firmly. "And my vote wins, I'm the one falling for you," he stepped out of the tub and toweled himself off.

 

"Alright fine, you win. I'm adorable okay?" He softly huffed pretending like it was a big deal to admit to it.

 

"You don't mind it at all," James teased, pulling Jase into the bedroom. "You really are though."

 

"Only because it's you." He said laughing softly as he was pulled into the bedroom with James.

James stole a kiss before lying Jase down on the bed. "Get comfortable so I can give you that massage," he instructed.

Jase willingly went down onto the bed, making himself as comfortable as he could. He was already somewhat relaxed from the bath so he figured that this shouldn't be too painful - he hoped since this was his real first massage ever.

James kept his hands soft, not applying too much pressure. Jase had enough sore muscles without him adding to them, so he kept the touch just enough to relax him: down the arms, spine, and legs.

Jase's eyes automatically closed with the gentle pressure of the hands working along his back. He buried his face into the pillow and forced himself to remain relaxed whenever there was a bit of his back or shoulders that even the light massage seemed to cause pain to.

"Roll over?" James asked once he had reached Jase's feet. He worked his knuckles over the pressure points, before moving up to Jase's hands.

It took a second but Jase rolled over onto his back, eyes remaining closed, he trusted James plenty and he was becoming rather more relaxed.

"You feel good," James said softly, keeping his voice down to allow Jase to relax. "Do you want a nap before dinner?"

"Feels good." He confirmed. "No, I can make do without a nap." He was relaxed but he wasn't tired at all.

James laid down beside him, hand still in Jase's. "Thank you, for letting me touch you. I know that's new."

"Mmm, but after last night it's not so scary thinking about you touching my skin. I honestly trust you." He curled himself instinctively closer to James. He just wanted to spend some relaxing time with him.

James smiled and tucked an arm around him. He told him about the crops he had planted that spring, and when they would be ready to harvest. Wheat, hay, corn, and the vegetables in the garden.

Jase listened to James speak about the crops, asking a few questions here and there about harvesting and such. He tucked his face into James's shoulder, comfortable and nuzzling.

"Imagine a whole lot of afternoons like this," James mused. "I like it. And I can't wait for Tanner to get you the new strings for the piano so you can play."

"Mmm, yeah I can practice some of the other music that I don't often play, and tomorrow I'll go through the trunk, you said there was music in there." He smiled and kissed James's shoulder, just because he could.

"I can't wait," James smiled at the kiss, placing a soft one on Jase's hair in return. "Remind me to check the hen house before bed, I didn't this morning."

"There's hens? I never noticed." He sighed, he was discovering that he had a weakness for James's hand being in his hair, it was a comfort even when he didn't need it. "May I come check the hen house with you?"

"Of course," James agreed. "In a bit? I'm enjoying this. I don't have a rooster, so the hens are pretty quiet. It's behind the barn."

"I didn't mean right now." He softly huffed against James's skin. "Probably why I didn't notice them, they are so quiet." He mused softly.

"There's only a few, mostly enough for me, and trading some to Tanner for apples," James laughed. "The hen house is locked and protected as well, too many eagles and coyotes."

"Good, it wouldn't be good if you ended up feeding the wild animals your well reared chickens." He moved himself closer to James, curling himself more around him than just next to him.

"Mmmm," James agreed. "I wouldn't have taken you for a snuggler," he smiled. "I enjoy it."

"Well I'm learning a lot about myself too. I guess cause I've never had the option to ever experience this stuff but you're also nice and warm and comfortable." He felt unashamed about his snuggling.

"Good, I'm glad you like it," James pulled him closer. "And you're also a pleasure to hold."

He hummed happily, wanting to stay like this as long as they could. He never knew what he was missing out on and now that he knew he never wanted any of this to ever end.

James ran his fingers through Jase's still damp hair. "Do you want me to brush it for you?"

"You don't have to, really. But if you want to then I won't say no. But I'm feeling rather spoiled by you. You're an amazing boyfriend James." He spoke into James's shoulder, hiding his face.

"I enjoy it," James said. "It's my prerogative, to spoil you rotten. You deserve every bit of it." He reached for the brush off the nightstand and ran it through Jase's hair.

He wanted to say that he didn't deserve it but he knew it was useless to argue that with James so he didn't bother and instead enjoyed the attentions he was receiving from James.

James tugged his way through the tangles as gently as he could. "I'm sorry, with straight hair I'm not so used to this," he apologized.

"It's alright, you're being gentler than you probably realise, so don't apologise, there is no need for it James." He kissed James's shoulder again.

James put down the brush and turned to kiss him, a soft exploring kiss.

Jase was caught a little off guard at the soft exploring kiss but had no issue with going along with it.

James kept his hands on Jase, running his fingers over the warm skin, over his back and shoulders.

Jase sighed, breaking out of the kiss and pressing his back into the fingers that were running over his skin.

"You're gorgeous," James sighed, enjoying Jase pressing against him. He slid against him, a sensual glide of skin and heat.

Jase's breath slightly hitched and his eyes closed for a second. He enjoyed the warm feeling of James sliding against him.

"We aren't going to get out of this bed any time soon," James arched against him, nibbling at Jase's neck.

"Hnn what about dinner? Or is it going to be fine?" He wanted to make sure their time right now was okay because James was doing a rather good job at distracting him.

"It will be fine, I built the fire to burn slowly," James murmured. He pressed his hips against Jase with a sigh and continued to explore his neck.

"Alright then." He let himself give in to James, pressing his own hips up against James asking for further contact, turning his head, letting James explore his neck easier.

James rolled over on top of Jase, careful not to put too much weight on him. "I'll make sure I feed you before we fall asleep, I promise," he found Jase's earlobe and pulled it between his teeth.

Jase slightly bucked and keened, the bite on his ear making him feel hot momentarily. "James..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, love?" James managed, his erection pressed against Jase.

He blushed Crimson. "More...?" He pressed his own arousal more firmly against James.

"Of course," James let a bit more of his weight rest on Jase while he leaned into kiss him.

Jase wrapped an arm around James, returning the kiss softly. "I want you James, please..."

"Any way you like," James vowed. "What would you like?"

"You, ah." His face was bright red. "I want you fully." He mumbled softly looking anywhere but at James.

"Jase, look at me lover," James said softly. "Are you sure you want me inside you, and it's not just what you think I want?"

"I've been thinking about it most of the day." He softly admitted and finally looked at James, sincerity and embarrassment covering his face. "I've waited so many years... I want it, please. I need it."

"Alright, but slowly," James ran his fingers across the sun kissed cheek bones. "I want to make sure you enjoy it."

He nodded. "I know. I have read books over the years...Not that there was much information." He sighed and his eyes fluttered shut, the fingers on his cheek relaxing to him.

"Is there anything you'd like to know first?" James asked, reaching for the oil and rolling onto his side to admire Jase lying there.

"I know the basics of how this works and...." He looked away. "It's not like I haven't explored myself." He muttered very softly.

"I'd like to watch that," James kissed him. "Wrap your leg over me, I think I can reach. This way I can kiss you as well."

"M-maybe some other time." He flushed before wrapping his leg around James, adjusting himself and grabbed at one of the extra pillows shoving it under his hips. He had experimented and found the pillow helped with support even on his own.

James kept kissing him, the soft kisses that seemed to have the most reaction from Jase. The pillow helped, and he spent a few minutes rubbing his hands across the unfamiliar skin.

 

Jase let out tiny squeaks and moans as he felt James rubbing his hands over his skin coupled with the soft kisses. It all helped keep him calm but also raise the anticipation.

A gentle press of a finger, and James teased at him. "I'd like to try something, if you'll indulge me?"

"O-okay, I trust you James." His breath hitching, the gentle press of the finger causing him to try and get more from it.

"Roll onto your stomach for me, and spread your legs?" James watched the play of emotions, the uncertainty. "How would you feel about my tongue in you?"

Jase was a little confused but trusted James inexplicably to know what he was doing so he moved his leg off of James and rolled himself over, adjusting himself to be comfortable. "I, it sounds weird.... But, I think I wouldn't mind giving it ago."

James bent to tongue at him with a moan, teasing at Jase's hole. He hadn't expected to get so turned on by it himself, but it left him so sore he ached. Curling the tip of his tongue into Jase, he admitted to himself that he wasn't going to last long.

Jase moaned and gripped the pillow under his face. James's tongue leaving him wanting and needing more. He could feel himself a little closer to coming than he liked so he slipped a hand down and gripped the base of his cock to get rid of the feeling for now so that he could last longer.

"We can both come from this, and last longer later," James offered, pausing to speak. He nipped at Jase's arse cheek. "I'm deadly close as well."

Jase shivered, breathing heavily and let the feelings build up again - hastened by the nip.

"Jase," James moaned into his skin, sliding against the blanket. "Come for me?"

"J-James..." He breathed out heavily in response. He whimpered and came quietly, his body trembling hard.

"My beautiful boy," James sighed and came with a cry against him. He ended up lying with his face pressed against the small of Jase's back, pressing kisses to his skin.

Jase was panting and trying to catch his breath after that, he had rather enjoyed it and was looking forward to James finally being inside him later on. For now he was more relaxed than when they started but felt rather sticky.

"Let me get a towel before we stick together," James raised his head finally. He stood up and wandered back with a wet towel, and cleaned them both off. "I'll put a clean quilt on after, no use dirtying two of them." He laid down next to Jase and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Jase hummed softly and lazily cuddled back up to James. He felt warm and just wanted to lay here with James for as long as possible.

"I should take dinner out," James laughed. "We can make sandwiches from it later."

"Probably should." Jase smiled and let go of James, snuggling instead into the pillows and blankets - still rather awake, just feeling rather lazy.

James made quick work of taking out the roast and covering it, and making them sandwiches for later that could wait. He went back to the bedroom and stood watching Jase, marveling over the beautiful man in his bed.

Jase while James had been gone had purposely spread himself out in the middle of the bed on his back. He was thinking about their recent activity, his eyes closed, and he was lightly biting his lower lip.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" James smiled, bending to straddle him. "You look so sexy."

"Your tongue inside me." He spoke bluntly, with a light blush. "Hmm? You think so?" He looked up at James from underneath him.

"Yes, I think so," James reached down to stroke Jase. "And I think you're going to look incredible with my cock inside you," he purred, reaching for the oil. He bent to kiss Jase with a hungry moan.

Jase swallowed and felt himself getting hot and bothered at James's words. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they kissed, pulling back out of it eventually.

"Are you ready?" James asked, pouring some oil in his fingers to warm. He teased at Jase, soft circles around the puckered skin, fluttering movements across it.

"Yeah." He shivered at the initial contact, moaning softly and whining at the teasing. "J-James..." He was shifting trying to get the finger inside him.

"I have you, darling," James pressed into him, while catching Jase's bottom lip in his teeth. James inhaled the moan escaping Jase's kiss reddened lips and breathed him in, the smell of him, salty arousal and the smell of his sun warmed skin.

Jase kept moaning softly and clenching his hands at the sheets under him. He was a little overwhelmed by James surrounding all of his senses.

James kept his fingers teasing, kept Jase on edge, needing more. "Relax for me, that's it," James devoured his mouth as he added a second finger, thankful he'd already gotten off once.

Jase focused on James's voice and let himself relax as best he could, whining since he was still being teased. His breath hitched in the kiss as he felt the second finger. His mind slowly blanking to just James.

"Jase," James said reverently, searching for the best spot to give him pleasure. He caught Jase's hands one by one and placed them on his shoulders. "Look at me, I want to see your face," he coaxed."

Slowly Jase turned his face to look back at James, opening his eyes which he closed at some point. He was softly gripping at James's shoulders and wanted to hide his face again, being aware of how flushed he must be.

"Look at me, lover," James cajoled. "I want to watch those gorgeous eyes," he smiled. He managed the tip of his third finger and moaned softly, eyes locked on Jase's blushing face.

He had closed his eyes struggling to keep them open under James's gaze. "James..." He panted. "J-just get in me a-already." His eyes opening momentarily, doing his best to follow what James asked.

"Alright," James slid into his with a cry, his skin covered in goosebumps. "Jase, god..." his cry was hoarse, strangled.

Jase let out a string of curses as he was entered rougher than he was expecting. His nails dug into James's shoulders and he adjusted his legs to get James in deeper...crying out when he felt a nudge to a particularly sensitive spot inside.

"Jase, are you alright?" James managed, pulling back to check his expression, arching beneath the onslaught of nails.

"I'm okay." He took a few steadying breaths and stopped gripping James so tight. "You can move." He bucked lightly to prove that he was okay.

"Alright, just tell me if I need to stop?" James managed, pulling out a little and pushing back in. "Give me your hands?"

"I will." He softly murmured out and moaned. He gave his hands to James without hesitation once he processed the question.

James wove their fingers together and used the traction to push himself up enough to kiss Jase. Once he was in to the hilt, he started rocking, mouthing at Jase's neck.

Jase fell into the easy rocking rather quickly. He could feel some residual pain still but it wasn't a bother for him since he had pleasure starting to completely override it. He wasn't very loud, just letting out soft moans primarily.

"You're perfect," James murmured. "Enough oil?"

"Y-yeah, plenty J-James." He breathed out and wrapped his legs tighter around James, trying to get him to go faster.

James took Jase's cock in a hand full of warm oil and starting stroking him in time with the thrusts. "I can't believe you're in my arms," James marveled at him, slightly out of breath. Both of their skins were covered in sweat, and Jase's hair was damp with it at his temples.

His body arched as he felt James take him in his hand. He could barely keep up on what to focus on and so focused on nothing but the pleasure of James surrounding his senses, his voice... He could no longer respond vocally the only sounds coming from him were soft and breathy moans. His eyes shut tight.

"Baby, look at me," James breathed. "Just one more time?"

Jase slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on James, shivering at his simple words.

"I love you, Jase," James whispered, "I'm so in love with you I can't breath sometimes when I look at you." Several expert twists of Jase's cock, and James caught him mouth in a kiss that hid his cry as he reached his climax.

Jase whimpered. He was absolutely overwhelmed by James but loved it. He came seconds behind James, letting out a softer cry, breaking out of the kiss, panting very hard.

James kissed his Jase's cheek until his own breathing slowed, and opened his eyes.

Jase slowly came down from his high, opening his eyes slowly and smiled not quite shyly at James. This had been overwhelming and intense for Jase and he didn't yet try to speak.

"Gorgeous, lover," James kissed him and settled curled around him.

"Mmm felt nice James." He softly spoke after a few moments. His face blushed softly just remembering what they just did.

"Good," James slipped out of him and kissed him softly. "No blushing, you were perfect."

He felt rather messy but ignored it for the minute. "I, it's automatic..." He returned James's kiss. "You were the one who was perfect James."

"I just did what you asked," James nuzzled his skin. "Practice makes perfect, it will even get better."

He hummed, staying close to James. "Well then we must practice whenever we get the chance." He got as close as he could then snuggled into James.

"I agree," James laughed. He wrapped his arms around Jase. "I'll clean us up in a bit."

"No big rush, I'm enjoying laying here with you right now." He closed his eyes, letting his body relax. He had to admit to himself that this was the most relaxed, the safest and warmest he had ever been.

"I could get used to this," James admitted. "This is incredible."

"Mmm I could too." He gave a small nod and beginning to nuzzle into James's shoulder as usual.

"I was thinking, maybe this winter we can change around how things are set up in the house, make it ours," James said. "We can make a music room for you."

"That would be nice James. Home, our home." He still didn't feel deserving of any of this but slowly he was beginning to become accepting that he was and the longer he stayed here the more deserving he would be.

" Do you want to paint, or order new furniture? I never really moved in here, so I'm not attatched to it looking like it does," James said. "We can probably turn the bunk house into a workshop."

"I'll have to have a closer look at everything, and it's your house James so if there's anything you want to change..." He spoke softly, resting himself now closer to next to James than on top of him.

"I want you happy, and I don't care otherwise," James said. "I was in the Rangers and slept on the ground, and with you are the only nights I've slept here. Make it look like the home you've always dreamed of, I've never had one."

"You should be happy too James." He sat up a little to talk easier. "Well you will be sleeping here forever now. I won't let you not sleep here as long as I am here James."  
He slightly winced, a little sore in the hips and shifted a little to try and get comfortable.

"I am, as long as I look at you," James grinned. "And maybe we should be a bit less enthusiastic if we want to be able to get out of bed. You can be on top next time."

"I'm okay." Jase quickly rushed, he liked that they had been enthusiastic. "It I think is meant to hurt after in the beginning. The stickiness is more annoying than the pain." He softly admitted.

"Alright, let's clean up, good thing I didn't drain the tub," James laughed. He stretched and stood, cracking his back.

Jase slowly made to get up, stumbling a bit and wincing at first but managed to stay upright.

James steadied him with a hand on his elbow. "Careful, no dying on me now," he teased, his own muscles stiff.

Jase laughed. "Death by being too enthusiastic, no that would be too embarrassing." He leaned into James for a second, not for steadiness but just to be close to him.

"Yes, let's take it a little easier and not injure ourselves," James washed them each clean with the wet towel and soap and drained the tub. "Some tea and a sandwich?" James rubbed Jase's back gently, holding him for the closeness.

Jase felt more relaxed once clean, his muscles still a bit sore but he was feeling better.   
"Tea and a sandwich would be nice James." He had slipped back into his English accent automatically without thinking and leaning into James till he was practically hugging him.

James chuckled and kissed his forehead, tucking him into a kitchen chair wrapped in a blanket. He slices the toast into thick slices and made sandwiches, while the tea boiled. "Want to go out to the swing?" James asked. The first stars were starting to wink on.

Jase made himself comfortable on the chair, warm and content in the blanket cocoon. "Yeah, I like looking at the sky, it keeps everything in perspective." He stared at James, he still wanted to learn to cook but he wanted to get Monday over and done with first.

"Find some trousers and I'll meet you outside. We can check the hens after," James smiled, stopping to put his own trousers on.

Jase went back to the bedroom and opened his case, getting out a simple pair of trousers and a shirt then closed up the case again, he would sort out his clothing the next day. He put the trousers on along with his boots and finally the shirt before heading outside.

James brought out a plate of sandwiches and two mugs of tea, his bare feet smacking the dirt. "I was thinking Tuesday I could show you how I make bread? Tanner sells it, but I enjoy it."

"I would enjoy that James, I enjoy learning things from you." He sat down on the swing, cheekily snatching a sandwich and began munching casually.

"Well maybe you can teach me to play piano, I only know a little guitar," James smiled."

"I can try and teach you if you really want to." He smiled between bites. "Guitar is lovely when played well."

"Well maybe I can learn the songs you know on piano?" James asked. "I can't read music."

He nodded. "I'll teach you the basics though first otherwise it's impossible to play at all, regardless of reading music." He took a sip of tea, enjoying the brew.

"I like a challenge, learning something new is always interesting," James smiled. "I'm trying to learn Spanish from the cowhands."

Jase smiled and nodded, staring at his tea. "Challenges are always good." He gave a sidelong glance at James. "Spanish huh?" His English accent still coming through. "Do you know any now?"

Jase smiled and nodded, staring at his tea. "Challenges are always good." He gave a sidelong glance at James. "Spanish huh?" His English accent still coming through. "Do you know any now?"

"Te amo." Jase quietly repeated, committing it to memory, he liked the way it sounded. "Eve understood what you said?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, she knows bad words in a lot of languages," James laughed. "We aren't far from the border. We should go across for an afternoon."

Jase laughed and finished off his tea, staring momentarily at the sky. "It would be nice to see, I've never been over the border."

"The food is great and the language is beautiful," James said. "And the horses are worth seeing as well."

"I bet it is, I look forward to experiencing it all, with you." He murmured softly, keeping his gaze at the sky, staring at the stars.

"Do you ever think of going back to England?" James asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"I was six when I left, I don't remember enough to want to go back. This country is now my home, has been for the most of my life. Even if most of my life hasn't been good."

"I've never been to England, it might be nice to see it," James mused. "Oh, can't forget the chickens.”

"Well I guess we could always visit some time, but it's not really my home anymore at all." He stood up. "No we can't forget the chickens."

"There's a basket on the porch. I'll put the dishes in the sink," James stood.

Jase nodded and headed for the basket on the porch, gathering it up and waited for James to return.

James lit a lantern and found his boots, and returned to Jase. "Alright," James took his hand. "We should think about a dog?"

"A dog?" Jase questioned, gently holding his hand in James's. He didn't mind dogs, even if his preference was cats there was always a practicality though to own a dog.

"Or a cat? Or both?" James asked. "I've never had a pet, just livestock."

"Well cats are good at keeping the mice and rats away. Dogs guard well...." He mused aloud as they got closer to the hens.

"I did think about getting an ox for the plow, and a chicken for milk," James said thoughtfully. "When it was just me, I traded at the store. But with two of us, we can make it worth it."  
"Chicken for milk?" Jase asked amused and confused, trying to figure out how that worked. But the ox sounded rather practical.

"A cow for milk, sorry," James burst into giggles. "I think I'm more tired than I though. You're making me feel 15 again."

Jase laughed along, of course now it made sense. "Well we have done rather a bit of exercise." He grinned. "Fifteen? That's specific."

"My first kiss," James laughed wryly. "She smacked me and told me she knew that I really wanted her brother, and she was only a substitute. Only black eye I've ever had."

Jase nodded and grinned. "Perceptive girl, strong too if she gave you a black eye. So this is like that again just with less black eye's and more than just kissing eh?"

"This reminds me of being so out of my depth. I didn't realize I liked him yet," James said. "It hit me worse than the smack, I didn't know what to do. I hid it, for a long time. Until I joined the navy."

Jase nodded in understanding, then stopped suddenly. "The Navy?" This was new, he had never taken James to have been in the navy. Jase felt more than ordinarily unworthy of James, he'd done so much and all he had done was steal and injure.

"Alec and I thought it would be a good way to get away from M being so strict," James shook his head. "We had no concept it could get worse. And we were skinny, pretty. It had things we never thought about."

Jase's imagination at this point was making him feel sick with what James had just said. He couldn't find words to even say at this point.

"We did the best we could to protect each other. We'd never known there was anyone who felt that way but us. And by the time we got back to Silver Dollar, we didn't want anyone to touch us at all."

Jase still didn't speak, there was nothing he could think of to say that would work right now, what he had gone through didn't compare or matter to what happened to James and Alec.

"There had been rumors, about the two men who ran the ranch outside town when we were younger, we hired on with them as cowhands. When M died, Alec opened the Saloon, and I got this place. I do some horse training and boarding, a little bit of farming," James leaned against the fence. "I tried to date women after that, got engaged. Tracy was shot, and Vesper turned me in. Then I joined the Rangers... came home after I got shot."

"Shit." Jase whispered, leaning heavily on the gate, feeling rather emotional now, hearing more about James than he had previously known. He took some deep breaths to settle himself after learning what he had and went over to James and drew him into the tightest hug yet - because damn did he deserve it.

James clung to him. "No one here, no one came from a good place. No one is blameless, Jase. We all have scars, some of them are on both our souls and our bodies. We fight so hard for this place because if we lost this, there's nothing else."

"Yeah I know, I get it now more than before. But we all have each other here. But mine are nothing compared...You are still a good person James though, with everything you went through you're stronger than even I am."

"No, I'm just lucky," James smiled. "M found us, and when Alec and I came crawling home, she didn't ask any questions. We worked hard to be safe here, and now you are too. Maybe someday you can tell me about those scars on your back."

"James." he pulled away and lightly smacked his arm. "I did tell you." He sighed quickly and stepped away a bit, wrapping his arms around himself and turned away from James. "But there is one more thing about them that you should know. That town we are going to." He closed his eyes tightly, shivering a bit in the cool air. "It's that town that whipped me and ran me out. At that time I was still only small time stealing. It's been a few years but I don't know if they're going to recognise me or not..."

"So we'll dress you different, and make sure they don't recognize you," James said. "Or better yet, let them get robbed, and burn the extra things here. Fuck them."

"I was planning on that. They were supposed to be robbed by me and the Quartermaster R." He kept shivering. "If we do run into the Quartermasters, We will end up facing her for sure. I don't know if all of the others will be with her or not." Or if their numbers have increased further, he added to himself.

"So let's just stay here, no one comes here. And if they do, we have guns a people who can shoot. We don't have enough for them to bother robbing us," James suggested.

Jase stayed silent. He had a feeling that stuff was going to go down on Monday, a feeling he couldn't shake. He had been close to R in his time with the Quartermaster's and he knew that she would have orders to either capture him or fatally injure since he suspected that she would still be the one in charge of thieving from the town that they were also heading too. There was still a chance of avoiding but Jase knew that there was a massive risk.  
Jase began walking away back to the house, he didn't want to bother James anymore. James had his own issues and Jase could deal with his own right now - alone.

"Jase?" James frowned. "Jase, I'm not letting you do this by yourself. Its not just you anymore."

Jase headed inside, quiet, enjoying the darkness. He headed to the bedroom and stripped out of his clothes, his scars felt like they were aching. He needed to sleep, wanted to think about better things then maybe having to use his marksman skills on Monday.

"Jase?" James stood in the doorway, and called quietly. "Do you want me to leave you alone for the night?"

Jase was already asleep, restless but asleep, so he was unable to answer the question that he was asked.

James settled down on the floor next to the bed and stared out the window, his chest hollow. More than anything else he wanted Jase in his arms, but he'd never felt so alone.

It was some time later than Jase became more than restless. His thoughts before going to sleep still impacting upon him, causing him to whimper and yell out into the pillow, James's name among the cries.

"Jase, wake up sweetheart," James stood and shook him. "Jase, you're safe baby."

It took time but Jase woke up. He saw James as his eyes adjusted and he shrank away from him embarrassed - aware of the nightmare he had experienced. It was rare for him to experience them and so having had James see it made him feel rather vulnerable. "Sorry." He mumbled out, his face flushed.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm here," James sat down and managed a smile. "I know, I get them to. It happens. Want to sleep in my arms?"

"I don't normally, just worried about Monday." He sighed, sitting up wide awake. "Don't think I could sleep again after that." He cast his eyes down to the sheet and blanket. "I'm more curious why you weren't next to me in the bed. I know I walked away but I didn't want to screw up the night further with my worries James."

"Well you didn't say I could get in bed next to you, and you were upset," James explained. "I wanted your permission. Do you want to come and brew tea and sit in the swing?"

"One usually has trouble speaking when they are asleep." The comment was soft and light. "I wasn't upset at you, just at my own thoughts and rather active imagination.... I thought laying down and sleeping would help...." He nodded a bit. "I'll need to redress, but the tea is not necessary."

"I didn't realize," James apologized. "I know how hard trust is, and I'd rather err on the side of caution. You don't need to be upset at yourself, you didn't do anything wrong. If I told you too much and it bothered you, I'm sorry. Come sit with me, tea or not. You can tell me about the music I know."

He climbed out of the bed and felt for his glasses, slipping them on before redressing, grabbing his coat this time. "You know for next time if it happens again." Which he hoped it wouldn't.

"If it does, I'll still be here," James grabbed the blanket and put his boots back on. The sky was bright with stars and the full moon.

Jase did up his coat and pulled his boots back on, all ready to go sit with James back outside. His hair was rather mussed up but he made no attempts to fix it.

James pulled Jase onto his lap. "Tell me about how you learned the piano? Was it in England or here?"

Jase snuggled himself against James, feeling better already. "England. We weren't that bad off really. But that was mainly classical based. It was here that I learned the other music that I've been playing at the saloon."

"What's your favorite, out of all of it?" James asked.

"For classical Liszt, his work is complex but enjoyable to play and listen to. My favourites being Liebestraum otherwise known as Love Dream and Hungarian Rhapsody number two. But the stuff I play now I have no favourites really, they are all good to me."

James nodded. "You'll have to show me which of those is which, so I can understand. Its been a long time since I've played my guitar, it will be good to play music again."

"When the piano is fixed up." He held onto James, feeling like he needed to apologise again for earlier but stopped himself as to not be an annoyance. "It would be nice to hear you play the guitar."

"Would you like me to get it now?" James asked.

"You don't have to. I'm comfortable like this..." He yawned and nuzzled his face against James, rather similar to a cat showing affection.

"Tomorrow then," James smiled. "Sundays are pretty quiet, although I was thinking of inviting Alec and Ronson for dinner if you're comfortable with it?"

He hummed quietly. "I don't mind. I like them both, and it should keep my mind off of less pleasant things." He gave a tiny smile and closed his eyes, beginning to shiver again, the night being still rather cool and his coat not being enough now.

"You ready to go back inside?" James asked, concerned. "We can at least get warm in bed, and I'll build a fire."

"It is colder now." He sighed. "And James." He spoke softly climbing off of James. "Never think that I don't trust you, because I do." He had forgotten the nightmare now, having been calmed enough and distracted by James.

"I'm happy you do," James said. "But even if you do, its okay to need your space."

"Of course and if you need your space too. But just so you know, I trust you and I appreciate that you gave me space but next time if I'm asleep in our bed and not in the centre, it means that I want you in the bed and not sitting uncomfortably on the floor."

"Alright," James agreed easily. "But you do sleep like an octopus, all arms and legs. It can be hard to tell," he teased.

He blushed and huffed a laugh. "Yeah, sorry that's just how I am. But it's nicer when I have something to wrap around, like you. You're warm and comfortable."

"I wasn't complaining," James laughed. "Maybe if you don't want me in bed, shut the door?"

"Same for you too, have we got a spare bedroom in that case though?" He questioned heading back inside finally to try and warm up again. He felt like he was vibrating with coldness.

"We have a couch, and the bunkhouse," James wrapped the blanket around them both. "Into bed with you, while I light a fire."

He nodded and stripped once back in the bedroom, snuggling down into the warm bed again, sitting up though waiting for James.

James stoked the fire as fast as he could, carrying in coals from the kitchen. He finally got it crackling, and sat back to see Jase in bed. "At least we'll be warm until morning," he said, studying the man in his bed.

"Yeah." He watched the fire then brought his eyes up to James. "You just going to stare at me all night or are you going to join me in bed? It would be nice to cuddle up to you." He removed his glasses before he fell asleep with them on.

"I'm coming, just enjoying the view, painting it in my memory," James pulled off his boots and undressed, sliding into bed beside Jase to hold him.

"What, me cocooned in blankets?" Jase casually watching James undress, unashamedly checking him out. He immediately snuggled into James, feeling better again, but still in the back of his mind, worried about Monday.

"Enjoying watching you in our bed, in our home," James tightened his arms around Jase.

"Oh, well you can do that every night James. I'm going to be here as long as you'll have me." He said soft and happy. Jase yawned again, looking tired but still not wanting to sleep worried that the nightmare would return.

"I'll watch while you sleep," James offered. "And wake you if the nightmares come back."

"That obvious huh?" Jase quietly sighed. "You need to sleep too though." He bit his lip, thinking about something for a moment. "Talk to me, tell me good things, funny things whatever pleasant things you can think of, it could help..... I think." He worried his lower lip making it redden.

"Hey, no hurting yourself," James rubbed Jase's lip with his thumb. "We won't be able to kiss. I was thinking of ordering more fruit trees, planting a small orchard. What would you like for the winter garden?" He picked up the seed catalog off the nightstand.

"Ah, habit." He stopped chewing his lip but poked his tongue out to lick James's thumb cheekily. "Mmmm yeah getting some new baby fruit trees started would be nice. Make sure they don't get accidently eaten by a stubborn horse."

"These are going far from the riding pasture," James laughed. "Orange, peach, cherry... We can trade some to Eve to make preserves."

"Good, that poor apple tree, gotta see if we can save it." Jase snuggled down, looking at the magazine. "All nice trees." He was fighting his sleepiness now.

"Rest while it's still dark?" James suggested. He blew out the lamp and spooned behind Jase, fingers trailing across the warm skin of his belly.

Jase closed his eyes, shivering in a pleasant way. He moved his hand over James's lightly, in a way telling him to not even think about moving it.  
It wasn't long before he was pressing his body back against James and drifting off into a very deep sleep.

James waited for his breaths to even out, and then let himself drift off to sleep, a smile on his face. He slept with his face buried in Jase's hair until the sun was high in the sky.

Jase slept dreamless the rest of the night, comforted with James holding him and rather warm, thanks to James and the fire burning. Thanks to his reluctance to go back to sleep, he ended up sleeping in rather late.  
***  
James felt him stir and opened his eyes. "Good morning, love," he said softly, brushing a kiss to Jase's lips.

"Morning." Jase opened his eyes after feeling the brush of a kiss and gave a small yawn then pulled James back down for a proper kiss.

James hummed into the kiss and smiled, stretching and gathering Jase closer. "Let's just hide for awhile."

Jase snuggled close to James. "I like that. Nothing needs to be done in particular right now..." He smiled and hid his face into his favourite spot at James's shoulder.

"No, just gather eggs. And since its Sunday, I should shovel out the chicken house as well," James smiled. "But much, much later. After your riding lesson."

"Sounds like a pleasant day." He softly said, his English accent constantly slipping through. "But right now we're not moving from here."

"No," James agreed. "Not any time soon," he pressed his hips against Jase's back side. "You're going to make me hard, lying there looking adorable," he teased.

"I do try my best to be as adorable as possible for you." He spoke amused and pressed back a little into James, trying to have further affect on James.

"Well you do manage quite nicely," James managed. "You better make good on all that wiggling," James teased him. "Roll over?"

He grinned then rolled over, facing James. "Of course I do, and I will, you know that." He pressed himself completely against James again.

"Mmm, yes you do," James murmured, pressing open mouthed kisses to Jase's throat. "Nothing as good as lazy morning sex," he reached for the oil.

Jase felt his pulse increase, at the kisses to his throat combined with James's words. "Nothing is as good as it is with you. What way do you want me James?"

"What's been your favorite so far?" James's languid movements had him rutting against Jase. "What's your pleasure, love?"

"You know this better than I do." Jase began lightly nipping at James's shoulder. "Show me what else I've missed out on."

"Alright, flip back over," James said. "No penetration, just some oil and friction."

"Alright." Jase nodded and flipped back over, he automatically relaxed himself, he was enjoying being with James no matter what they did together, as he was learning with each thing they did.

"Slow, easy, we can take our time and won't get sore,” James said.

Jase pressed back a bit, almost impatient with James by now. He was quiet but completely open for this towards James.

James teased his fingers over the head of Jase's cock and kissed the warm skin of his shoulders. He sucked a bruise on the back of his neck where the hair hid it, making quiet groans.

Jase sucked in a breath and slightly tensed but calmed within seconds, letting out various sounds as he felt the sucking on the back of his neck, shivering in pleasure, groaning softly when it was done.

"You've no idea how gorgeous you are," James sighed against his skin. He slid against Jase, fisting his cock.

"The way you tell me, gives me some kind of idea." His eyes closed tight, concentrating on what James was doing to him, constantly pressing against him.

"You feel so good," James sighed, trailing his fingers against his Jase's belly.

Jase moaned softly, his muscles tensing and relaxing under the trailing of fingers against his belly.

James swiped his tongue over the precum coating his fingers. "I can't get enough of you."

Jase liked round at James, groaning quietly as he watched him.

"Now, what else do we have going on today? Or can I just tease you?" James stared at the wide green eyes.

Jase thought for a second. "All we have to do today is go through the trunk and sort out the music from what you want to donate to that church. Also you did mention a riding lesson too. So uh yeah that's it for today that needs to be done."

"That can all wait," James laughed. "I can just play with you..." he pinched a nipple. "I can touch you until you make all those fun sounds."

"Yeah, of course it can wait." He groaned out, feeling his nipple being pinched. "Ngh James you really enjoy them huh?"

"Your nipples or the sounds?" James laughed. "I enjoy both."

"I meant the sounds, but I can tell you like both, not that difficult to tell." He as usual pressed back against James when he laughed.

James pulled Jase back closer against him. "Now what should I do to make you make more of those noises, hmmm? Maybe this?" He pulled on Jase's ear with his teeth. "Or this?" He ran his nails over Jase's shoulders and hips.

Jase swore and whined, his noises slipping through easily, soft moans and sharp intakes of breath. He honestly didn't want James to stop touching him right now.

"Or maybe I should just do this?" James hooked his leg over Jase's and ground against him.

Jase squeaked and panted, screwing his eyes shut, trying to keep at least some of his composure as he felt James trying to wreck havoc on his body.

"So what do you like best, lover?" James asked, voice low in Jase's ear. "How would you like me?"

"F-from behind." He panted, flushed red from arousal and embarrassment, this was after all still rather new for him.

"Can you get on your knees?" James asked gently.

Jase nodded and positioned his body on his knees with his upper body down and relaxed - or as relaxed as he could be right now.

"A little more, sit back on me?" James held him, facing the mirror on the bedroom wall. Jase had a blush covering his chest, arousal pressing his erection against his belly, and his nipples were pebbled from James playing with them.

Jase came up and repositioned. He couldn't look at the mirror for long, seeing himself so aroused, he was embarrassed and so closed his eyes. "James...." He breathed out and shivered lightly.

"You're lovely Jase, look at what I see," James said. James had an arm wrapped around Jase's stomach, and a hand stroking his cock, slicked with oil. "You look like a fantasy, warm in my arms, with this body I can't stop touching." James's breath was ragged, rubbing against Jase.

He shook his head, not wanting to open his eyes and look. He was biting on his lip, too embarrassed by this. He though had to admit that he felt safe feeling the larger man holding on to him and stroking his cock.

"Jase, darling..." James murmured in his ear. "I want to watch you come baby. Look, look how we fit together, how we look like a matched pair."

He groaned and slowly, one at a time opened his eyes, his face and chest darkening with it's flush. He wanted to close his eyes again but kept them open now for James. His hips moved with James's hand and he panted and moaned freely - unable to control his noises the closer he got to coming.

"Your skin is like moonlight," James worshiped him, petting his thighs. "You taste like sex, and safety, and desire. And all I want is to keep you safe. Now, will let me hear you?" He mouth at Jase's Adam's apple, sucking a bruise onto it.

Jase swallowed thickly and let out a string of curses, shivering and whining - close to begging. "Ngh James.... Please...." He was panting and so very close but not quite there yet.

"Please what?" James asked, stopping his assault on Jase's neck. "What do you need?" He poured more oil over Jase's cock and sped up his movements.


	7. Chapter 7

He groaned and spoke barely above a whisper. "Bite me." He couldn't look at the mirror and so was looking off to the side. He wasn't sure what it was about James biting him but he knew that he enjoyed it rather a lot.

"Bite you?" James laughed, deep throated with desire. "I'd be please to. I want everyone to know you're taken," James moaned.

Jase pressed his upper body closer to James, still avoiding the mirror. "I like it James. W-when you bite me."

"As long as you look at what I'm seeing?" James coaxed, pressing against Jase. And that did it, the orgasm ripped through James, taking him by surprise. It left him leaning against Jase, lax and panting.

Jase looked back to the mirror in time to watch James come, the sight bringing Jase closer to the edge of his own.

"Oh darling," James sagged against him, kissing his skin. "You're wonderful."

Jase shivered a little then let go himself, unable to hold himself back any longer. He was quieter but heavily panting, his vision blurring more than usual.

James kissed him, letting him catch his breath. He held Jase until he was able to focus his eyes, and then laid him down gently on the bed. "Alright?"

Jase nodded. "More than alright." He reached out and dragged James down with him on the bed. "Let's just lie here a few moments though before cleaning ourselves up."

"Anything," James buried his face in Jase's hair, eyes closed. He smelled the two of them, sweat, and warm bodies, and thought he'd never been this lucky. He pressed a few kisses to Jase and sighed.

Jase breathed easy and closed his eyes, he kept as much of his body in contact with James as possible. He still had trouble believing that this was really real and needed the solid presence of James against him to be sure.

James kept his arms tucked around Jase, running his fingers over his skin. He pressed his hand to feel Jase's heartbeat, and wove their fingers together.

Jase hummed softly and opened his eyes. "You okay?" He put a hand over James's on his chest and lightly squeezed James's hand which was woven with his.

"Yes, just enjoying being close to you," James smiled against his skin. He kept Jase close, and wriggled against him. "Happily sated."

Jase felt a tug in his chest and tightened his hold on James's hand and hugged him tighter. He was experiencing unfamiliar feelings which he couldn't exactly name right now so he kept quiet about it and just enjoyed the moment with James.

"You'll make me content to do nothing but care for you, being this sweet," James mused. "It's only been a few days and I can't imagine waking up alone."

"I'm trying to figure out how I was able to sleep alone all this time. I feel like I would struggle to sleep without you by my side now." Jase softly admitted truthfully. "I really enjoy being with you James."

"I do too," James turned Jase in his arms so he could kiss him. "I love you, Jase. I love touching you, I love being with you. But I'm IN love with you."

Jase was smiling and kissed James back, listening to him. His words caused him to start blushing which he couldn't control, getting deeper with the final words. "Love me? You are in love with me?" Slowly he was releasing the feeling he was getting right now was love that was tugging at his heart. "I think I am in love with you too... It's hard to know when you've never experienced it before." He murmured embarrassed.

"I thought I had, I thought I knew what it was," James smiled, running his knuckles over the blush on Jase's cheeks. "And then when I met you, when I think about spending the rest of my life with you, it makes me so happy it hurts. It makes me never want to be away from you."

Jase closed his eyes tightly and nodded. He was feeling rather emotional since he had never experienced being so happy in all his years. He wasn't thinking about the next day, not now because now he was thinking about being with James forever.

"And then we'll watch sunsets on the porch, and we can watch the stars come out, when we both have grey hair," James teased. "You have lots of time until then."

"And you don't?" Jase curiously asked, he had no idea how old James was, all he knew was that the man was older than him but their ages hadn't really come up.

"I'm almost forty Jase," James laughed. "But thank you for the complement."

Jase huffed. "Well we aren't that far apart then." He smiled and kissed James's cheek. "Well I didn't think that you were that old."

"And how old are you? I look like I'm stealing you," James teased. "Alec will tease me, I'm sure."

"And he will, because he loves to tease," James laughed. "I guess you aren't that young. But still... well we've spent lots of time apart. We both have a lot to learn from each other."

"I've picked up on that, it's nice though, I mean since it's all in good fun." He smiled, huffed and nodded. "Yeah, we have much to learn but I feel like I've learnt so much from you already."

"And there's lots more, and things we'll find out we like together," James said. "We have all the time in the world to figure it out."

"We really do, don't we." Jase kept it as a statement since it was true, he didn't need affirmation on this. He quietly sighed. "I think we better go clean up and do what needs to be done, otherwise I don't think we ever will since this is so comfortable."

"I suppose, why do you have to be so responsible?" James teased.

"Because someone in this relationship needs to be." Jase teased back. "Also it's pleasant cleaning up with you and you were the one who wanted to invite Alec and Ronson round for dinner."

"Ahhh yes, then I'll have to think of something to cook," James said. "Fried chicken and salad maybe?"

"Sounds nice." Jase smiled and let go of James to sit up, aware of the sticky feeling over his lower half.

"Ahhh, this is only nice for a bit," James laughed. "We stick together."

Jase nodded in agreement. "But like I said, washing with you is pleasant." He grinned and got out of the bed and stretched, his back to James but not self conscious anymore about his scars.

James kissed his shoulder, murmuring endearments against the bed warmed skin. "Would you like some water heated?"

"I really don't want to put you to that kind of trouble just for a quick clean up." Jase sighed, relaxed after his stretch and James kissing his shoulder.

"Well a full bath later than," James wet a couple of washcloths and handed one to Jase. "I need to soak some laundry as well."

"Yeah, be nice to relax before bed and tomorrow's stresses." He accepted the cloth and began cleaning himself.

"And to let me spoil you," James rubbed the cloth down Jase's back. "Indulge me a bit, I've never gotten to be in love with someone who appreciated it."

"Alright, consider yourself indulged." Jase kept still as James ran the washcloth down his back. "I more than appreciate your love James."

"I'm glad," James said softly. His hands stilled as he thought about what would have happened if Jase hadn't accepted the invitation to see the room. "I... it could have been really different."

"But it's not different. Also I'd been watching you at the saloon since I arrived. But you already know why I never approached you." He softly explained to James. "I was surprised you showed any interest in me."

"You shouldn't be," James kissed him. "Any man would be lucky to take you home and spoil you rotten."

"It was a nice surprise though James. Also not any man - only you." He hugged James for a second. "I will only ever let you spoil me."

"You say that now, wait till I'm grey," James teased. "You'll be bored of an old work out ranger."

"I couldn't be bored with you though. Hair colour be stuffed." Jase kissed James lightly. "You have shown me love and accepted me. No way will I be bored as we get older."

"I hope not," James smiled. "I worry. I've heard it before... not that I think you're like that. I just find it hard to accept that it will be good."

"Well I do worry too, that I'm not good or experienced enough for you but with all the bad I've been through you're the best thing that's happened, I just have to believe that it will all be good." Jase wandered over to his suitcase, pulling out fresh clothes to wear along with his boots. He quickly got dressed and stretched again.

"Still stiff?" James asked, running his hands over Jase's shoulders. "We'll have to ease into all the sex."

"It may take some time before I'm use to all these new things is all. I'm not sore at least. So don't worry." Jase smiled and straightened his clothes.

"And don't forget, you have to check on Dash," James reminded. "We have to check if Tanner got in apples."

"I know James." He spoke soft and British. "Riding lesson, unpack my stuff and check the trunk for tomorrow too need to be done."

"And the chickens, little Brit," James kissed his cheek. "And food for you, at some point."

"Of course the chickens. Little Brit?" He laughed. "Hmm, because I'm so slight?" He asked casually.

"Because you're younger, and adorable, and because I have to fight off the urge to carry you places so your feet never touch the ground," James teased.

"Oh please, I'm no princess." Jase laughed teasing right back. "But I don't mind being thought of as adorable."

"You're adorable, and I want to make sure you never get so much as a blister again," James teased. "Although Dash will give you plenty of sore muscles by the time you learn the trot."

"That's sweet James." He began unpacking and sorting his belongings. "Of course he will but it will be worth it when I can ride well."

"You have a natural talent for it," James nodded. "You should try bareback, it will give you a better idea of the muscles and where to grip."

"I learn quick with many things, always have." He spoke handling his pistols carefully not sure where to safely place them. "Bareback? Without a saddle? Maybe when I'm More confident."

'With a bridle, but no saddle," James amended. "Dash prefers it I think. I ride him with just a halter sometimes, no bit or saddle."

"Still when I'm more confident." He sighed and put the pistols back in the suitcase.

"You'll be safe tomorrow, I promise," James said. "I wonder if we leave your glasses at home would it be safe, that they would be less likely to recognize you."

"I wouldn't be able to see if I didn't have them. I would be in more danger even with you." He walked back over to James.

"Hmmmm... I'm just trying to think of something that will be an advantage for us," James pulled on his boots, and took the egg basket from its nail by the door. "Let's meet the hens, and you can see what you think about the baby chicks."

"I'm older than when I was last there..." He grabbed his hat, ready to meet the hens in daylight. "Sorry if I'm not able to help think of much of a good advantage."

"Well any ideas, let me know?" James said. "I don't want to miss something that will protect you." He bent to trim some lettuce leaves that were growing close to the path. "And remind me to ask Alec about dinner? I've been losing track of time, can't imagine why." he winked playfully.

He nodded. "If I can think of anything." He had no ideas though but he hoped he could think of something. "Of course, but we still have a good part of the day left." He walked along the path with James down towards the hens. "Well I can be rather a distraction to you it would seem." He playfully countered.

"A very good one, and I wouldn't change a thing," James opened the gate to the henhouse and scattered food. "Best time to collect eggs is while they are distracted."

"I wouldn't either." Jase watched and was ready to help collect the eggs from the hens.

James showed him how to check the nests for eggs, and touched him as much as he could in between. By the time they had collected the eggs, James needed a minute to kiss him against the gate of the chicken coop, missing the taste of Jase's mouth beneath his own.

Jase did as James showed him in order to collect the eggs, not minding the touching - for Jase it was almost reassuring to him the feel of James, including the kiss after they were done collecting the eggs.

"Bring out Dash? I'll meet you in the corral with Xena," James smiled. He made short work of saddling her, but added a set of blinders. "I'd like to actually get apples from the apple tree," he scolded her.

Jase quickly went into the barn and greeted the horse who promptly sneezed. Jase kept back in order to not be wiped on, waiting until he was sure he was safe before saddling him up and leading him out to the corral.

"Let's work on the trot again, since we won't have time to ride tomorrow," James suggested. "I want to try hooking Xena up to the cart as well, just walk her up and down the street."

"Right." Jase swung up and set Dash straight into a walk, doing part of a circuit before signalling for the trot. This time he had much better balance and counted the rhythm, rising and dropping smoother and more in sync with Dash. He had more trust in the horse and so was more confident on his back.

"You'll be applying for the Pony Express in no times," James cheered. He was fighting Xena, who had taken particular interest in chewing on the reins. "Remind me to talk to Alec, I need to borrow some horses for tomorrow."

Jase settled Dash back into a walk as he heard James speaking as he neared him. "You need to invite him over for dinner too remember so all at the same time then?" He watched Xena chewing on the reins. "Have you tried rubbing chilli or something on them? I doubt it would be pleasant for her to get a mouthful of something spicy."

"Good idea to both," James agreed. "I tried hot potatoes and that was a fail, I only burned myself."

"Just remember to not touch your face if you handle the chillies, trust me it burns like hell." Jase warned, he was sure that James knew this already but he just wanted to emphasise it to him.

"I'll use gloves," James promised. "I don't want to forget and touch anything sensitive."

"Like rubbing your eyes." Jase shivered and walked Dash off again, settling back into a trot before he gave James a chance to say anything else.

James frowned. He got the feeling Jase knew that from experience, and made a mental note that it might be a sensitive subject.

Jase kept stubbornly working on the trot, he was determined to get it as smooth as possible within this riding lesson, even letting Dash go into a quicker trot after some time.

James finally coaxed Xena after him, although her rhythm was anything but comfortable. After a couple of curses, he nudged her into a canter to burn off some energy.

Jase felt so pleased with himself the better he got at the trot. He was stubborn enough to not let himself lose his grip and stubborn enough to not give up.

James finally tried hooking Xena to the cart, although that was no more successful than the saddle. After not being able to get her out of the gate, he finally tied a blindfold on her, and eased her out of the farm yard.

Jase didn't stop Dash until they were both heaving and sweaty. He slowed the horse to a walk and jumped off to unsaddle him and brush him down before placing him back in the barn.  
He came back out to watch James struggle with Xena. "Is the blindfold supposed to help her?" He asked skeptically.

"Its supposed to keep her from being afraid by what she sees, but I don't think she trusts me enough for it to help. At least we got out of the yard," James tried to soothe her as she  
tried to run from the cart that was hitched to her.

"She doesn't respect you. She's balking as a result. I may not know a lot about horses but I do know you need to gently get their respect before they will do what you need them to. I don't think the blindfold will help with the respect. I feel like it teaches fear." That was just Jase's opinion though. He left James to it and went to go wash up since he was so sweaty then have a look at the trunk they would be dealing with the next day.

James looked thoughtful and undid the blindfold, and unhitched her from the cart. He tried leading her with a hand on her bridle as she walked. It took several tries to make it through the gate, but by the time they did, she had taken to munching at his sleeve, content. "Progress I suppose," James laughed.

Jase now clean and changed into fresh clothes went over to the trunk. He ran his hands over it and carefully opened it up. He immediately went for the music bundles that he found, going through the music with gentle hands. He would never forgive himself if he tore any of this.

"I know there's a lot of symphonies," James said quietly from the doorway. "And some opera. I don't know much about that kind of music, other than hearing her play it."

"It's a lot of lovely classical stuff James. I recognise a lot of it." He was back to being British - on purpose though. "But I won't play any of it if it will hurt you. But I will at least keep it safe."

"Oh no, please," James smiled. "Play it. There are enough bad memories in the world. There are things I can be bitter about, like the fact that I was stupid enough to fall for Vesper. But the music will make you happy, and Tracy died a long time ago. Is there anything else interesting in there?

Jase smiled and nodded. "Alright, when the piano is fixed up I will play for you." He gently placed the multiple bundles to the side and went through the other items. "Mainly clothing and a music box." He wound up the key and let it play, Chopin's Nocturne op.9 no.2 playing sweetly. Jase smiled at it and placed it down, letting it still play.

"That's beautiful," James smiled. He held out his hand to Jase. "Would you like to dance?"

Jase closed the trunk, there was nothing else of interest in there now. He stood up and took James's hand. "Why not, I wouldn't mind dancing with you."

James held him close, Jase's hand tucked between them. He let his eyes shut and counted out the one-two-three of the waltz, leaning their foreheads together.

Jase relaxed and smiled softly. "It's not a waltz James." He softly murmured barely loud enough to hear. The time signature of the music was a very complex time that Jase was familiar with and could be mistaken for a waltz if one wasn't familiar with music. Still he didn't mind that they were waltzing to it, he didn't care because he got to be close to James.

"Only dance I know," James gave an embarrassed smile. "That and some rather suggestive moves I've been known to try when I'm drunk.

"Mmm, all I know too, it's nice though." The music had already stopped but Jase didn't want to stop dancing with James just yet.

James pressed a kiss to his lips, and opened his eyes slowly. "I'm sure Alec and Ronson can teach is some, they're quite good."

"Really? It would be nice to dance with you more than just this." He moved in closer to James, disrupting their movements. "Should we go and find Alec and invite him and Ronson over for dinner?"

"Yes, let me wash?" James found a towel and wiped the grime off from the horses. "We can ask when they'll have the next party as well."

Jase let go of James and went to tidy himself up while James washed. "Yeah, and wasn't there something about a party or dinner thing at the end of this coming week, on Saturday I think it was going to be on?"

"Yes, that's what I meant," James reappeared from the bedroom, a new shirt on. "It will be fun, I usually bring my guitar. Maybe we can find a piece to play together."

"There will be a piano to play?" He asked happy and curious, currently cleaning his glasses on his shirt as James reappeared.

"Yes, they have a lovely one at the ranch," James got the basket of eggs to take to Tanner for trade. "You'll enjoy playing it."

"I'm sure I will enjoy it." Jase was even more determined to make sure the following day would go well. He would do whatever he needed to - because he really really wanted to play the piano at the ranch.

"And they'll adore you," James said with a smile. "Keith had the piano brought from New York when they built the ranch house, as a wedding surprise for Colin."

"Does one of them or both of them play then? It would be lovely to hear if one or both of them play." Jase's eyes had lit up bright and happy at the thought of the possibility of hearing someone else on the piano.

"Colin does, he learned growing up," James said. "He'll probably have some newer music as well. He plays when we have parties there, but when we have them at the saloon, Alec insists on his phonograph," James shook his head with a laugh. "He has some awful polka music that no one will dace to."

Jase listened, nodding as appropriate until he found out about Alec and his apparent fondness of awful polka music. It caused Jase to laugh, he was very amused by the information.

"He's Alec," James shook his head. "M always did think he was a bit addled, I think he does it on purpose to annoy people."

"That would make sense. A lot of sense. He comes across as someone who would put on bad music just to annoy people." He calmed himself from his laugh and wiped his eyes from the tears that had gathered from his amusement.

James opened the door to Tanner's store, and sighed at the coolness. "We should get some lemons and make lemonade as well. Hello Bill, we brought you eggs. Dash has bribed Jase and wants apples. A box of tea, and some lemons and sugar?"

Jase agreed quickly about the need of lemons and lemonade then took a hold of the apples as they were handed over. "He's a good horse he deserves the apples." Jase grinned over the top of the bag he was carrying.

"Spoiled, both of you," James said. "Next thing I know I'll be bringing you breakfast in bed," he teased with a wink.

"No need to go that far James." Jase teased back with a laugh. "But you're the one intent on doing said spoiling."

"I am, and I will," James made a note that the idea of breakfast in bed made Jase smile. "And a portion of yeast, Bill? I have to bake on Tuesday."

Jase smiled at the reminder that he was going to be baking with James on Tuesday. He was eager to learn to cook and bake and wished that they could skip Monday.

"Have a good afternoon," James paid and took their purchases. They had a leisurely walk to the saloon, James sneaking fond glances at the young man walking beside him. "Their apartment is around the back."

Jase smiled at Tanner before they left, walking close to James as they made their way towards the saloon. Jase nodded and began heading towards the back and not directly to the saloon.

James let Jase climb the stairs before him, a hand protective on the small of his back. James knocked loudly. "Put some clothes on before you answer the damn door this time Alec, I don't need to see you."

"That's been a problem in the past?" Jase softly questioned while they waited at the door for Alec to come answer.

"He sometimes- for the love of god, Alec Trevelyan, put some fucking clothes on!" James burst into laughter. Alec had nothing on but a pair of socks, Ronson yelling at him from the apartment.

Jase's face reddened and he hid behind the bag of apples, although he was laughing he just couldn't look at Alec or did he want to look at Alec without clothes on.

"Socks are NOT clothes!" Ronson appeared behind Alec and wrapped a sheet around him. "Honestly, Alec. I haven't been home two days."

Jase looked up only when Alec was covered up and smiled. "Finally, the horror is gone." Jase grinned and stood aside, letting James do the inviting and so forth.

James put an arm around Jase's waist. "We'll see you at 6 then. WITH clothes please, Alec." They could hear Ronson scolding as they went back down the stairs and James laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jase shook his head as they were leaving. "That really was rather unexpected. He did it on purpose didn't he?" He softly laughed, gripping the bag tighter as to not drop it.

"Yes," James grinned. "I would guarantee he was dressed until I said that."

"I would believe that." Jase said seriously. "So home now, prepare for tonight and tomorrow?"

"That sounds good," James kissed him. "If you can take the clothes to the wagon, I'll cook."

"Yeah, I think I can manage that." He put the bag down in the house once they got back and went over to the trunk. It wasn't too heavy so it was rather easy to manage to get outside and after several moments he got it over to the wagon.

James made quick work of preparing the chicken and starting to fry it, before going out in the garden to pick lettuce for the salad. "Don't forget Dash's apple," he called to Jase. "And give Xena one as well."

Jase didn't reply but he heard James. He got the trunk into the wagon then headed back inside to grab the two apples before heading down to the barn. He went to Xena first, keeping the other apple out of reach. He pet her for a moment before offering the apple to her - which she promptly ate. A moment later he went and did the same with Dash, wary in case he sneezed but when he didn't gave him the apple.

"He's training you," James laughed, appearing with an armful of lettuce, carrots, and some tomatoes.

"Yeah, but at least he hasn't sneezed and rub himself all over me like he did before and almost did before the riding lesson today." He affectionately pet the horse, running his fingers through the mane.

"True, but he's training you to bring him treats instead," James laughed. "I don't think I've taught him a damn thing. He does what he wants, and then when he wants something, he humors me."

"Yeah, true, but he also deserves them since I haven't fallen from him and he's listened to my commands when riding." He smiled and stepped out of Dash's stall. "You should get those inside before he thinks that they are for him."

James laughed as Xena and Dash reached for the vegetables. Xena managed to grab a tomato and bite into it, squirting seeds all over James. He yelled in surprise, tomato juice running down his face. "REMIND me to ask Alec about horses, dear fucking god," he laughed, wiping his face.

Jase burst out laughing. Xena really was a sneaky brat of a horse but it was entertaining - Jase was also out of the way enough that he didn't get covered in the tomato explosion. "Yeah, I will most definitely. Can't have you losing vegetables to a cheeky horse."

James just shook his head and went to wash off on the porch, before bringing a pail of water to the apple tree. "I think we should order seeds tomorrow while we're in town, they have a postal stop."

"Yeah, best to get any seeds planted before winter hits." Jase mentioned as he watched James wash the tomato off of himself. "At least it doesn't look like the apple tree is dead, it's still alive and growing even if it is slow."

"No thanks to Xena," James laughed. "Can you write out the list for the seed catalog while I finish cooking?"

"She really is cheeky." Jase sighed and huffed. "Yeah, I can do that. We want a few different ones don't we?"

"Yes, garlic, onions, potatoes, squash, anything else you like," James rinsed the vegetables and put them in a bowl. "And we should see if the hay seed prices are good. If they are, I'll order now and store them for spring."

"Right, okay." Jase headed inside to begin the task of writing out the list of seeds that they were after, constantly checking the prices to make sure that they were good and worth paying.

James set the chicken on a platter to cool, and sat down at the table beside Jase. "Do we need to order you some clothes as well, for winter? I think mine are about due to be replaced as well."

Jase nodded. "I yeah that would be a good idea James. I should have thought of that since my wardrobe is rather thin so to speak." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Is there another catalogue or something around for that?"

"Yes, check the bookshelf," James pointed. "We'll need the item number for the piano strings and a pitch pipe as well."

Jase nodded, heading over to the bookshelf to grab the correct catalogues so that they could order everything else that they would need over the coming weeks and months.

"And if there's anything else?" James frowned, trying to think. A knock on the door announced Alec and Ronson, and James greeted them with a smile.

Hearing the knock at the door, Jase cleared the table of the catalogues and set them aside on the bookshelf for the next day. He straightened out his clothes, making himself presentable and headed to greet their guests with James.

"Ronson, you met Jase," James reminded them, "but I think that ring had you a bit occupied. There's lemonade, and beer. Come out on the back porch and relax where it's cool."

Jase smiled politely and greeted Ronson, meeting him properly than how they had met earlier at the saloon.

"We were just planning the winter garden," James explained. "Let me set the table and I'll join you."

Jase headed out to the porch with Ronson, it was indeed cool but not uncomfortably so. Jase however was a tad awkward around Alec especially after that afternoon's incident.

"I hope he didn't embarrass you, he's inappropriate at best," Ronson apologized. "I can see I'll have to remind him of his manners, now that I'm back."

"I should have expected it with what James had yelled out." He said calmly trying to not laugh at the memory. "Was he really dressed before opening the door?"

"Yes, he's horrible," Ronson shook his head. "He seems to think its amusing. But from what I've heard about his life, I'm happy to see him smile."

Jase nodded. "It was easy to tell that he thought it was funny. But yeah, I have heard things too, seeing both Alec and James smiling is nice."

"Does he know, that you're one of the Quartermasters? There are posters from here to Kansas City. He used to be a Ranger, Jase, be careful," Ronson said quietly. "No one here will talk, but he's as honest as they come."

"He knows everything Ronson. I deserted them when I came here. They're kinda out for blood - specifically mine." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think my face was known enough for a poster."

"It's mostly the glasses, and your eyes," Ronson said regretfully. "What about cutting your hair, a different hat?"

"We're ordering new clothes for winter, I'll add a new hat to the order list." He liked his hair and so looked a bit stricken at the idea of cutting it. "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about the glasses."

"What about switching horses and clothes tomorrow?" Alec asked, walking into the tail end of the conversation. "If you ride Dash and wear James's hat, trim your hair... it might be doable."

"I didn't have a horse when I arrived, Dash is the only horse I've been riding Alec." But he nodded. "Although...." He sighed. "I should really cut my hair?"

"It will grow back, but with the glasses, it really is distinctive," James sighed.

"Yeah I know James. We can do it later tonight before bed." Jase sighed but accepted what they had to do.

"I'm sorry," James said softly. "I just want you to be safe."

Jase shook his head. "It's okay. And I know James." He hugged James quickly and smiled. "But only you can cut it."

"No one else will touch you," James promised.

Jase nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't let anyone else cut my hair."

"Alec, we're hoping to borrow some horses for tomorrow, Xena has been giving me trouble. We need an escape plan just in case," James smiled, pulling Jase into his arms for a kiss.  
"So I think you need to be prepared the cow hands will know who you are," Ronson said. "Who else knows?"  
Jase was nervous that he was easily recognised, even with the haircut and James's hat he still had his glasses which he knew would probably still give him away. "Let's assume everyone, I was pretty careless it would seem."  
"Then let's beat them to it, have a party at the saloon after dinner," Alec suggested. "Tell them, why you're here. I know it will be embarrassing, but show them the scars. No one will blame you for it, Jase. We've all been abused for being gay."

Jase looked rather uncomfortable with the suggestion, not liking or knowing how Alec knew about the scars. He narrowed his eyes at the older man and stepped away even from James. "I'm aware, doesn't mean I want to talk about it to other people I don't know well enough."

"Your shirt slides when you play the piano," Alec said softly. "No one is going to judge you. If they have a problem, they can go through James and I. We protect our own, Jase."

Jase sighed and gave in, running his fingers nervously through his hair - his hair that he had to cut. "I still don't like it but I'll do it."

"Why don't you let me talk?" James suggested. "I have an idea, but I need you to play along. One thing first, are you sure, Jase? Sure you're content to be here with me?"

Jase nodded. "Alright, what do you have in mind. Also if I wasn't I would have already left." He had relaxed again in the other's company and had approached James again.

"Would you make it permanent?" James asked. "If I asked you?"

"Permanent?" He questioned carefully, not quite sure exactly what James was getting at right now. He was considering saying yes anyway but hoped James would clarify.

"The hair! Tracy's clothes!" Alec's eyes widened.  
"Exactly, I think you'd make a lovely girl Jase, just driving to the next town over to be married at the church," James smiled. "But first, tonight, will you marry me?" He held out a carved wooden box, the mate to the ring Alec had put on Ronson's finger inside.

Jase was in a mild state of shock, unable to speak for a moment. He had not expected this at all. he stood stock still until his brain caught up to what James had asked him. After stumbling around his words he just nodded.

"Tonight, I'll put this on your finger, in front of everyone," James promised. "Then tomorrow, when take the carriage, no one will be expecting a girl. And all they will see is the bonnet, it won't occur to them it's you."

"Alright, and we will still be doing as we were supposed to right? Or are we not donating the rest of the items of the trunk?" He had managed to calm himself down. "And The Quartermaster's if they are on the road, will attack a travelling wagon. We have to be ready and expecting even if it doesn't happen." He stated factually, crossing his arms.

"A dress hides a weapon perfectly, " James said. "It hides all sorts of things, guns, knives, poison... Vesper hid them all," he said with a shiver. "We will donate everything but the wedding dress."  
"I hope they do attack us," Alec added. "Either they, the town, or both, deserve to suffer. They've never met the likes of us."  
"I'll ride out and get Keith and Colin after dinner, bring them to the saloon," Ronson said. "Keith is the area Marshall, no one will dare go against him."

"I have two pistols." He stated carefully. "But I will only use them if I have no choice. I won't need protection, even though I will be in a dress I won't be helpless. You've met Jase but you haven't seen me as Q."  
He paused, needing a drink. "We don't need any more suspicion from the town, so for now we will leave them alone, as long as I am not recognised. But I have got a temptation to salt /if possible/ a certain house's vegetable garden."

"The scars," James growled. "Can I set fire to it instead? I know you can take care of yourself. But someone deserves payback with interest. Alec has a way with explosives."

"Salting their garden would be more satisfying first though, destroying the house can come later. But it must be empty I would rather not have their lives on my life so to speak." Jase looked at Alec with a serious look, he meant what he said.

"Alright," Alec nodded. "Just tell us what to do, Jase. And be good to him?"

Jase nodded and turned to James. "Should we all go inside now? It's getting rather cool out now."

"Yes, let's eat," James smiled, offering his hand. He led Jase by the elbow and pulled out his chair, serving him first.

Jase sat quietly at the table while James served the food. He was contemplating over everything that had happened these last couple of days, and especially the last hour.

"I love you," James brushed a kiss to his cheek. "I don't mean to rush you. But if you're sure about staying, I'd like to."

"I'm sure. I have nowhere else that will take me and accept me and I won't go back to the Quartermaster's." He sighed but smiled. "I'm happy here and between us we'll keep The Quartermaster's and other Bandit groups out of here."

"Are you saying yes to stay, or yes because you want to?" James studied him carefully. "You've been forced enough in your life Jase. I don't want you to marry me because you need a place to stay."

He flushed bright red and sank down in the chair embarrassed - and more so since he was saying this in front of Alec and Ronson. "That's not it, I want to be here because somehow you made me feel love when I didn't think it existed for people like me. I'm in love with you and would love to be with you forever...." He spoke slow as to not stutter from sheer embarrassment.

Alec nudged Ronson and they went to the living room, to give James and Jase a moment of privacy. "Nothing would make me happier, than to spend the rest of this life, and however many more we have, with you," James pulled Jase close, running his fingers through his soft hair. "I'll treasure you."

Jase wrapped his arms around James. "I know you will." He continued to hug James while his rather fast pulse calmed itself down from his embarrassment before.

James held on a little too tight, keeping Jase pressed against him. "At least eat a little, or we won't have energy to dance," he said finally, motioning a smiling Alec and Ronson back to the table.

"Of course I'll eat, your food is always great." Jase muttered against James's chest. He pulled out of the hug slowly as Alec and Ronson returned.

"Ah, we can teach you to polka," Alec smiled brightly. "Nothing like some good German tuba to lift your spirits."

"Who says my spirits aren't lifted already?" He wanted to laugh but held it back, remembering what James said about Alec and his fondness of polka.

"Alec, honestly, I thought I'd taught you some manners after all this time. Polka?" Ronson waved a chicken leg at him. "At least let Colin and Jase play for us."

Jase busied himself with the chicken in order to keep from laughing. He did perk up at the possibility at hearing Colin play the piano. "I would like to hear Colin play."

"It's wonderful to hear them play, Keith plays violin, " Ronson said. "You should bring your guitar, James."

"A merry little band." He accidently spoke in his British accent and softly coughed trying to cover it up, diving back into his meal like his accent hadn't changed suddenly.

"Alec, if you promise not to play the polkas, why don't you bring out your accordion?" James said. "Although he is right, no one can be sad while hearing a polka."

Jase was smiling at the thought of hearing an accordion, an instrument he had never heard before. "Polka's are nice and lively."

"Its an inevitable accompaniment with Alec around," James laughed. "He picked the most obnoxious instrument possible to match his personality."

"Not obnoxious when played well but since this is Alec we're talking about." Jase snickered but kept himself from laughing outright. "I'm sure his playing will match his personality."

"He seems to know you pretty well there, love," Ronson teased Alec. "Will you help with the dishes, while I ride out to collect Keith and Colin? James, can I borrow the wagon? That way I can leave the cart horses here after for you to use tomorrow."

"Alec doesn't need to help, I can help James." Jase spoke up almost a tad stubborn, since Alec was still a guest.   
Jase had no problem for the wagon to be borrowed by he left the final decision to James.

"Whatever you like, Jase," James smiled indulgently. "As long as I can watch you."

"You would watch anyway." Jase said, unbothered by the fact. He didn't mind the thought James watching him, it was a rather pleasant warm feeling he got.

"Yes, I would, you're a vision," James whispered, bending to kiss his cheek. "Let me tune my guitar and I'll dry while you wash."

Jase nodded and smiled. "If you say so James." He began taking the dishes to the kitchen, ready to wash them. "Alright, go get your guitar and get started on that tuning then."

James returned a few minutes later, a dark wood guitar in his hands. "I haven't written in a long time, I used to write songs when I was riding the night watch."

"When you've tuned up, play me something while I wash up." Jase called from the kitchen, getting started on the dishes, washing and scrubbing them clean.

"Alright," James spent a couple of minutes adjusting the strings, and then started humming, a quiet sky escaping him.

"It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile  
Every kiss I can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying"

Jase smiled at the lyrics as he heard them. He wasn't familiar with the song but he rather enjoyed it. He was washing up, moving a little to the music he was listening to.  
He finished not long after the song finished. "I didn't know you were able to sing, and especially so well." Jase said coming out to James.

"I had a lot of time to think, when I was riding at night, time to heal," James said softly. "After the Navy, I needed that. Alec and I spent a lot of nights awake talking."

Jase sat down next to James. "I can imagine. Night is always a good time to think and clear your head." He wasn't sure what else to say so he just stayed close by James.

James kept strumming softly and continued singing.   
"Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us"  
"I suppose I wrote this for you, before I met you," he said.  
Jase closed his eyes letting the music and James's singing wash over him. It was rather pleasant. He wanted it to continue until they had to leave for the saloon, he loved James's voice when he was speaking but singing was another level.

"I just wanna be with you  
Cuz living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes  
The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
Cuz I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying"   
James kept singing as he packed the guitar into its case and they walked down the street, Alec already ahead of them, lighting lamps and pouring beer.  
Jase felt light with the sound of James's voice still going. He grabbed his coat so he wouldn't get cold and headed out with James, leaning against his side as they began walking towards the saloon, watching Alec ahead of them.  
"I think you'll enjoy Colin, Keith met him in Chicago when he went to sell cattle. He's a bit younger, hair red as fire, Irish as anything. Keith worships him," James explained. "He reminds me of myself, how I look at you."  
"Irish as anything hey?" Jase quietly laughed. "Someone from my side of the world though and plays the piano. I like him already." He said sincere. He couldn't wait to meet both Colin and Keith, they sounded like an amazing couple and amazing people.

James opened the door, and ushered Jase in, taking his coat. "Do you need help, Alec?" he asked, surveying the room. Alec had moved the chairs along the walls, and pushed the tables into a corner.

Jase didn't need the ushering but he indulged James just a little and allowed him to take his coat too. "I'm willing to help with whatever you need too, Alec." He approached him, ready and willing to help move anything that would need to be moved.

"If you can push the tables a bit back, I left one for cards, and I just need to get the phonograph," Alec grinned. "I have a few waltzes, and I know for a fact that's all James can dance. Ronson and I will show you some others."

Jase nodded and got started, having no issues with pushing the tables back, getting them all back neat and completely out of the way so that everyone could dance and enjoy themselves. "All I can dance too, so it would be useful learning some other dances."

"Well then, it will be fun," Alec grinned. "Just don't let Colin teach you his Irish jig, nearly broke my damn neck. Of course I'd already had enough whisky to have my hand down Ronson's pants... but well, it happens."

Jase laughed. "Oh I don't think I would be coordinated enough for a jig, but it must be a sight to watch, and that's what we call too much information Alec." He shook his head, still amused and finished off the last tables taming down the light pinkness that decided to show up on his cheeks.

"Alec, don't tease him so badly," James scolded as Ronson, Colin, and Keith came in the door. "Ah, Jase, come here," James smiled. "Meet Colin, fire red hair, and Keith, our Marshall."

Jase stood up straight and headed over to meet the newcomers. "Nice to meet you both." He offered his hand to each of them, his demeanour open and pleasant.

"Jase, we're happy to meet you," Keith smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet the man who finally made James smile. We heard you play piano, Colin brought his sheet music."

"I'm just glad that he's happy, I like seeing him smile." He smiled fondly at James then turned his attention to the couple in front of them. "I do play, but I would love to hear Colin play if that's alright?" He smiled at the red headed young Irishman, but wouldn't push him to play if he didn't want to.

"Aye, and let me see what you have as well? Keith spoiled me and got me some new music for my birthday, maybe we can copy each others? Ronson filled us in, Jase, I'm glad you found Silver Dollar, and James," Colin smiled brightly, mouth going a mile a minute.

"I didn't bring my music with me tonight, I have a few pieces stored up here." He lightly tapped his head with a smile. "But another time I would enjoy copying." He smiled and looked away at James a second. "Yeah me too, it's nice having a place where I am not only accepted but have someone to love and be loved by."

Colin put an arm around Jase. "And aren't you lucky, with the blue eyed Ranger? He looks at you like he adores you.”

"I was too scared to approach him, I'd been here around six weeks before he made the move first." He softly laughed. "But yeah I did get lucky with James. But as far as I can tell you also got lucky, Keith looks like he really loves you."

"He does," Colin smiled. "He found me... in a brothel. Brought me here, has treated me like a prince ever since. He spoils me till I feel guilty for it, but he says it's to make up for what I never had. And because we have a safe place, we have a ranch where most of our workers are couples, he says we deserve to live well. I dunno, I can't get used to having more than one pair of boots, always did without. Now if I mention something is nice, Keith will get it."

Jase listened close, like someone trying to be a good friend, fixing his glasses and nodding whenever he knew it to be appropriate. "Well you certainly have an amazing man there." He was glad that this young man had an amazing partner and in his turn was realising how lucky he was to have discovered Silver Dollar and James - knowing to not take it for granted ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The lyrics aren’t mine, they are from Adam Lambert’s song ‘Time for Miracles).


	9. Chapter 9

"We'll be with you tomorrow, apparently I heard something about we'll be wearing skirts?" Colin grinned. "I used to get paid extra for that."

"To disguise our trip to the next town over. James... If you don't know the whole thing James will be bringing it up later I believe." Jase explained to Colin.

"Ronson said James would give us the details," Colin grinned. "I've always wanted to be part of a wedding party."

Jase nodded. "Ah you know, good okay. Yeah, details and official engagement and stuff will happen later on." Jase smiled at his new friend. "Well this is your chance to be part of a wedding party. I believe that it should be good." He didn't mention his fears of the road, not now when they could all be happy.

"And I heard there's a beautiful gold band waiting for you?" Colin nudged Jase with his shoulder. "Keith brought me a ring and a deed to the ranch with my name next to his after he saw me at a party. I suppose when they decide, they decide quickly."

He grinned. "Yeah, it's a beautiful one." He grinned and nodded at Colin's words. "That's for sure, these guys decide very quickly, but it's nice - I think they're scared someone else could have snatched us up and away."

"I'm glad no one did, I wouldn't trade Keith for the world. But honestly, he could have come a bit sooner!" Colin rolled his eyes with a smile.

"But at least he found you and brought you here." Jase said softly "You're so lucky that he found and rescued you from that place."

"No luckier than you, or any of us," Colin said softly. "He found me right when I was about to give up."

"Of course, but I was meaning the place you were stuck in." Jase sighed. "Well I'm happy that you were rescued and brought here before you gave up." He paused. "Had James not showed interest in me on the levels he had I would have left Silver Dollar by now to roam around directionless and living by stealing small time to survive for as long as possible."

"James would never let that happen," Keith came and put an arm around Colin. "He can't speak highly enough of you, Jase. And he gave you M's ring. Her husband's was left to Alec, which he gave Ronson. James gave you hers. He never took it out before, not even when he married Tracy."

Jase rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed at being caught speaking about what he would have done if it hadn't been for James. He was however shocked to learn about the ring, he felt unworthy but honoured by the information.

"He loves you Jase, like I've never seen him love someone. Let him," Keith smiled kindly.

"I know, or well from what I have gathered, so of course I will let him Keith. He's a good man and I feel lucky to get to be with him."

James came to rest a hand on Jase's waist. "I'm the lucky one to have you, don't forget that," he told Jase, as a few other couples arrived.

Jase slightly jumped at the sudden feeling of James's hand around his waist - he hadn't noticed him approach. "I won't forget James."

"Jase, I hear we're all wearing dresses tomorrow," Billy waved hello. "A bridal party. Only Alec could think this up."

"Does everyone seriously know about the dresses thing?" Jase asked James with a raised eyebrow. He really knew that he shouldn't be surprised with how fast the news had travelled but still he couldn't help but be a little surprised. "It's true." He waved hello back at Billy.

"Alec has a big mouth," Ronson laughed. "And all it took was telling one and then he told the next. How many dresses are in that trunk, James? It really is brilliant, now that I think about it."

"There were a lot, I didn't particularly count the number when I went through the trunk Ronson. But if we can all pull it off it will be a brilliant plan but first we need to pull it off and everything else needs to go well too."

"A bunch of women riding in a wagon going to a wedding, and their men escorting them, what's suspicious about that?" Billy added. "If only we had more pairs of glasses, Jase wouldn't be singled out."

"But we could be an easy target to the bandits of the road." For now he didn't mention the Quartermaster's. Jase sighed and called over to Alec. "How about that music?"

"Polka, coming up. I'm kidding!" he held up his hands at all the rolling eyes. "How about a waltz first?"

Jase of course joined in with the eye rolling but was happy that they would be starting with the waltz something that he could dance easily with James.

James offered him a hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek, keeping Jase tucked carefully against this body. Keith smiled next to them as he dipped Colin, pressed together as if they wouldn't be parted for the world.

Jase took the offered hand almost squeaking at the sudden cheek kiss, going immediately into following with the dance rather than leading. He smiled at Keith and Colin next to them then smiled at James.

"You're gorgeous," James offered softly, leading him around the floor. He wasn't paying attention to anything else in the room, so it was a surprise when Mallory tapped on his shoulder.  
"Can I borrow your man for a moment, James?" he asked, respectfully. "I'd like to go over logistics for tomorrow with him."

"I'm aware." Jase replied, soft and cheeky but he genuinely enjoyed the compliment. He enjoyed the dance with James, going along with him around the floor.  
Jase looked almost reluctant when Mallory showed up but if Mallory needed to speak with him he would go. He lightly kissed James and let go of him. "We'll continue this after James."

"I'm glad you've found a safe place here," Mallory said softly. "I wish it wasn't under these circumstances, but welcome. Can you tell me anything you might remember? I'm going to brief the men in the morning before we leave."

"About the town? It's very small, much smaller than Silver Dollar. The Church isn't far from the border of the town. The house that got me whipped is on the opposite side of the road to the church and there are just a few houses and such. The bank is towards the middle of the town. That's all I remember."

"I hear we'll be bringing salt?" Mallory smiled. "I don't think I've had a chance to introduce you to my partner?" He waved over a brunet man who was standing next to Alec. "Dale, this is Jase. We'll be accompanying he and James to Vauxhall tomorrow.”

"Yeah, the house that got me whipped, we're salting their garden." Jase explained and smiled as he was introduced to Dale, offering his hand to the other man. "Very nice to meet you Dale." He turned back to Mallory. "Expect to be attacked by The Quartermasters or any other bandit groups. Make sure we have loaded guns with us."

'We will, we're bringing everything we've got," Mallory nodded. "Antonio, Stephen, come here," he waved at a couple, one Mexican, one black. "This is Jase. Antonio is the best rifle shot I've met. If he can't hit it, it can't be shot. And Stephen loads for us when we have a posse. He's not the best shot, but if you need a gun repaired, bullets made, or to reload quickly, he's your man."

"Excellent." He smiled warmly at the newcomers who were called over. "I'm a marksman myself." He happily spoke to Antonio. "Having you with us will be an advantage. Unless they found a new one the Quartermasters have no marksmen." He turned to Stephen. "Good to know that we have someone to rely on for our gun repairs and bullets."

"Nice to meet you, Jase," Stephen's accent was a soft Southern drawl. "You'll be safe with us, we promise. James did us a huge favor, getting Antonio and I out of a lynch mob a few years back. We owe him one."

"Thank you guys. Good to have you on board." He nodded appreciating their promise. "Is that all you need Mallory?" He questioned turning back to him. He wanted to get back to James.

"Yes. And to tell you don't worry about us here Jase, we aren't here to turn you in," he said kindly. "This town has given us all a safe haven, and we have room to share."

"I know, James has already reassured me on that. It's good to know we have a safe place to live." He smiled then left making a beeline back to James to continue their dance.

"Hello love," James wrapped an arm around him. "I'm glad you got to meet Stephen and Antonio. Stephen's mostly blind, but about the best hand with weapon and tool repairs I've ever seen. His parents had a problem with taking the bible a little too literally, apparently there's a verse that says if a body part offends you, to cast it out. They saw him watching another boy bath, and they used lye on his eyes, to cleanse them Antonio found him wandering."

Jase stiffened against James, feeling angry when he was told what had happened to Stephen. "People are cruel but his parents doing that to him..." He shook his head and sighed. "He seemed very pleasant and kind. I like both him and Antonio." He cuddled himself against James a moment. "Want to keep dancing?"

"Yes, one more song and then I'll speak, alright?" James took his hand. There was something that Colin was playing, soft and slow enough to simply away to it, like hearing crickets on a porch swing on a spring night.

"Yeah that's alright James." He looked over to see Colin playing at the piano. His playing to Jase was much more beautiful than his own - he was very impressed. He held onto James as they swayed slowly together.

As the song ended, James took his hand and clapped for attention. "Hello everyone, since Alec is a fantastic gossip, there's not much I need to tell you. This is Jase, he got run out of Vauxhall with a whip when they found out he was gay. He was a part of the Quartermaster's, and they are going to be hitting the bank in Vauxhall tomorrow. We're going to stop them. We're also going to be salting the garden of a rather rude family, who thinks you can straighten out a man with a whip."

Jase stood by James, feeling less embarrassed by this than he thought. He didn't interrupt anything that James said, since it was all true. He did add on one thing at the end when James was done. "The Quartermasters are out for my blood, there is every chance regardless of what I am wearing that I will be recognised." He hoped that they ran into them out of the town, it would be less messy that way.

"And one more thing..." James gave them all a smile. "Our cover tomorrow is that we are going to Vauxhall tomorrow to see the magistrate to marry us. I know that for us, a vow in church doesn't hold much weight. However, being this town runs a little differently than most places, we're only as good as our word. So before I fake a wedding before a magistrate tomorrow, I'd like to make a vow to the man I'm in love with. Jase, sweetheart, will you marry me? Let me take care of you. Let me protect you. I want to prove to you that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you.”

Jase did now feel a tad more embarrassed even though every one already knew about this, but this was now making it all official. But he had to admit that he liked this that he could share in this with good people and of course James. He nodded. "Of course James. My answer is yes. I do love you, very much." He said sincerely, itching to hug James.

James got down on one knee and slid the ring onto his finger, before pulling him down for a kiss. He clung to Jase as if he would disappear.  
"That's what passes for a wedding around here," Alec grinned, pulling Ronson to his side for a kiss. "Promising in front of people who are willing to fight next to you."

Jase went down easy enough to kiss James, pulling James back up with him a moment later and needing to hide his face in James's shoulder when he heard what Alec said. "He could have said that earlier. I could have said my bit better." He quietly whined to James.

"Oh love," James kissed him. "I told you I was going to ask," he smiled. He pulled him closer and held him, breathing in the smell of his husband.

"Yeah I know but didn't know it was your equivalent to marriage..." Jase sighed and clung onto James, aware of all the people around watching them but he honestly didn't care.

"Its why I asked if you were sure," James ran his hands down Jase's sides. "I'm sorry, I should have explained it better. But all I needed from you was yes, you were perfect."

"Well I was sure." He muttered and held onto James tighter. "But it's alright now. Doesn't matter cause I still meant it without the proper explanation before hand."

"I love you," James nuzzled at him. "Can we dance then, husband?"

"Love you too." Jase loosened his hold on James. "I would love to, my husband." He felt strange but right saying those words to James.

Colin played something that sounded a bit like a wedding march, strong cords, but with a waltz beat. James led Jase across the room, and the couples all smiled at them, some clapping them on the shoulders in congratulations. By the time they made it across the room to where Eve and Tanner were smiling with an arm around each other, James felt like he was going giddy with the emotions running through him.

Jase was so happy that he barely concentrated on dancing - his feet moving automatically. He let himself enjoy the moments with James.  
When they did finally stop, Jase without thinking about anything else initiated a kiss with James. He needed it since before they had even started dancing but held off until he had worked up the nerve to do it in front of so many people.

James cupped his face in both hands and kissed Jase as if his breath depended on it. He brushed his tongue against Jase's lips, teasing to get a taste of his mouth. "Perfect, you're perfect," he murmured, oblivious to the room around them.

Jase closed his eyes, focusing on the feelings that were coursing through him right now. Feeling the brush of tongue against his lips had him smiling and after James spoke he let his mouth open so that they could kiss deeper and more fully this time.

"Jase, I want to take you home, lover," James mouthed at him. He pulled Jase close against his waist until they were pressed against each other, and James wanted to scream with how badly he wanted to devour him.

"If you want to. I wouldn't mind going home to be with you right now in private." Jase fully was enjoying being pressed up against James, he couldn't get enough of how solid and warm he felt even through his clothes.

"Let's say goodnight then," James smiled. "I'm sure they expect it." He waited until the music ended, and then cleared his throat. "Thank you everyone. We'll see you in the morning. Now if you'll excuse us, I'm going to take my husband home," James smiled at the cat calls and knowing looks.

Jase smiled and waved as they set out to leave. He wasn't big on speaking much to large crowds and so kept silent. He was still feeling rather giddy from everything that had transpired so quickly but he liked the feeling because it was because of James that he felt like this.

James walked down the street to their porch, his arm around Jase. When they got to the house, he unlocked the door, and picked Jase up, carrying him inside. He kicked the door closed behind them, and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down softly on the bed.

Jase walked along with James, his own arm wrapped around James as they headed home now as husbands. He did let out a tiny yelp as he was lifted since he hadn't expected James to do that. He wrapped an arm around the back of his shoulders, knowing that James wouldn't drop him.  
Being placed on the bed Jase grabbed for James, wanting him to come down to the bed with him.

"Let me get my boots off," James laughed, bending to kiss him. "I want to make love to you properly."

"Right, that would help." Jase softly laughed and let go of James, removing his own boots and dropped them to the side of the bed out of the way.

James undressed him, pressing a kiss to each inch of skin he uncovered. He reveled in the taste, and smell, stopping to lick at Jase's nipples.

A shiver worked its way up Jase's spine as James undressed him and began pressing kisses to each inch of skin that was uncovered. His body arching automatically as his nipples were licked, soft moans spilling out of his mouth.

James handed him the oil and stripped off his own clothes, returning to kiss him as fast as he could. "Will you have me, Jase?"

Jase sat up and took the oil, staring at it momentarily. "You're really sure James? You want me to be inside you?" It was a rather arousing thought for Jase, more than he thought it would be for him.

"Yes, I want you," James said. "I want it more than anything. I want something I can give you, and my trust, its the most valuable thing I have."

Jase placed the oil down and flipped James under him, finishing getting his clothes off of him. He began trailing his fingers over James's chest, slowly running his thumbs over his nipples, watching James's face.

James's eyes were wide, and he was panting under the soft touch of Jase's fingers. He held on to Jase's hips, keeping him close.

Jase continued to move down slowly over James's hard stomach, his touch teasingly light, running softly over his hips and down his thighs.

James sighed and leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. Jase was so tender, James's skin felt like it was being rubbed with soft velvet, careful.

It was now that James seemed more relaxed to him that he carefully positioned James, a pillow going under his hips to support him. He grabbed the oil and opened it, covering his fingers with it before placing it back down and easing one finger inside James after circling the tight ring a few times first. "Alright James?"

"Yes, just don't stop," James managed, biting his lip. He hasn't thought it would get to him like this, pull at him like it was breaking him, and fixing him, all in one.

Jase continued to go slow with James, pumping the one finger several times before easing in a second and began searching, curling his fingers up to lightly rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves. He needed to treasure James with this, wanted to make this good for him.

"You're priceless, Jase," James sighed. "I didn't know what I was missing. Now come here and let me kiss you."

Jase leaned forward and pressed his mouth against James, still submitting to the kiss as usual. His fingers still pumped inside James, a third being added while they kissed.

"The last time..." James spoke softly. "Since the Navy, I've always been the one on top, the one in charge. I'm terrified Jase, I feel like I'm broken."

"Not broken, a little cracked maybe, but I can stick you back together. But it's okay to be scared, if we need to stop we can." He whispered softly against James's face. He slowed his pace further, rubbing the bundle of nerves constantly now, trying to make James feel pleasure, he sat back again watching James carefully, constantly making sure he was alright.

"No, don't stop, it feels like...," James felt a tear escape down his cheek. "It feels GOOD. I wasn't expecting that." He pushed back against Jase's fingers, wonder in his eyes.

Jase resting back on his knees leaned forward and softly wiped the tear away. "Of course, I don't want you hurting James." He knew that when they got further than this there would be a bit of pain but he was moving his fingers, stretching out James to gently try and limit the sting of pain that would be unavoidable.

Jases's left hand stayed resting on James's cheek, softly rubbing it with his thumb. He kept staring at his face with a most adoring look, trying to convey reassurance that James would be safe and feel good.  
James nuzzled against his hand with a smile, nipping at his thumb. "Thank you for being so careful. But please, now?"

Jase leaned down and lightly kissed James as he carefully removed his fingers "Alright." He sat back again and grabbed the jar, slicking his cock up in full view for James to watch. He made sure that he was coated thoroughly to minimize the discomfort and then repositioned himself and eased inside James slowly, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside him.

"Gods, Jase," James whispered, eyes wide with awe. "Can you move?"

Jase pulled out slowly and eased back in, long, slow deliberate thrusts into James. "You're amazing James." Jase murmured into his ear. He refused to touch James just yet, aiming his thrusts for that sensitive bundle of nerves he had been rubbing before.

"I don't know about amazing," James chuckled. "But yours? Yes. And I always will be. How does... how does it feel?"

"You. Are. Amazing." He moved sharper inside James. "You feel all hot and tight, like you keep wanting to suck my cock within you." Jase was surprised at himself being able to talk like this while inside James, but he was enjoying it so much. He leaned down to softly nip James's shoulder, eventually marking it.

James cried out at the combination of the words coming out of Jase's mouth, his lips, the way he looked at James. The way he touched, and looked like he was as shocked and pleased as James was at his affection. The nip was the last straw, something that turned Jase on, and James found being on the receiving end of it was just as good.

"Still good there James?" Jase was picking up the pace a little, constantly watching James for signs of pain or discomfort. He moved his mouth up to kiss James deeply as he quickened the snap of his hips, he was loving giving pleasure to James, seeing his face, he wanted to see him fall apart underneath him.

"Yes, better than good," James managed as Jase hit his prostate. "Wonderful. Does it feel good to you?" He tried to focus on squeezing around Jase, watching the play of emotions across his husband's face as they made love.  
"Of course it feels good, more than good. You're so good James. So good." He rambled off in James's ear, occasionally moaning when he felt James squeezing around him. "Ahh James so fucking good." He closed his eyes, breathing heavier than he liked, wanting to concentrate on James's pleasure more before his own.

James nodded, wrapping his arms around Jase's back to pull him down for a kiss. "I'm close."

Jase kissed James sweetly, moving quicker inside and slipping his still slick hand between them to grab his husband's length, pumping it slow and deliberate, opposite to his quickened thrusts inside him. He broke the sweet kiss, panting slightly. "Then come James, let me see you come thanks to my cock deep inside you."

James nodded, letting the pleasure make him shiver. It only took a few pumps of Jase's hand before he spilled across their bellies, moaning against Jase's lips.

Jase kept thrusting quick inside James, not taking his eyes off of his face. It wasn't long before Jase was spilling inside James with a low moan. He lazily slowed down and eventually stopped and pulled out, collapsing tiredly on top of James, looking happily sated and satisfied, his body lightly trembling with the aftershocks of his pleasure.

James rubbed his hands down Jase's back, feeling the shaking skin as he caught his breath. James wrapped the blanket around them both and wrapped a chunk of Jase's curls around his finger as he watched him, a soft smile on his face. "I adore you, Jase. I couldn't love you any more, but may today be the day I love you the least."

Jase hummed softly and carefully removed his glasses, putting them off to the side before he crushed them. "Love you lots James." He murmured sleepily, too tired to bother dealing with the sticky mess they had created. "Never gonna stop loving you." He rolled himself off of James and snuggled himself to his side.

James knew they would need washing in the morning, but he was too content. Sated, his husband secure in his arms, a little stickiness and mess weren't enough to stop the moment by moving.

Jase was exhausted, falling into a deep sleep barely moments later curled around James. It was going to be a good yet rough and long day the following day and the younger man was going to need to need his sleep if he was going to get through it, although already his sleep seemed uneasy.

James woke long enough to rub Jase's back a few times, as he tossed fretfully. In the morning, James woke to the feeling of warm sun on his face, Jase still holding on to him. "Good morning, lover," he kissed Jase softly. "Wake up, Jase."

Thanks to James, Jase was able to sleep easy through the night, any forming nightmares dissipating. 

The following morning had Jase slowly blinking awake, the kiss bringing a touch more of alertness to him as he fully woke. "It's not too late is it? We have a long day today." He yawned and nuzzled against James a moment as he focused as best he could without his glasses.

"Not at all, I'm not much for getting up before dawn, you'll learn," James smiled. He handed Jase his glasses and kissed him. "Now, is that a proper way to wake up to married life?" he asked with an adoring smile as Jase stretched against him like a cat.

Jase gratefully accepted his glasses so that he could see James properly. "Waking from a kiss is rather pleasant." He muttered as he stretched as he usually would in the morning. "But I'm sure you probably have something more in mind, knowing you." Jase muttered softly against James's warm chest.

"That's up to you," James laughed. "I am going to put some water on for washing though, and coffee. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Maybe when we get back, we can relax after. Take our time and stuff." A wash to Jase sounded wonderful right now as did coffee - he felt like he needed coffee more than the tea right now. "Whatever you think would be good for a day like today." Jase's mind was rather now preoccupied with having to dress up as a woman and everything they would be doing later today.

"Alright," James pressed another kiss to his lips. "I'll bring you breakfast in bed, you just stay there." He made short work of the coffee and some eggs and bacon, toast with some of Eve's berry jam. He brought one large plate for both of them to share, and sat on the bed at Jase's feet.

Jase sat up and made himself comfortable. The morning was rather pleasantly warm so he felt okay not having any clothing on. Now that it was Monday, he was rather anxious - not about the whole wedding thing but the whole stopping the Quartermaster's thing. Jase had a feeling that his sharp shooting was going to be tested that day and he wished that the rest of Silver Dollar wouldn't need to get involved. If it was as he suspected and led by R today, he planned on facing her and whatever happens let it happen but Jase would not let himself die, but the thought of possibly having to take her life made him feel sick, but he managed to remove that look from himself before James returned with breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

"You look worried," James studied his face. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Jase. I'll walk through fire if it means we get more time together."

"I'm not worried about myself James. But you and everyone else. If I tell you guys to stay back, you need to stay back. There is every chance that we will meet them on the road and not in town. Hopefully on the way back and not the way there." he shivered, he needed to stop thinking about it right now but his mind was going a mile a minute and he couldn't stop it.

"Hey, we know how to fight," James said. "Look at me Jase. We have protected this town from indians, bandits, raiding parties, and people who called us Sodom and Gomorrah and tried to burn us down. We know how to fight, and we protect our own."

"I didn't say you guys don't know how to fight, but some of this fight is mine alone. If I need you guys back, trust me." His eyes conveyed a seriousness to James, hoping that James could trust him.

Jase eyed the food wanting to eat but not sure if he could. his stress was obvious but he knew that he would be fine, however he wasn't sure if he could stomach the food he desperately wanted to eat with James.

"Just have some toast and coffee, I'm nervous too," James squeezed his hand. "I trust you Jase. I'm not questioning you."

Jase nodded, taking a slice of toast and slowly nibbling it. Surprisingly the small amount of food was helping to settle his stomach so he ate a little more and drank some of the coffee that James had prepared.

"I'm not sure if I'm pleased or worried that I can't wait to see you in that dress," James said as he sat next to Jase, enjoying his coffee. "A little of both maybe."

"It'll be different for sure, but it'll be worth it for what we need to do." He continued taking small sips of his coffee, staring down at it between sips.

"Ah you must be worried, if you don't even notice me flirting," James said. "Come here, come sit on my lap?"

Jase sighed quietly. "It's too hard to not be worried." He muttered and downed the rest of the coffee, placed the mug down and moved onto James's lap.

"I know, but you aren't alone," James laced their fingers together and kissed the band on Jase's hand. "Rather than for better or worse, let's say for good or better. Tonight we are going to come home, make dinner in our house, and make love in our bed. Nothing will get in the way of that."

Jase leaned against James heavily and nodded, his eyes closed as he concentrated on just James so that he could stay calm and level headed for the coming hours.

"I brought you some warm water and a towel, when you're ready to wash up," James said, petting Jase's hair.

"In a few moments." Jase muttered, breathing in James's scent for now, his body relaxing and leaning into the petting.

"Whenever you're ready, we aren't meeting at the saloon until ten," James said, holding him close. "Just think, in twelve hours this will all be over, and our winter crop order will be in the mail."

Jase nodded, quiet right now, thinking about nothing in particular. "Just keep talking James about anything please just for a short time till I wash myself."

"I checked on the apple tree, it looks alright, even if Xena did take a foot off it," James kept touching him. "I'll write out our orders and checks to go with them while you wash up. I hope you don't mind, I chose a few things, some new quilts and sheets. I'm not learning to sew anytime soon, I'm afraid. And we need a spare pair when these are dirty."

Jase hummed and smiled, eyes lightly closed. "I can sew a little if it's ever required." Jase softly said, still not yet moving from his place in James's lap. "New quilts and sheets will be useful for winter." He was feeling so much less stressed and almost looking forward to seeing himself in the dress.

"Well if you can just sew buttons on, you'll be worth your weight in gold," James laughed. "Eve teases me that I need a personal seamstress. At least Xena seems to have outgrown her button eating phase." James ran a hand up Jase's leg over the smooth skin. "No trousers and a skirt, hmmm... I think that could be something to try at home.

"Buttons and minor repairs." Jase told James with a small smile. "She's mouthy it just needs to be trained out of her, but good to know she no longer eats buttons." He softly laughed, then shivered. "I have an idea of what you're thinking James, and I wouldn't mind it."

"We'll explore that tonight," James mouthed at the pulse in his throat with a sigh. "You're handsome now," he played with Jase's hair. "Have I told you I adore you yet today? I think I've been rather remiss. We've been up almost an hour."

"Something pleasant to look forward to." Jase nodded happily, shivering lightly again with James mouthing his pulse point. "And I won't be handsome later?" He softly questioned. "I know you do James, like I adore you."

"You'll be handsome, and beautiful, all in one," James promised. "Can I bring you more coffee, husband?" He kissed the tips of Jase's fingers, mouthing at them.

"Handsome and beautiful?" Jase murmured to himself, not minding that at all. "I'm alright James. I don't need any more coffee but thank you." He curiously began watching James kissing and mouthing at his fingers.

"Anything I can ever do to make you smile," James reached for the brushed and ran it through Jase's hair, starting at the ends o get out the tangles as painlessly as possible.

Jase did smile and closed his eyes, feeling the brush in his hair. "You know that this is unnecessary, but nice non the less." He sighed and kept himself from snuggling further into James.

James saw the aborted moved and pulled him closer. "There's nothing unnecessary about treating you well, Jase."

"No, I just meant since I'll be getting up to wash myself rather soon." He huffed happily. "Also you're not sore are you, from last night? I know you don't normally bottom..."

"I'm fine, just sore enough to remember and hope for more," James smiled. "I suppose we should get up soon, although I'm going to be counting the hours until we are back in bed."

"I'll keep that in mind then." Jase smiled and opened his eyes again. "I should really wash and go find that dress that's in the trunk....in the wagon." He softly laughed. "Probably shouldn't have loaded it yet."

"Oh no, we're going to have to unload them all," James laughed. "Let me wash fast and I'll dress and bring in the trunk while you do. Everyone else will be getting ready at the saloon."

Jase nodded. "Yeah, that would be a good idea." He was trying to not keep laughing at this. "Well I did load it before we had an actual plan sorted out." He climbed out of James's lap and stood up, stretching his arms over his head letting his joints pop and crack.

"That's true," James ran his hands down the slender sides. "And now I'm going to get ready, or else I'll get in trouble and stay in bed and ravish you," he said regretfully. "Later."

"I think we would both get in trouble James though James." He pulled his boots on just for now and wandered over to where he kept his pistols, pulling them out and checking them then loaded them so that they would be ready if needed. He waited patiently to be able to wash himself, waiting till James was done.

James turned to him and laughed, Jase in nothing but his boots holding both pistols. "You're every man's fantasy there, lover, careful. I don't want to have to fight them off."

"Don't worry about me James. Not like anyone but you will get to see me like this." Once the guns were set he set them on the bed and went over to wash himself.

James went out to the wagon, whistling, a smile on his face.

"I hope you aren't going to be that distracted all day," Alec grinned. "Someone had a good night."

"Hey, morning," James said happily.

Jase took his time, getting all the dried up mess off of his body, which took a bit of time. Once happy and clean he dried and grabbed some underwear then went and grabbed the brush from earlier, attacking his still sleep messy hair, detangling it while he waited for James to bring back the dress that he would be wearing.

"Jase, Alec's with me, he's going to have coffee in the kitchen while you get dressed," James called as they carried in the trunk. He came into the bedroom carrying an armful of white satin. "Let me know if you need help with the corset and zipper?"

Jase eyed the material, mentally groaning about the corset - but knew that he could manage it. 

He managed to get the corset on and somehow managed to get it tightened correctly and tied. He got himself into the dress, stepping into it extremely carefully, being very gentle with the delicate fabric. Unable to do up the dress he went to the doorway of the bedroom to call out for a little help. He also wondered if there were set shoes for this dress, since he didn't think he could get away with wearing the boots underneath the dress even if the dress was long.

"I forgot these," James came back carrying a veil and pair of white satin slippers. "The veil will make your glasses less noticeable, and you can bring your boots to change. Wow..." he put his hands around Jase's waist. "You look stunning."

Jase flushed pink and toed out of his boots and into the slippers. "Could you do it up though, I can't reach the zipper." He began carefully adjusting the veil on his head, but for now kept the sheer material cast back so that he could see clearer for now. "Should I give you back the ring? Since we need it for the wedding to be believable..."

"Well... We just need an excuse to be in town and hang around, no telling if the minister will do it. I'd rather.... Hmmm," James looked in the dresser and came back with a piece of ribbon. "Tie this around your neck and tuck in under the dress. If it gets that far, we can get it."

Jase nodded and tied the ribbon around his neck, it was a bit uncomfortable but he could deal with it. He did the rest of what James instructed and straightened his glasses all done and ready. "Alright, ah... So, do I come down now or should I wait?" He liked the dress but he felt embarrassed and nervous that everyone was going to see him dressed in a wedding dress with no guarantee that their cover was completely going to work. "And if we must we can be a wedding party that already had the wedding in another town." Jase mused to himself but loud enough for James.

"Ah... And we are passing through to return home, but placing orders for supplies. Smart, love," James agreed. "Let's go, Alec is hooking up his horses to the wagon, and saddling Dash in case."

"Well that should work. I mean it shouldn't be too hard to believe." He was putting on his British voice, it was easier to sound more convincing as a girl with his original accent. 

Jase headed down and outside towards the wagon, watching Alec hooking up the horses for a second then went to say hello to Dash who was standing by already saddled up. Dash headbutted him, and lipped at the veil.

"I never thought I'd be jealous of you having someone in a dress, but wow," Alec sighed. "You're a lucky man."

"Like you'd trade Ronson," James smiled.

"Not for all the gold in California," Alec said immediately.

Jase softly laughed after Dash decided to head-butt and lip at the veil and gave the horse a carrot that he had grabbed on his way out, treating him and giving him some attention while he waited for James and Alec to be ready with the wagon. he could hear them speaking but didn't focus on it.

"Jase, jump in so your slippers don't get muddy," James said.

Jase said a final farewell to Dash and headed into the wagon, he of course did not want to damage the slippers or the dress and so was very careful, it was tricky with the corset on but he managed eventually on his own.

James started to say something about helping him, but Jase was quite capable. "Later, when we're alone, I'd enjoying carrying you in that," James said quietly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jase's mouth. "I don't think any of these dresses will make it to the church, but we'll certainly stop the robbery."

Jase laughed quietly. "I'm looking forward to seeing the others in the dresses though, that way I won't be the only one all dressed up." He leaned against James as best he could in a restrictive corset, having found a bit more respect for women who always had to wear these things. "Hopefully we will stop it." Jase muttered.

"We will," James assured him. "Oh no," he burst into laughter. "I think we have Eve to thank for some of this." Down the street came a parade of brightly colored dresses, with matching bonnets and parasols. Some wore bright red lipstick, while others had rouge and eye kohl.

Jase hid his face in his hands when he caught sight of the others, he was desperately trying to not laugh. He hadn't expected so much colour or some of them to be wearing at least a little makeup. The sight made him forget the danger they were going into but he still felt under the dress for his two pistols that he had stashed away.

"Jase, Miss Eve found us some things to add!" Colin grinned, red lipstick staining his front teeth. He had his gun belts on over the dress, and Keith was doing his best not to laugh.

By the time the rest had arrived Jase had managed to calm himself down, although seeing Colin made him smile. "Looks good on you. You make a cute girl, I'm sure Keith is going to have trouble keeping his hands to himself."

"They already spent some quality time in Eve's kitchen," Ronson laughed, from underneath a red parasol. He was in a black dress, with a red bonnet and red slippers.

Jase took a double take at Ronson. "Ronson? Almost didn't recognize you." Jase was now studying the others who were all inside now. He smiled at them all and leaned closer to James since this was really happening now.

"I think yellow is my color," Billy laughed, twirling a lace parasol in the mentioned color. His dress was a yellow satin with tiny bows on the corset, and his slippers had heels.

"You're all looking great." Jase said after a moment, almost getting emotional that everyone was doing this to help him - he had originally been planning to do this on his own, but now he could see how stupid that thought had been.

Eve emerged dressed in a pair of trousers, followed by Tanner, who was dressed the same. "I can't shoot from a wagon, but I can from a horse. I heard you need people," she hugged Jase.

Jase hugged Eve back. "I'm just grateful for all of this. Never expected any of this from anyone." He let go of Eve, taking in her appearance, the look suited her well. "I hope you won't have to shoot anyone."

"I'm very good," Eve winked. "How do you think I got out of that whore house?"

"Honestly, don't need to know." Jase shook his head trying to not think about it.

"I'm proud of it Jase, just like I'm proud of you for being here, not riding with the Quartermasters anymore," Eve said. "I can admit who I used to be, its how I know how far I've come."

Jase sighed and nodded. "I... I never wanted to be part of them in the first place, I was good at small time thievery to survive, but you know kidnapped and all. It took me too long to escape and now I'm a wanted man Eve."

"No one here cares, and no one here is going to turn you in," Eve retorted. "We should get you new glasses, so the poster isn't such a close match."

He shook his head, tired of hearing the same thing over and over, removing his glasses for a second to rub the bridge of his nose. "Well aware of that. I wasn't sure how much you knew." He smiled tightly and set himself back down by James.

"Alec has a big mouth," Eve gave a wry smile. "But I'd seen the posters when I went for supplies to Vauxhall, I knew. I knew when you came and rented a room, you always kept your back to a wall and never spoke unless you were spoken to. I know all about blending in so they don't see you and hit you."

Jase went to speak but didn't bother, he hadn't even known about the posters, but he had been avoiding almost every town before he ended up in Silver Dollar desperate. His scars ached, like they usually did when he was in situations he had little control over. He didn't know how to deal with that it was known who he was before he even really spoke more than a few words to anyone. He never felt more like smashing his glasses than he did in that moment.

"Are you alright love?" James came to check on him. "You look pale."

"I, yeah I will be. Just didn't realise how well known I was before I even told you guys anything." He wasn't able to look at James. "We should head off now, don't you think?"

"As soon as I'm sure you're alright, let's get some water," James led him to the kitchen. "Can I do anything?"

Jase felt rather tense right now, but he still loved James and so went along back inside with him. "No, there's nothing. I am fine though we could have set off." He wasn't angry at anyone other than himself for being so careless about his appearance - but he did wish that the townspeople had spoken up sooner that they knew who he was and that he was safe.

"What did she say, that she knew all along?" James asked. "I wondered when you told me. Eve hears everything."

"Posters, she saw the posters in Vauxhall." He scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'm assuming that you knew too, along with everyone. I mean it doesn't change my feelings at all for any of you. I'm just frustrated that I was here about six weeks without knowing that you guys not only knew who I was but you all failed to let me know that I was in no danger."

"I didn't, actually," James said. "I don't really leave town often, when I need supplies I have Eve pick them up. Neither does Alec, really. We've seen enough that we're quite happy to stay where its safe."

"You didn't!?" Jase felt a bit of relief at learning that. He felt a little embarrassed with how he had reacted before towards James. "Still though would have been nice to know this was a safe town."

"Well no one would have brought it up as gossip," James said. "We're very private, unfortunately by experience."

Jase sighed and nodded. "Right of course, people trying to burn the town down and such..." He got it and went to head back outside. "I am okay James and we can leave now. Before we get to Vauxhall too late."

"Let's get this over with," James said. Heading back out to the wagon, he tried to avoid showing his nerves. But he was terrified that he would lose Jase as fast as he found him.

Jase was confident to a degree. He could handle himself well and since there shouldn't be more than five or six Quartermaster's he could see no issue and that was only if R was bringing them all. The Quartermasters would be rather outnumbered.

James let Eve drive the wagon, and rode Dash. After the afternoons on Xena, it was a pleasure to be back on his horse. Although, given Jase and Dash's affection for one another, it seemed like they would be needing more horses. Jase had unknowingly stolen hearts, James being the first.

Jase quietly sat in the back of the wagon, not ignoring anyone but thinking about what they were off to do, he couldn't stop thinking about it and what he may have to do.

James rode alongside the wagon, talking quietly to Eve . The trip took too short, and an eternity, both.

Jase felt for his pistols again, almost itching right now to become Q to help protect his friends and James.

"Ok, we're getting to the canyon," Keith said. "My best guess of where they'll try for an ambush. Guns loaded and cocked."

Jase got his pistols out and cocked them both, prepared and on the look out, ready to jump out and fight.

"Is that something, or just brush?" Billy asked.

"Definitely something." Jase said, expression hardening. He removed the veil, it would only get in the way. He jumped out of the still moving wagon, heading towards the movement.

"Be careful, do you want Dash?" James asked.

"Keep him James." Jase, no Q now called. He ran quick and a rather long distance from the wagon and James.

He immediately recognized R, one pistol aimed at her and the other at the other Quartermaster's. "Been a while hasn't it R. Almost seven weeks. So you really are the new leader. Oldest now I see too."

"Q. You know the order from the other Quartermaster factions is to eliminate you. You weren't in the town you said you would be in when you were supposed to be planning the attack on Vauxhall." Her voice was just as hard as Q's was, she almost looked sorry for what she had to do.

"You won't kill me. Not outright. As for the town I was run out as usual. Thought I may as well leave you guys as well since I never wanted to be part of your lot." He was in a way thankful that she didn't ask why he was in a wedding dress and he didn't bring it up himself.

"What do we do?" Colin asked worridly.

"Let's circle behind them," James said. "Those of you in the wagon stay, us on horses can circle back."

"Quick-draw. You know the rules, we have to do this by the rules." Q kept emotion out of his voice, he had to if he was going to be able to do this - he couldn't think about it, just do it or he would never do it and that would mean death for himself and he wasn't going to die.

"Of course I know our rules and as you probably guessed the Quartermaster's has expanded, there are many more of us."

Q couldn't understand why she was saying this but noted it, so that he could tell James, Mallory and the others when this was over. "Let's do this."

They stood back to back, pistols in their hands, cocked and ready to fire.

James's blood ran cold at the sight.

"Rifles up, I've got one on her, James said.

"Each of you pick one. I don't want any survivors."

Q saw James and shook his head, glaring hard at him. Out loud the Quartermasters began counting out the ten paces, Q and R each walking them out.

It felt like too long and not long enough before it was time to fire. Q was quick, much quicker than R, his shot rang out before hers but mere seconds, a clean chest shot while her shot was way off and landed in his upper left arm, just below his shoulder.

He was quite shaken having killed R, he didn't pay any attention to the rest of the younger Quartermaster's, he was just trying to stay upright and not go into shock not only from the kill but from the pain blossoming in his arm.

"Good job," James jumped off Dash and caught Jase as he slumped.

 

All the other Quartermasters were at least disarmed, although three lay dead.

Jase dropped the pistols and slumped heavily against James. He felt sick to the stomach and couldn't stand the sight of what surrounded him, or what he had done. "Good job? For killing someone who was once somewhat a friend to me?"

It was now that what he had done was registering completely with him. He jumped away from James and with a touch of adrenaline which helped him ignore his arm and ran for the bushes not too far away, emptying the contents of his stomach. He wasn't one to stand death well, and this was his first ever kill on top of it.

James brought him a canteen of water to wash his mouth. "Good job that you survived. Let's take a look at that arm?"

Jase washed out his mouth before taking a much needed swig of water before moving away from the bushes, but still away from the wagon and the others. He stopped and held still so that James could look at his arm.

"It's just a deep graze," James said. "I'm going to wrap it up so it stays clean, and wash it out when we get home." He led Jase back to the wagon and sat him on the seat with Eve. "Bodies and hostages in here, if they so much as blink wrong, shoot them. We'll drop them off at the Vauxhall jail, and send our mail. Any questions?"

Jase was relieved that his arm wasn't hurt further than a graze, still was painful and annoying for him though. He was more subdued as he was led back to the wagon barely paying attention to anything until James spoke again. "Understood James." He had no questions about anything and just wanted to get to Vauxhall and back home.

"I'll go in the post office, Keith, you take them to the jail. Alec, Jase, you guys ready to salt a garden?" James smiled.

"So damn ready." Jase was feeling better now his arm was wrapped and they were now in Vauxhall. Jase was ready for this revenge - he had trusted the people in that house and they had gotten him hurt so now he was going to hurt them.

"I brought a bag for the well," Alec grinned and helped Jase down. The people in the house were nowhere in sight, so Alec poured the salt in the well.

"And I one for their gardens." He appreciated the assistance from Alec. Jase went first to the vegetable garden and poured some of the salt into it the. The rest into their flower garden, destroying as much as he could.

"Let's get back to the wagon," Alec grinned. "I'm sure James can't wait to get you home. I know Ronson and I have plans."

Jase nodded and smiled. "We have some rather nice plans. Especially since today was rather a success, minimal harm done. I doubt the other factions will be stupid enough to come near this area now." Jase was relieved that the day had gone relatively well. He was purposely not thinking about what he had done.

He climbed back into the wagon, slightly wincing when he moved his left arm wrong but even that pain was tapering down to something he could handle easily.

"You ready to go home love?" James smiled. "I think I'm ready to fill the tub and cook dinner."

"You have no idea how ready I am." He said, smiling at James. ""Everything else went well I assume?" He asked curiously, it seemed like it all had but he needed to hear it from James.

"Yes, Keith said the jail was so excited to get the Quartermasters, they didn't ask anything. And there's going to be a hanging, they don't look too kindly on bank robberies. They want to make sure there's no jail breaks. If anyone asks, Keith deputized us all last night."

Jase nodded, glad he was out of that business now. "There are more of them now though, more factions but I don't think they will be stupid enough to come through here again." He was almost sad that the younger Quartermaster's were going to hang and wondered how many had been like him, but they had fired at them, they obviously had no qualms about their business.   
He quietly sighed. "It's gonna sting when my arm gets cleaned out isn't it."

"I'm afraid so," James winced. "But I'll make it as fast as I can. I just want to make sure it doesn't get infected. That would hurt a lot worse. I think Dash prefers you riding him. We need to go to the next horse auction. I don't know that Xena will ever be an easy ride, and we need some more reliable animals."

"Yeah, I know. Infections are rather horrible." He softly laughed. "Really? How can you tell? Seriously does he do something that makes it obvious that he likes me better or something?" 

He did like the sound of going to a horse auction, he had never been to one and he was happy that his first one would be with James - someone who knew more about horses than himself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, he likes to walk right next to you, and he head butts you, when he isn't blowing his nose. I think it's a good sign. He kept looking for you while I rode him. Oh, I sent in the seed and clothes orders, they should be here before the weather changes. And we can look for a cow at the livestock auction," James said. "What would you like for dinner? Anything special?

Jase looked a little happily stunned at the information about Dash. "Well he's a lovely horse, I didn't mean to take him from you." He looked a little sorry at that since Dash was as Jase knew, James's horse. "Steak and vegetables would be nice tonight."

"Hush, I'm just glad he likes you. I'm glad he'll be an added protection when I'm not there," James said. "I can do that... I think there's some rolls left too. And tomorrow we'll make bread."

"Well yeah it is good that he likes me." He nodded and softly laughed, being protected by Dash, he was sure that horse would be protective and he was also sure that horse would sneeze on anyone who he didn't like. "I can't wait to be home, it's been a long day. And I can't wait to learn to make bread with you tomorrow."

"Good," James leaned over and kissed him. "We should get you your tie pin for your hat as well, and find out when they're having the next party at Keith and Colin's. Any idea, Colin?"  
"I think he said Saturday night," Colin said cheerfully. "Wait until you see our piano, Jase."

Jase closed his eyes and kissed James's back. "Is there a particular place we get the pin from?"  
Jase visibly perked up at the mention of the upcoming party and Keith and Colin's place. "I look forward to it, and seeing the piano."

"Tanner keeps them in stock," James smiled. "And I think we should see about getting you some dress clothes. Let's see what Tanner has. And I'm sure we can take a trip into Brownsville if there's nothing that you like."

Jase nodded, then frowned. "I don't have much money, I need a job besides playing the piano at the saloon." He didn't want to completely rely on James for things.

"Well we're going to be running the ranch, and there will certainly be enough to do with new livestock and the winter garden."

"R-right." He flushed, still getting use to everything. He was so new to being part of a ranch. It of course all made sense to him now and he was feeling relaxed and happy with the knowledge. "We nearly back?"

"Just over the hill," Eve yawned. "I need more coffee."

Jase nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes, he was a little tired right now and a power nap he decided would be a good way to refresh while they finished the journey back.

James smiled fondly at his lover, and let him sleep.  
"You care for him," Alec smiled. "He brings out your protective side."

Jase was only in a light sleep but completely unaware of his surroundings, since he knew he was safe he didn't need to be on alert anymore.

"Let's get you into bed, lover," James shook him gently as they arrived at the house. "I'll put on dinner and clean your arm.”

Jase woke up quickly when lightly shaken. "Huh? No I'm okay James. Just had to recharge." being home now he quickly hopped off the wagon, smiling at the others and thanking them for their help.

"Thank you, all," James told them. "Let's plan on a dinner at our place the week after the one at Keith's, before we have to start mowing hay. And you, sleepyhead, out of that dress and into bed," James said.

"Yes sir." Jase said, grinning cheekily and casually waved at everyone and slipped inside, heading to the bedroom to strip out of the dress carefully, well trying too - he was having trouble reaching the zipper to get out of it - the corset not helping matters either.

"Let me see?" James kissed the back of his neck. "I get to unwrap you, like it's my birthday." He loosened the corset strings and pulled down the zipper, tracing Jase's spine with his lips.

Jase, thankful for James's help stood still "And I'm your present?" he did almost jump though since he hadn't expected James to start kissing his neck and trace his spine with his lips.

"And so much more," James teased his tongue across the small of Jase's back. "Ready for a cool bath after that dusty ride?"

Jase couldn't stop the shiver running down his spine - which he blamed on James's tongue at the small of his back. "Yeah, very much so." He felt like he could breath easier now that the corset was gone. He also mentally prepared himself for his arm to be washed out.

"Let me see your arm?" James asked. He led him to the tub, and settled Jase in. He unwrapped it and checked it, pouring water over it. "It seems to have scabbed over, but let's wash it with soap to be safe?"

Jase gave his arm willingly, wanting to get it fixed up as fast as possible. He winced and bit his lip as water was poured over it, it wasn't so much as painful as uncomfortable - he was glad though that it had just been a graze, he wouldn't want to know his reaction had the shot landed further up in his shoulder. "Yeah, to make sure that no infection gets in."

"Take a deep breath for me," James washed the soapy water over the torn skin. "As long as you take it easy, it should heal in the next week."

Jase took in a deep breath and let it go in a pained hiss, biting his lip. He wanted to move his arm away from James but he knew better and let James wash it. "Yeah, I'll be careful with it, and I'm sure you'll make sure I'm careful."

"Yes, you're going to have a sling, and I'm going to pamper you," James soothed, rubbing soap into his hair. "Now I have an excuse to feed you breakfast in bed."

He didn't question James about the need of a sling, if he needed a sling he could deal with it. For now Jase closed his eyes and leaned into James's hands which were rubbing the soap into his hair. He was going to say that the whole breakfast in bed thing wasn't necessary but since James wanted to do it, he wouldn't say anything against it.

"I think that should be good, you're like a cat," James teased. He rinsed the sweat off Jase's face and arms from the ride. "I think we can take it easy the rest of this week, until the sling comes off."

"Like a cat?" He questioned, opening his eyes, then closing them again as his face was rinsed. "We're still making the bread tomorrow, even if I can't do much." Jase mentioned just a little stubborn and he had been looking forward to making the bread with James.

"Yes, you can measure and read the recipe to me," James said. "But no riding with the sling, if you fall we'll be in trouble and need a doctor. We can take Dash and Xena for walks on the lead though, practice gates and things."

He smiled, happy to help with the bread making in whatever way he could. "I wasn't going to ride with the sling. I already had that thought and I would rather not need a doctor." He shivered since he wasn't too fond of doctor's. He however was happy that he could still spend time with the horses in other ways though.

"I think he'll be happy to spend time with you, as long as you bring him treats," James chuckled.

"He is rather fond of treats." Jase laughed softly. "Thank you, James." He suddenly spoke up again and made to stand up from the bath.

"For what?" James stood and offered him a hand.

"Today." He said simply, accepting James's hand and stepped out of the bath, feeling awake and relaxed - and clean.

"Of course," James said. "I'm going to be here, Jase. That's not going to change."

"I know." He began carefully drying himself, wary of his still aching arm, being careful around it as to not open the graze back up.

James wrapped it with a clean handkerchief and handed Jase a couple of aspirin and some water. "I'll put on the steaks as soon as I get you settled with some tea on the porch, how does that sound?"

Jase felt much better with his arm wrapped again, taking the medicine and water quickly. "Alright, yeah that sounds good." He nodded.

James pressed a kiss to his forehead and settles him into the porch swing, Dash still tied at the rail. "Here are some carrots. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Jase settled into swing, his coat wrapped around him to keep him warm. He grabbed a carrot and stared at it for a moment before deciding to get up and head down to Dash. He pet the horse for a moment before giving him the treat He pet dash a bit longer then headed back to the porch and sat back up on the swing, doing mathematical calculations in his head to keep his mind off the events of the day.

"You look far away," James said, handing him a fresh mug of tea. "Dinner will be ready in a bit. Do you feel any better with that over?"

Jase startled out of his thoughts. "Sorry, guess I was a bit." He took the tea, blowing on it before taking a sip. "I do except for what I had to do. That's the worst thing I've ever had to do James."

"I know, and we're going to find the rest of them," James wrapped his arm around his waist. "You're going to be able to rebuild your life without looking over your shoulder.

Jase nodded, trusting James on that. He leaned against James lightly. "I don't know what the other's look like. Since their ranks have increased I don't know the newcomers. But I don't doubt that you and everyone else will find them."

"We will, we take keeping our town, and our partners, seriously," James said. "Besides, I can't have you worrying. It means you stop smiling."

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious today." Jase slightly slumped further against James. "well they would have been the only faction with the order since that was my faction, the original faction. I was the leader of it for a few weeks before I took my chance to run."

"I'm so proud of you," James said. "You got away. Now let me feed you and distract you."

Jase flushed lightly, he didn't know why James's words made him feel a little embarrassed. "If you insist on it James."

"You always blush when I compliment you," laughed. "How did I get so lucky?" When he led Jase back inside, the table was set and he pulled out Jase's chair. There was a platter of meat and salad, and he served Jase before he took his own seat.

"Well I'm not used to being complimented." He scratched the back of his neck. "Ah, yeah I could say thing... You've basically saved my life." He stared at the food that was being served, it smelled amazing as usual. "So I'm guessing sling after dinner?"

"Yes, Sir," James grinned. "Then you get to sit back and talk to me while I clean up. What would you like to do after?"

"I, I just want to be with you, I don't care what we do I just need to be near you after today." He was staring down at his plate, smiling however, James was a good enough distraction for him. "I just want to be distracted by you."

"Well then eat, and we can go sit together," James said. He lifted his fork to his mouth, and then put it down, hesitant to speak. "I'm really glad you're here. I was terrified something would happen to you today."

"Something did happen." He began eating, still using his left arm to a certain degree since it didn't pain him too badly since it was cleaned out and bandaged up. "But nothing serious. I'm all in one piece."

"I don't know what I would have done," James sighed.

"Well don't think about it now. Because nothing bad happened. Well bad happened but nothing really bad...." Jase winced at his own wording of things and just awkwardly ate his meal, appreciating it.

"Hey," James took his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. "Dash and I will have you all fixed up in no time."

Jase jumped a little, having been so invested in his meal. "I-I know you will and I'm grateful for that, so much James."

"You don't have to be grateful, Jase," he laughed. "You can be cranky that I let you get shot. You can hate that I thought dresses were a good.disguise. You can be anything you want to be."

Jase put his knife and fork down and laughed and laughed hard, shaking his head. "Getting shot in the arm had nothing to do with you James, that was all me - I told you to not shoot, that was my personal fight alone and I'm fine. The dress, I honestly actually liked it, it was strange and different but I didn't hate it, I just wish it was under better circumstances, and I don't care if that sounds weird." Jase was blushing but right now he didn't care.

"Well after I wash it, we can have some fun with it," James winked. "That reminds me, I should use the tub water for clothes. "We got all dusty."

Jase was quickly calm again, finishing his meal. "It is a nice dress, even if it's a wedding dress." His face remained a light pink. "You should do that, our clothes did get rather dusty." He agreed.

James made quick work of the dishes, and put the clothes to soak overnight. He led Jase to bed and tied his shoulder in an old shirt to keep it still. He found a book that he'd been reading and laid his head on Jase's lap, and read to him.

Jase refused to just sit and observed James before being led back to the bedroom. He breathed a sigh of relief, the makeshift sling put further relief on his arm despite it not being too painful in the first place.  
Having James's head on his lap while he read to him was not what Jase was expecting but it was nice. He ran the fingers of his right hand through James's hair and hung onto every word of the book he was being read.

"M had a huge library, Alec and I inherited most of it," James said. "I've always loved Greek philosophy. We were normal to them, having a male lover."

"I wouldn't have thought you the type to enjoy Greek philosophy." he smiled, he enjoyed learning new things about James.

"Well I read all the novels first," he laughed. "These make me think though, and so many people have read them."

Jase laughed softly. "Well of course, novels are always read first." But he nodded, he knew where James was coming from with the philosophy books.

"Well I'm not so talented with writing myself, but they're something to think about on long nights," James stretched up to kiss him.

"That doesn't matter, reading is still something good and important. Earlier when I was spaced out, I was doing mathematical equations to distract myself you know. That's what I did on nights before you." He kissed James back, eyes lightly shut.

"Well then, I think you have me beat. I can do things like add up orders, but I was never very good with numbers," James offered. "But distraction is good," he murmured against Jase's lips.

"Distractions are good." Jase agreed softly. "Sometimes i still believe it's a bad thing though, being so good with numbers - which is why I hadn't said anything till now. You're a much more pleasant distraction though."

"Why would it be bad?" James frowned. "Being smart is never a bad thing."

"My parents didn't like it, I was too smart to them. I still don't understand it - maybe it was jealousy..." He sighed and fixed. His glasses despite them not needing to be fixed. "It's a bad thing around the wrong people."

"Not here," James said firmly. "We can get books on anything you'd like to learn about, math, science..."

"I know James." Jase softly huffed a laugh and smiled fondly. "But we don't have to get them right now." He hugged James one armed.

"What else are you interested in?" James kissed him. "I've been thinking about getting some astronomy books."

"I'm really not that interesting with my interests. Maths is what I'm good at, science is something I enjoy learning about and astronomy is something I find fascinating. But other than that is my music somehow that's where my heart went - besides you now." He had let go of James and began picking at the makeshift sling. He didn't mention that it had been years since he had looked at math and science books, with the life he had till now he assumed it would be obvious.

"I think Alec had some we can borrow, and Keith has a library at the ranch. We tend to pass them around, especially in winter," James curled up around him.

"Well then I look forward to reading when we aren't busy." He smiled at James curling around him. "Comfortable?"

"Yes. Are we busy?" James asked with a playful smile.

"Busy during winter. But now are we?" Jase threw the question playfully back at James. He was relieved at how easy it was to not think about the events earlier in the day.

"As busy as you'd like," James teased, blowing on his belly and swiping his tongue across the curly hairs

Jase laughed, the muscles of his belly slightly contracting and relaxing thanks to James. "Doesn't seem like we're very busy though." Jase teased, wanting to see how busy James would get now.

"Really? I think I can keep you busy," James lapped at the juncture of his thigh. "I always want to taste you.

Jase's pulse quickened a little. "I know you can." He swallowed thickly and tried not to shiver when licked. "Well then I'm not stopping you... Taste away."

James winked at him and swiped his tongue across the head of Jase's cock with a moan.Jase watched James wink at him, then moaned softly, leaning back against the pillow behind him and closed his eyes feeling the swipe against the head of his cock.

James chuckled at the sound, and moved up to kiss him, hands going to Jase's hair to run through the curls. "You do taste amazing," he purred. "But I want you."

Jase kissed James back and leaned into the hands running through his curls. "The way you behave it's easy enough to believe that I taste good...You can have me James."

"Come here," James rolled them so Jase was above him, careful to cradle his shoulder. He took Jase's cock in his hand and rubbed it gently, leaning in for another kiss.

Jase was very much aware of his shoulder, being careful to not jolt it himself as he was rolled above James. He moaned quietly, returning the kiss while he used his right hand to grip James's cock, gently rubbing it.

"So lovely," James murmured. "Can I watch you touch yourself?"

Jase flushed dark and nodded, he pushed up with his right arm and sat back on his knees over James. He trailed a hand down the centre of his chest, and down to his arousal, gripping it, moving his hand slowly.  
It was strange for him to touch himself while being watched, He kept eye contact with James as best he could - still flushed red, moaning at the movements of his own hand.

After an encouraging smile, James pressed a kiss to his belly. "You're doing fine. Thank you for letting me see."

Jase bit his lip and closed his eyes. He was getting rather worked up, especially when James spoke and the kiss to his belly. He was feeling rather close but held himself back.

"Let me see?" James murmured. "I want to," he arched against Jase, sliding against his sweaty skin. James was already close from watching him, but content to let him finish.

Jase shivered and opened his eyes to look at James. A few quick strokes had him coming with a low moan. He rested heavily back on his knees, panting softly, eyes shut while he got himself under control.

James sat up to kiss him, licking at his chest, a stray line of sweat running down his nipple. He cupped a hand on Jase's chin and laid an ear against his heartbeat.

Jase opened his eyes right before he was kissed, closing them again for the duration. His breath hitching as James licked him. What caught him off guard however was James laying an ear against his heart.

"Sounds like home," James smiled. "Like its safe."

Jase fondly looked at James. "Well you're my home James so of course it sounds like home."

James nodded, too emotional to speak. He pushed down a wave of panic that this all could be taken away as fast as he'd found it.  
"It scares me, how much I need you," James admitted. "I've made a life of running away from love."

Jase wrapped his right arm around James, almost protective. "We're safe here, you've said it yourself." He tightened his hold the best he could, keeping his left arm out of the way.  
"I didn't know I was even allowed to love so if I'm allowed then you're allowed. You don't have to run anymore cause I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm learning to accept that," James nodded. "Trying not to question it," he laughed softly. "We're quite a pair, we don't trust a damn thing, especially ourselves."

"We are quite a pair, but somehow we work. An ex ranger and an ex thief. We shouldn't work but we do." He ran his hand up and down James's back slowly. "Better?"

"Yes," James gave him a lopsided grin. "And we can figure out how to run a successful farm and stable together. But first..." he pulled Jase closer and whispered in his ear," I still want you."

Jase grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we can figure it out together James."  
Jase squeaked as he was pulled closer to James and shivered. "A-and you can still h-have me." His pulse managed to pick up again in anticipation.

"Remember... I told you I wanted to come on your skin?" James lipped at his neck.

"You can James. I said that you could when you first brought it up. I would enjoy watching you." He ran fingers up the back of James's neck and into his short hair.

James took a shaky breath to stave off his arousal at the tone in Jase's voice. "Lay back?" James asked with a throaty growl.

Jase smiled and carefully got off James and lay back, adjusting the sling around his arm. He acted like the growl didn't affect him since right now this was about James and not himself. "And James, if there is anything else you want to try with me within reason, don't feel worried about mentioning them to me."

"Let me get that dress clean and I have plenty of ideas," James arched against Jase's skin, weight on his own hands. "Gods, you're hot."

"I'm sure you do." Jase watched James, held himself still for James. "I think that would be you James. You're the one who is hot."

"You turn me on like no one ever has," he whispered, sliding against Jase's skin.

Jase ran his right hand down James's back and rested it on his hip, rubbing his thumb slowly over the flesh. "Glad to know it James." He slipped into the British accent for James.

"You're evil," James moaned. "You and your accent, make me feel like I'm making love to some British government official. Can I have some oil?"

"It's my specialty it would seem." Jase reached over for the oil, giving it to James. "But I am no official, just your husband James who thinks you look stunning right now."

James poured some oil into Jase's hand, guiding him to his entrance. His face was flushed from the complement, and he caught Jase in a brutal kiss, mewling against his lips, hungry for him.

Jase caught on quickly as they kissed hard and brutal, but going by James's earlier comment decided to be a little evil. "I'm assuming you want my fingers inside you." He made sure to tease around the area but never penetrated him.

"Please. Gods yes," James begged. "I want you so badly."

"Well since I'm limited James... Ride me." He grinned mischievously. He had some knowledge of these things just not extensive knowledge. He finally slide a finger inside James, teasing him with slow thrusts into the tight ring of muscle. "I would have never pegged you for liking to bottom to me James. But I am honoured that you trust me enough." He punctuated that by adding the second finger and lightly nudging at James's prostate.

James nodded, pushing back against his fingers. He leaned into Jase for another kiss. "Move your fingers?"

Jase began moving his fingers more deliberately now, stretching and preparing James while they kissed. He constantly flicked his fingers over that sensitive spot but never stayed on it long.

"Enough, Jase," he murmured. "Get inside me, before I come. Please?"

Jase flicked his finger one final time over James's prostate before removing them. "Remember, sling, gonna need some help here, lower yourself on me. Like I said, it'll be nice watching you ride my cock."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll do the work," he agreed, biting his lip against a moan at the loss. He knelt up, a reflection of Jase's earlier movements, and managed to cling around Jase's cock.

Jase closed his eyes and softly moaned, enjoying the feeling of James sinking onto him.

James took a breath and started to move. Finally he settled on taking Jase to the hilt, and pressing locking his arms around Jase's neck. As he'd imagined, the tease of treasure trail on Jase's belly had him ready instantly. But Jase had only just come, so he pressed kisses on his face, squeezing around Jase to harden him.

Jase didn't take long to fully harden within James, between the kisses over his face and the squeezing around his cock he was fully hard rather quick. He rocked his hips up into James suddenly, his right arm resting on James's hip, rubbing the skin softly. "Just like I thought, you look amazing above me like this James." His British accent didn't waver at all, it was as sure as ever.

James nodded, face frozen in awe at Jase. He only managed a couple of thrusts before he came, bending to nip at Jase.

It barely took anything for Jase to come again, this time within James. He panted softly and huffed at James nipping at him, rather liking it.

James rolled them onto their sides before he collapsed, forehead against Jase's neck. "Was that busy enough for you?"

Jase jolted his arm and winced when rolled onto his side. "Busier than expected, it was lovely James." He purposely kept the accent on.

James shivered and pulled him closer, into a delighted kiss.

Jase happily kissed James back again, he was enjoying this time together.

"Now, what do you think about training horses that we can rent out, and asking about getting a mail stop?" James asked.

"I think it's a good idea. All of it." He kept his answer short and positive as he snuggled himself comfortably against James.

"I'd like to see our town get some good things," James said, blowing out the lamp and putting an arm around Jase. He grabbed a towel and wiped off the mess, loathe to get up and disturb their comfort.

"The town seems overdue for nice things." Jase muttered while beginning to nuzzle himself against James's chest, removing his glasses before he damaged them.

"Mmm," James sighed. "And I think we are as well. Really good things, a whole life full of them."

"Mmm would be nice for once to have good things." Jase was feeling rather sleepy now. The day had been long, stressful and even pleasant but it was all catching up with him and he suddenly felt quite exhausted.

"Sleep tight," James stifled his own yawn. "Morning comes all too soon."

Jase hummed with a smile on his face and closed his eyes, asleep instantly, curled against James, his left arm mildly still pained and secure in its sling.

James nodded off, a smile on his face.  
By the time he opened his eyes again, he felt more rested than he had in years. Jase's head on the pillow next to him tugged at something inside him, that he'd long since given up. Hope.

Jase's night wasn't as peaceful as he was hoping or as he seemed, quite nightmares plaguing him every now and then. Soon his arm began throbbing again causing him to curl away from James, he was still asleep and began to cradle his left arm closer to his chest.

Jase was making noise in his sleep, and James turned to nudge him awake. "Jase, come on my little Englishman. Wake up sweetheart."

Jase whimpered softly and didn't wake up, not right away, it took him a good several moments to finally jolt awake.

"It's morning, it's okay," James said. "Let's go make some tea."

Jase groaned and rubbed his face with his right hand. "Morning already?" He softly muttered and slowly sat up, his arm aching constantly but it had dulled down to an annoying ache thankfully. Tea sounded bloody fantastic to Jase right now.

"And some aspirin," James said. "I'm sorry I slept so hard, you had a bad night."

Jase shook his head. "No, I was fine, I could handle it. You need your sleep James so I'm happy that you didn't wake up."

"Nonsense, you can always wake me up," James sighed. "I don't have the kind of farm where I get up before it's light. You're my priority."

"I will next time James, I didn't really even wake up myself, it was more my arm aching than the other stuff.... But I kept falling back asleep." He slowly swung himself out of the bed and stood up.

James kissed his forehead and wrapped them each in a robe. He handed Jase aspirin and water, and made tea, keeping an arm around his waist.

Jase took the aspirin quickly, swallowing them down with the water. He felt comfortable and was beginning to feel better now that he had painkillers in his system - he really hated having an injury even a non serious one.

"Breakfast now or later?" James handed him a mug of tea. He kissed Jase's forehead softly and adjusted the sling.

Jase took the mug carefully. He enjoyed the forehead kiss, his eyes fluttering shut a second. "Uh now, may as well." He sipped his tea slowly.

James nodded and scrambled eggs and made bacon. He toasted the last of the biscuits and made more tea, and served Jase a plate. "We can start bread in a bit."

Jase kept out of the way, sipping his tea quietly, his eyes fixed on James. He soon sat down at the table and waited for James to also sit.

James sat close and took his hand. "Anything I can do?" He asked quietly. "Don't let it eat at you, she wouldn't have had a second thought about killing you."

It took Jase a good moment before he realised his cheeks were wet. He turned his face away, mortified at his lack of control right now. He knew what James said was true - it didn't make it any less painful for him. "That's what makes it worse James. It was me or her. I never wanted to take a life." He wasn't louder than a whisper, his face becoming wetter the more he thought about it.

"I know," James pulled him into his arms. "Sometimes that's the worst, when it's split second," he wiped Jase's cheeks with his handkerchief. "I won't lie to you, there are some kills that still bother me."

Jase almost resisted James but gave in pretty quickly. He took time to regulate his breathing and calm himself down as he listened to James. "I don't plan on killing ever again." He softly muttered.

"I didn't either, but you needed me," James said. "That's why we dropped them off at the jail, no deciding who hangs."

"Sorry, wasn't expecting to get upset like that." Jase pulled away from James and began eating his breakfast, suddenly rather hungry.

"It's alright," James smiled. "You may not think of it for awhile, and then all of a sudden you do. No perfect rules to it."

Jase finished eating and sat back a moment. "It would seem not. Just happy it happened now, just in front of you and not in front of everyone else."

"You don't have to be alright with killing people, Jase," James said. "Hopefully we never have to shoot a person again. Now, let's get started on the bread."

"I meant the crying thing." He wiped his eyes even though they were now dry and stood up, cradling his left arm and fixed the makeshift sling. He smiled, looking forward to the bread making, he did quite like the smell of freshly made bread.

"Here's the measuring cup, we need four cups of flour," James instructed, passing him a mixing bowl.

Jase nodded and took note of the instruction, measuring the flour carefully and pouring it into the mixing bowl.

"One tablespoon of mixed herbs, one teaspoon of salt," James added, gathering the dirty plates and stacking them in the wash basin.

Jase again did as instructed, doing quite well for only having one arm working right now.

"I'm going to mix the wet ingredients, one and three quarters of a cup of warm water, and dissolve the two tablespoons of yeast into it. Then I'm going to add three tablespoons of oil, and we'll mix it in with your dry ingredients," James laid out two bread pans.

Jase nodded, memorising the measurements and instructions as James said them. He wanted to remember so that later on he could do this himself.

"Now we will let it rise while we do the dishes, cover it and let's get dressed," James suggested.

"Okay." He smiled, the dough had come together nicely from what Jase could tell. He handed what he could to James to wash, not feeling useless at all because of his injury.

"Can you start more tea?" James asked, kissing the corner of his smile. "You look like you belong here."

"Right on it." Jase smiled and made up a new brew of tea. He patiently waited for the water to boil and then steeped the leaves for the required amount of time for the perfect tea. "Because I feel like I belong here."

"Now, bread dough has to sit, and after we get dressed, we can go groom the horses," James grinned. "Can I help you get dressed?"

"Do you want to groom Dash James? I can groom Xena, since Dash really still is your horse." He questioned leaving the tea to sit now that it had steeped long enough. "And I think I may need some help dressing so yes you can help me."

"No, Dash seems to have chosen you," James squeezed him fondly. "I can train another horse, I'm happy that you two get along."

Jase was a touch surprised. "Thank you James, I'll make sure to treat him well." Jase leaned into James momentarily then broke away when they got to the bedroom.

"Xena will come around, I'll threaten to sell her to Alec," James teased. He untied Jase's sling, and helped him pull on a shirt.

Jase assisted as much as he could with redressing, gently moving his left arm a bit to keep it from getting stiff. "I'm sure she will. You just need to be dominate over her but not in a cruel way. In a way like how you train a dog, but for a horse."

"I'm rather new to horse training from scratch," James admitted, donning a clean shirt himself. "I was thinking we could hitch them both to the cart, take a picnic down to the river."

"I've never done it but I do know about dogs, I have been to enough places where people had them. I'm guessing the training could be similar." Jase turned back to James, from where he was stepping into his boots. "A picnic?" He looked rather enthused. "A picnic sounds lovely." He winced speaking his old British way with his Texan accent felt strange in his mouth.

"As soon as the bread is baked," James said. "I'll go put it in the oven, meet you by the chicken coop?"

"By the chicken coop." Jase kissed James's cheek and headed out. He wandered out towards the chicken coop to wait for James.

James put on his boots and drained the tub, hanging the clothes on the edge to dry. He banked the fire in the stove and let Jase outside, egg basket in his hands.

Jase stood by the coop, carefully holding an egg basket in his left hand. He let himself into the coop and began collecting the eggs as he and James had done previously.

James joined him, checking each best for eggs. A hen sitting with a brood of baby chicks under her scolded him in warning. "Jase, look," James pointed. One stray baby tumbled out, landing on the straw, and James returned him.

Jase turned and crouched down, looking at the baby chicks. "Is there a rooster around here?" Jase hadn't noticed if there had been one around. He didn't try and touch the baby chicks but he smiled at their fluffiness and cuteness.

"There are some in town, and they visit often enough," James said. "I drained the tub, and the clothes should be dry later," he took Jase's basket and put them on the porch. He handed him an apple, and took one to Xena.

"Ah and you let them in." Jase nodded at that, smart and convenient. "Well they have all day to dry, not like we will need them." He let go of the basket when James wanted to take it and accepted the apple for Dash.

James whistled to Xena in the corral, and held out the apple in his hand. She eyed him distrustfully, but carefully bit the apple.

Jase approached Dash slowly in the corral and held out the apple for him. Dash happily chomped it up while Jase began to pet the horse and give him affection before brushing him.

"Bring him in, we can at least groom them and hitch them up. Then you can drive the wagon until your arm is better."

Jase nodded and led Dash back in so that he could be groomed before hitched up to the wagon.

James put a bridle on Xena, and tied her to the fence. She protested, alternating between dancing away from him, and trying to step on his feet. "I've been thinking of giving you to Alec. You should ask Dash, Xena. He likes playing tricks, and there's no apples living with him." James winked at Jase, and sighed dramatically. "I'd really hate to have to do that, but since you don't like giving rides, maybe you'd be better off living with him. Or Eve braids bows in her horse's' hair."

Jase began brushing down Dash, softly laughing at the way James was speaking to Xena. "She will learn eventually James. Be patient with her." He grinned, catching the wink at him. "I'd hate Alec to teach her to sneeze and wipe them on whoever is closest like Dash here."

"There's always Tanner, he doesn't ride at all, only uses a cart," James teased. "Nothing but that clattering mess of squeaky boards and wheels chasing you." Xena drew back her ears and bit his hat.

Jase started laughing. "I think you upset her James." He giggled softly hid his face against dash for a second to get himself back under control. "She is quite smart you know James."

"Smart enough to know exactly what not to do," James sighed, eyeing the chunk of missing straw hat. "What can I do to get to ride you, hmmm?"

"Yeah, she doesn't respect or trust you yet." Jase sighed seriously. "It always takes time. Patience is key here." He finished brushing down Dash and froze as he knocked his left arm accidently on Dash, he hissed out a rushed breath and shook his head.

"Hey, you alright?" James asked, concerned. He led Jase to sit down. "I'm sorry, I forgot to put the sling back on."

"Yeah, I'm okay... Just shocked me." He took a couple of deep breaths. "It's my fault for not reminding you." He lightly rubbed at the left arm trying to get the pain to settle.

"Stay here, and I'll get it for you," James fetched the sling and tied it. "As much as I want you all better now, better to let it heal correctly."

Jase sat rubbing his arm still as James went off to grab the sling, letting the arm go so that it could be stabilised again. "Thanks for the concern James, I'm just glad it wasn't worse, I can deal with this."

"I know you can, and I'm not trying to baby you. Just want to keep you safe. Let me know if I bother you?" James said.

"Huh? Babying me? You're not. I'm actually enjoying.... this, being looked after." He flushed a little at saying that out loud. "It's nice that you care. More than nice actually." He stared at the ring on his finger with a smile.

James nodded, a shy smile on his face. "I've lost everything I've ever loved, I just want to keep you safe," he kissed Jase's palm. "I love caring for you, it's ... What I've always wanted, I suppose."

"And I very much appreciate your love and return it over and over." Jase stood up and hugged James - one armed. "Should we check on that bread then?"

"Yes, let's," James said. "Colin mentioned to let him know when you want to copy sheet music, he has blank ones."

"When I have use of both arms again, I don't fancy copying out music with only one arm." He smiled, happy that he was going to get some more piano music to teach himself.

"And I think Colin is looking forward to discussing music with some knowledgeable," James added. "He's a city boy at heart, and as much as he loves Keith, he gets bored."

"Not many of us piano players around these parts is there?" Jase headed up towards the house, not too far ahead of James, the smell of fresh bread making him smile and breath in the smell.

"No, you're only the second," James explained as he took the loaves from the oven. "Tanner can play a few simple things, but his real passion is violin. His perfect pitch makes him the only one suitable for piano tuning."

"The violin is beautiful, sometimes I wish I could play it." He sighed and watched eagerly as the fresh bread was taken from the oven. "Is there anything I should get for the picnic?"

"How about cutting up some apples and carrots, for us and the horses?" James said. "I'll slice up the last of that roast, and some lettuce."

Jase grabbed a knife and got to work on the apples and carrots, keeping the ones for the horses separate. He took his time and went careful, using his left hand a little to keep the fruit and vegetables steady while he cut.

"Mustard alright?" James asked. "And do you want tomato? We can use the rest of the apples for a pie later."

"Mustard is great." Jase said without hesitation. "And tomatoes are the best." He stopped cutting to look at James a second before continuing his work.

James grinned, a delighted smile at the enthusiasm and decisiveness. "What?"

"What do you mean, what?" Jase asked confusion lacing his voice, he had now finished cutting the apples and carrots and was facing James.

"You were staring," James said. "Just getting used to someone looking at me like that, I suppose. Like you want me."

"Of course I want you James, your my gorgeous loving husband." He smiled, earnest in his words, he had never felt like this in his life and he was glad that he felt like this for James.

James stopped, mouth open in shock. He fumbled for a moment, hot flush staining his cheeks, before he pressed a kiss to Jase's cheek and held on to him as if he'd disappear.

Jase held onto James firmly with his right arm. "You okay there James?" He had noticed that James had flushed at his words and for him it was a tiny victory of making James flush - a nice change from himself always being the one flushing hot.

"Yesss? I think so," James sighed. "I didn't think anyone would ever say that about me," he fumbled with slicing the roast, and swore as he nicked his thumb with a knife.

"Well I did, since it's all true about you James." Jase was back at James's side and took his hand, bringing it up to his face like he was inspecting it before softly sucking on the thumb a moment then let it go but not before placing a kiss over it.

James's breath hitched at Jase's lips sucking on him. "Just when I try to be productive... All I want to do now is drag you to bed and see what else you can do with your tongue."

"Later James, later." Jase promised, placing another kiss to the nicked thumb before letting it go. "Let's finish getting ready for that picnic together."

"Alright," James sighed, grabbing at Jase's waist to place a kiss on the name of his neck as he turned to go. He put the sandwiches and fruit in a basket with a towel, and went with Jase to hitch the horses.

Jase just smiled, a small light flush colouring him at the unexpected feel of a kiss at the nape of his neck. He began walking outside towards the horses so that they could get to their picnic spot.

James managed to harness Xena, although she protested, at one point trying to bite Dash, who was harnessed placidly beside her. A carrot for each, and James hitched them to the wagon. He helped Jase onto the wagon bench, and handed him up the basket, before sitting next to him.

Once seated on the bench Jase adjusted his sling and glasses before taking the basket from James so that he could climb up onto the wagon himself.

James tucked an arm around him and managed to get Xena to go through the gate on the first try. The ride down to the river took about half an hour, and James pointed out the local swimming hole. He helped Jase down and shook out a blanket. He sat back against a tree and took off his boots and socks, relaxing in the shade.

Jase smiled when James pointed out the local swimming hole, taking note of it's location, wanting to go there sometime after winter to swim. Once down from the wagon Jase wandered over to the blanket, stepping out of his boots, he sat down next to James - quiet and relaxed.

James ran his fingers over Jase's knee. "The heat broke, the leaves are starting to turn," he motioned to the trees above them. "We'll start cutting hay next week. Alec has the best horses for the equipment, and we'll work on a different farm each day. Keith's cowhands usually have a hay bailing competition, following the plow."

Jase stared at the fingers on his knee, hoping that they wouldn't be moved. "I should be back to normal by then with this arm, should be enjoyable cutting hay, haven't done that in a few years now." He smiled and put his hand over James's on his knee. "Is it strange that I am looking forward to cutting the hay?"

"No, I don't think so," James laughed. "I came home from the navy, and was so excited to  
plow, I did it barefoot. Dry land was such a novelty, until I stepped in cow pies."

Jase looked relieved then shook his head and laughed. "That would have taught you to wear your boots, even as excited as you were for dry land."

"You notice I laid down the blanket first?" James laughed ruefully. "And with Xena stomping on toes, I only risk it inside."

"Of course I noticed, you're very noticeable." Jase leaned himself against James's side, he liked how comfortable this all felt and how nice it was to spend this time with James not having to worry about things.

"You say the sweetest things," James laughed. He pulled Jase close and kissed his nose.

Jase squeaked, twitching slightly as his nose was kissed. "I try, still new to this but I'm just going with it."

"You're brilliant," James said, unpacking the basket and handing Jase his sandwich. "Let's go dip our feet in the creek?""Let's enjoy it while it lasts, before winter arrives." Jase held onto James a second as he was pulled up just for balance. Jase followed James's lead and sat next to him, feet in the water a second later.

Jase took the sandwich with a smile. "I wouldn't say brilliant but since it's you saying it..." He was relaxed more than he had been in years. "That sounds great, the water seems pleasant enough."

"Still warm this time of year," James stood and pulled up Jase, leading his to the boulders at the water's edge. He sat down and put his feet in the creek, enjoying the sun.

"I'm not dreading winter so much this year," James admitted. "It will be enjoyable with you there, I think. We can spend days in bed, nights in front of the fire."

"That really sounds really nice, I've never had a pleasant winter so that really sounds wonderful more than nice actually." Jase gently kicked his feet in the creek, the water pleasant on his feet.

"Neither have I," James admitted. "But we're working on a lot of firsts. Why not a good winter as well?"


	13. Chapter 13

"And I'm loving experiencing new things with you James. I'm learning so much about myself and you... I love you James." His voice was soft, he felt like he had to say it right now, even though he wasn't looking at James but at the water.

"I love you too, I hope I show you. I'm bad at talking about it," James confessed. He gave Jase an unsure smile. "I'm trying to be better about it."

"You've been perfect so far James, so quit with that unsure look. You are perfect. I may not be but you certainly are." He wanted to reinforce how perfect James was in his eyes.

"Very far from it, Jase, but thanks," James laughed. He bit into his own sandwich. "Just trying to think of what I'd like."

"You're welcome." Jase finally got started on his sandwich, he had almost forgotten about it being a little distracted by James's presence beside him and the cool water around his feet.

"Just think... We'll get to spend Christmas together," James said. "I've always been alone."

"I've not had a Christmas since I was very young. It will be nice to get to celebrate again." He nibbled his sandwich, which was rather delicious.

"We had a few with M," James said. "We try to do a dinner in town now, since we don't have traditional families."

"This whole town is a bit like an extended family.... it's nice here, now that I know everyone is so friendly and everything I don't ever want to leave, I've never felt happier. Christmas and every holiday from now on will be together James. Every single one."

"Wait till you trip on my boots in the dark and decide you're tired of me," James teased.

"I may trip on the boots but I could never get tired of you." He softly said then finished his sandwich.

"I hope you always feel that way," James said. "I can be... Difficult."

"And I can be a little thief still if I so wanted to be, though it already seems I stole your heart." Jase smiled and swung himself back round off the boulder and back onto dry land.

James grinned, and followed his husband. He caught him and swung him around playfully. "Definitely, not a trace of it," James teased.

Jase yelped when caught and laughed. "Of course not, it belongs to me now." He teased right back, almost forgetting about any pain in his left arm, enjoying the distraction that was James.

"For as long as you'll keep it," James laughed, cradling Jase's arm carefully. He nipped at Jase's ear lobe. "What would be the best way to steal yours?"

"I plan on never giving it up or back. No matter what." Jase grinned and shivered since his ear being nipped was rather unexpected but enjoyable. "You kinda already did without realising it, just a few days ago when you began teaching me poker. I knew I was lost rather quickly but I tried to act like I hadn't been affected. Your hand on my leg all the time, I was a lost cause when I was realising that it was real that you wanted me...."

"If it was fake, I would have gone to your room, and snuck out when you fell asleep," James said. He pulled Jase down next to him on the blanket. "I certainly wouldn't have brought you breakfast in bed, or loaded that gun again."

"I learnt that rather quickly James and I'm glad I did." Jase snuggled up close to James, enjoying the quiet and privacy of their location. "I discovered rather quickly that I liked your hands too that day underneath all my confusion at the time that is."

"What do you like my hands doing?" James massaged his hands, stretching each of the fingers.

"Just anything James, just touching me or whatever.... Innocent or not, like comfort and pleasure.... or something like that." He tried to explain the best he could.

James nodded and worked his fingers up Jase's shoulders. "I like watching you, the look on your eyes, when I do. When your glasses are off, and you look like a debauched Greek god."

"A Greek god? I don't think I'm muscled enough to be a Greek god." Jase softly laughed but felt flattered none the less. "I just wish I could see better without my glasses so I didn't always have to wear them." He sadly mused.

"I like your glasses," James said. "They make you look even more like a British government official. Maybe a Greek temple priest, instead of a god? A man that everyone comes to covet?"

"You have something for British Government Officials?" Jase asked putting on the accent for James. He smiled and softly laughed. "You're determined to compare me to someone from Greece. It's flattering really."

"I'm determined to do you justice. I could care less about government officials, but the accent makes me want to throw you down and ravish you," James said.

"James...." Jase softly groaned. "This is really not the place to talk like that to me." Jase whined softly, keeping the accent and curling tight against James.

"Oh no, we can't have that," James chuckled. He gave Jase's neck a soft kiss.

"We really can't..." Jase's breath hitched without permission to the soft kiss on his neck.

"So I can only tease you?" James asked, tracing his tongue across Jase's skin.

"Seems you already are." Jase muttered a little amused. "But you better take care of any problems that may arise when we get home."

"Of course. With pleasure," James said. "Would you like a nap, or should we head home?"

"Head home." Jase spoke quickly with a smile. "Not tired enough for a nap." He kissed the corner of James's mouth then sat up, stretching a little, his back popping slightly before he stood up.

"Time for another massage for you, little one," James frowned and stood. He shook out the blanket and folded it. "Give the horses their treats?"

Jase sighed and didn't bother trying to say that he was fine. "Yeah they're expecting their treats, especially since they heard so say that." Jase softly laughed and grabbed the treats for both horses, giving them both plenty affection when he gave them their treats, Xena did try to chew the sling but Jase immediately changed his stance from relaxed to dominant, giving a strong command of "No." He got his sling back and didn't wait for help back up onto the wagon.

"I wonder... Hmm," James said thoughtfully. "I wonder if she would do better with you training her. She practically does the opposite of what I ask."

"Just doing what I've observed in my travels James, I wasn't expecting it to work. I'm rather shocked it worked and I can't guarantee it will work again, she was probably just surprised at the command from me." He rubbed his left arm absently.

"It can't hurt to try," James said. "Nothing I know has worked so far." He stashed the blanket and basket and climbed on the wagon. "Your calm personality might be the key."

"I can give it a go when I have two arms working again." He continued rubbing the arm and leaned against James, wanting to be close to him.

"Some more aspirin when we get back," James said, concerned. "You can try bringing a book and sitting with her, get her used to you."

Jase nodded. "Yeah, probably a good idea." He closed his eyes, not to sleep but just to relax and rest on the way home. "You should try that too with her."

"Sounds good," James agreed. He handed Jase a canteen of cool water and took his hand, letting the horses set their own pace. Dash knew the way, and would keep Xena on track.

He opened his eyes and accepted the water, taking a quick drink then took James's hand, relaxing against James again. "Can't wait to get home to just be with you."

"I'm with you," James squeezed his hand. "And I'm going to enjoy being home with you as well."

Jase smiled, eyes shut. "The picnic was rather nice, we should do it again someone before winter sets in."

"Definitely, we can go whenever the weather is good," James said. He kept his husband tucked close against his body, and the ride back was uneventful.  
"We're home," James said quietly, keeping his voice down. He petted Jase's hair until he opened his eyes.

Jase hummed happy with what James said, thanks to the uneventfulness of the trip home Jase was able to enjoy being tucked against his husband's side.  
It did take a few seconds for Jase to want to open his eyes once back home - the hair petting felt nice but he did want to get back inside.

"Come on, let's unhook the horses," James said softly. "And then, nap for you, if you like?"

Jase hopped down from the wagon and one handed helped unhook Dash. He was quietly considering the nap.

"I could use one as well," James yawned.

Jase wandered over to James and kissed him lightly. "Help me out of these clothes and we can nap together then."

James nodded and undressed them both, spooning Jase in front of him in bed.

Jase cradled his left arm close to his chest and snuggled back against James, closing his eyes to try and have a short nap.

James settled around Jase, and buried his nose in the sun warmed skin. He kept watch, so if Jase had nightmares he would hear.

Jase napped light and easy, it wasn't a long nap but it was refreshing and nightmare-less, thankfully, he soon began waking up out of it less than an hour later, shifting a little till he was fully awake again.

"Hi love," James kissed him. "Sleep well?"

Jase snuggled back against James. "Very well. Think I needed that nap."

"Good," James stretched lazily, sheets tangled around them. He looked out the window where the sun was starting to set, the fields ripe gold.

Jase sat up, stretching and looked around for the sling that was missing again. It seemed to disappear every time Jase seemed to change or undress.

"Looking for this?" James held up the shirt that had come off as Jase burrowed into him. He tied it back around his neck and slid the arm back in. "We should change your bandages before bed," James said. "After we make that pie. Do you like cookies?"

"I undid it in my sleep?" Jase quietly sighed as his arm was re-stabilised in the shirt sling. "Not looking forward to that, even if it shouldn't hurt that much." He muttered with a small shiver - perking up at the mention of making pie. "Cookies? Who doesn't love cookies?" He smiled and softly laughed.

"I think you took it off before you undressed," James rubbed his hands. "I think we can make oatmeal raisin cookies and pie, and I'll make some soup with the leftover chicken. After we decide to get up," he murmured.

"Don't remember..." It didn't matter to Jase right now. "They sound delicious, I can't wait to have two working arms again, so that I can help and learn more in the kitchen with you."

"Soon," James promised, "You should be able to use it by the weekend. There's usually a fall dance after we get everyone's hay in."

"Can't wait." Jase spoke staring annoyed at his arm that was starting to lightly ache again, the pain however was much less than earlier which Jase was counting as a win. "A dance? Sounds fun."

"It is, we'll probably have it in the square," James said, handing Jase some aspirin and water. "We need to figure out a way to stabilize that arm when you sleep... Hmmm."  
Jase took the aspirin and water, swallowing it down. "As long as I stay off my left side I should be alright, should be alright, and it's only a few days more. The pain is already lessening, it's more of an annoyance unless I knock it..."

"I wonder if we wrap it against your chest with the dress corset?" James said.

"That may be a bit too restrictive James." Jase softly laughed. "And no way for my arm to be safe in it." He paused and thought about it for a second. "We'll just have to make sure that the sling is more secure I think."

"I suppose," James laughed. "Alec and I usually drink until something stops hurting."

"Which isn't smart." Jase lightly scolded but there was barely any scolding tone to his voice. "When you are hurt next time I'm taking care of you."

"Well... I didn't say we were smart, just stubborn," James laughed. "I've been much more careful with you here. It matters now."

"Stubborn." Jase softly laughed, agreeing with James. "But things like that nick on your thumb." Jase gently picked up the hand with the nicked thumb and kissed the healing skin. "Even something tiny like this James I will take care of it."

James nodded, snuggling back into him, not trusting his voice. "No one... I'm not used to someone taking care of me. By the time we went to live with M, we'd been on our own so long, we never mentioned if we were hurt."

"I know what you mean James. If you knew me any earlier than now, if I was hurt I probably would have clocked you on the jaw if you touched me. But now it's nice and a comfort to know that someone cares enough to care for me and I plan on always returning it." Jase snuggled himself half on top of James.

"I know," James rubbed his broad fingers across the wiry shoulders, content to let Jase lie on him. "I like you lying on me," he whispered.

"I like lying on you too, you're warm." He was relaxing under the fingers rubbing across his shoulders.

James shifted against him, pressing their bodies together lazily. A slow drag of calloused fingers, and he squeezed at Jase's waist, down his thighs, kneading the flesh. "My little Greek myth," James sighed against Jase's lips, sucking on the bottom, teasing his tongue languidly.

Jase shifted over James, shivers going down his spine as he felt the squeezes and kneading at his flesh. "If I were a myth I wouldn't be real." He softly teased, knowing exactly what James had been saying but couldn't resist the response.

"Thank goodness you're real," James sighed, his cock heavy between them from their movements. He stole a sweet kiss, weaving their fingers together.

"Yeah, it's nice being real, means all of this is real." After parting from the kiss Jase climbed on top of James, his own cock rather heavy and pressed against James's.

"We're insatiable," James teased. "And you are ruining my ambitions to do anything besides make love to you."

"Well I remember we did promise earlier today." Jase just balanced himself with his knees and holding James's hand while his left arm remained cradled and just rolled his hips with James's.

"We will be up early every day cutting hay, let me and my husband enjoy our honeymoon in peace," James teased. He ran a finger gently across Jase's foreskin, his own cock leaking.

"We'll be quite busy later on. Let's enjoy this down time while it lasts." Jase groaned and almost lost his balance when he felt James's finger run across his foreskin.

James ran gentle fingers over his shaft, down the velvety sack that was swollen at his touch. "There will be plenty of work, let me enjoy you," he slid against Jase, rubbing a finger around his hole.

Jase lost his balance at the shock of James's fingers running gently over his shaft and further. He was trembling lightly above James, his darkly flushed face now hidden in his neck.

He kept his touch soft, a tip of a finger inside, nothing that would make him anxious. "That's it, I have you," James caught him and laid him against his chest, bad arm cradled protectively.

The softness of James's fingers was killing Jase, he was aching for James to hurry up already. "Damn it James, hurry up." He groaned when he found his voice and made an attempt of pushing back on the finger when he adjusted to the familiar feelings.

"Just feel," James encouraged, mouthing at his lips with a hungry kiss. "It isn't to make you come yet."

Jase responded hungrily to the kiss and almost whined at James's words, getting rather worked up by the gentleness.

"This is to make you feel like losing control," James moaned against him.

Jase moaned softly and quietly swore. He began gripping at the pillow next to James's head. "You want me to lose control?"

"Yes," James nodded. "If you're comfortable with it. I want to take you apart. And then I want to make love."

Jase shivered. "I'm comfortable with it. I don't mind being taken apart by you." He whispered sincerely or as sincerely he could with their current position.

James licked at his collarbone, thrusting up against him, a slow rutting.

Jase was mouthing at James's neck, breathing a little heavier, rocking his hips lazily to James's slow rutting.

"You feel incredible under me," James whispered. "Roll over so I can taste you?"

Jase took a breath , closed his eyes, then rolled over careful and mindful of his arm.

James slid down to lap at the small of his back, and down his crack with a swipe of his tongue. He laid Jase carefully against the pillows, arm protected, and then slipped his tongue into him.

Jase let out a surprised moan feeling James's tongue on the small of his back, hips jerking automatically when he felt the tongue delve down his crack. He was breathing quick and hot against the pillow, accidently chewing on it when he felt the tongue finally slip inside.

"Breathe," James chuckled. "You still need air, love." Another swipe of his tongue, teasing down to suck at Jase's balls. James had to press on the base of his own cock to stave off the ache.

"Be easier if there wasn't suddenly a tongue in my ass." Jase panted and sassed at James. He swore and moaned as he felt James suck at his balls, his body trembling again.

James laughed against him, and kept teasing. "I said I'd take you apart. But no turning blue."

"I'm not turning blue." Jase huffed. "You're just making me need you even more..."

Another mouthing at Jase's balls, and then he sucked at his rim, scraping his teeth against the soft skin.

Jase was rather close to begging James to do more than just tease and take him apart, he felt hot already and had to bite his lip so that he wouldn't whimper.

"Jase, can you talk?" James sat back and slicked his finger with oil. "I'm starting to think I'll never get you to make a sound."

"Course I can talk, making a lot of noise though is too embarrassing." he took the moment to settle his breathing at least a little, trying to not think about the loss of James's hands on his body.

"Oh, if you can still be embarrassed, then you aren't done," James chuckled. He rubbed a slicked knuckle against Jase's prostate while he rubbed his tongue in slow circles around his hole.

Jase's body jerked and he let out a cry at the sudden pleasure, only now freely moaning and letting out other small noises, squeaks and such. "Please...more..." Jase softly whimpered, biting his lip to cut it short.

"That's it," James encouraged, nuzzling back at Jase's balls. He nosed at the base of his cock, and stroked his tongue down the thick vein.

James rolled him back over and sucked at the head of Jase's cock, running his tongue under the foreskin, and kneading at his ass.

Jase couldn't keep his eyes open, even as he was rolled over again. He was much more free and a tad louder as he let out range of noises, his right hand going to grab at James's hair and tried to thrust himself into James's mouth, trying to get more.

"You taste so good," James sighed, rubbing against the sheets, suckling at Jase like candy.

Jase whined, feeling like he was getting closer and closer to orgasm thanks to James and his hands and mouth. He was a mess of noises, his right arm thrown over his eyes.

"So, how do you want to come, beloved?" James leaned up to capture Jase's mouth.

Jase moved his arm down and kissed James back. "J-just touch me or suck me or something...." He rushed out in a bit of a desperate mess.

"Something..." James chuckled. He spooned behind Jase and nipped his nape. "Are you relaxed enough for me to have you?"

Jase pressed back against James and shivered, whining - the nip getting to him as usual. "Yeah James... Please, I am relaxed enough."

James pulled Jase's leg over his own, so his cock was nested in his crack. He teased his fingers against the base of Jase's cock, moaning as he bit at Jase's skin, mouth full of his scent.

Jase kept himself relaxed for what was to come, doing his best to keep still even though his hips kept trying to get more of James. "James!" He whined when bitten, almost begging in his tone.

"Yes, lover?" James rubbed the head of his cock against Jase's hole, breathing in his lover's scent. A further tease, a mouth full of skin as he tugged at Jase, knowing that the mewls of pleasure would turn to begging soon enough.

Jase whimpered and gave in, needing James so much now. "Please, James... I need you please..." He was whining and begging, shivering and softly swearing at the teasing.

"I know," James slid into him to the hilt with a moan. He pulled Jase's hips back against him and ground his cock against Jase's prostate.

Jase was a mess of mewls and moans, panting hard, relieved that James was inside him but unable to focus on anything but the feel of his cock grinding against his prostate.

He kept a slow pace, rocking into Jase while he played with his cock. "You're perfect," James sighed. "Made for my body."

Jase rocked with James, barely focusing his body moving automatically. His orgasm was building quickly with both the slow rocking and his cock being played with.

"That's it," James encouraged. He kneaded at Jase's thighs, and pinched a nipple while he slid out, and then rammed back into him.

Jase's profanity got more creative, although they sounded more like moans than actual words now. It was seconds later that he was coming harder than any other time with James.

James let his own orgasm wash over him as Jase squeezed around him, panting against him. He kissed the shoulders and neck, before collapsing against Jase, sated.

Jase's muscles were still quivering, he felt almost boneless and very hot but very very happy and sated. He panted hard, unable to form words just yet.

"Mmmm," James wrapped his arms around Jase's waist and nuzzled into him, still breathing heavy. "More sleep."

"Sounds good...." Jase mumbled out already half asleep. He felt more than relaxed with James behind him and soon fell into a very deep sleep.

James chuckled and curled closer around his husband, kissing his shoulder as he fell into a deep sleep. The stress of the day before had taken a lot out of them, and James felt his lover relaxed in arms, and took the opportunity to rest as well.

Unfortunately for Jase no matter how relaxed he was or how good he had felt his sleep was not relaxed as it had been during his earlier nap, he was panicking in James's arms thanks to the nightmares that suddenly were plaguing him again, his left arm in danger of not only falling out of the sling but getting hurt in his sleeping panic.

"Love, wake up," James shook his lover, holding the hurt arm steady. "Jase, open your eyes, sweetheart. It's just a dream."

Somewhere in his nightmare filled mind James's voice was cutting through and suddenly Jase was awake, shaking and with tears forming in his eyes.

"You're safe, you're in our bed," James held him close, wiping the tears away from his wide eyes.

Jase couldn't speak, he knew exactly where he was and knew he was safe but the nightmare had shocked and upset him, a cruel invention of his mind. He couldn't stop the tears and just lay limp against James, still shaking.

"I know, tell me?" James asked softly. "How about we make some tea?"

"Yesterday...." Jase sniffled barely audible. "It was yesterday, you were dead." He whimpered, voice wet and tears still free falling down his face. "I..." He sniffled and tried to swallow. "I knew it wasn't real but it just seemed so real..." He said nothing about the tea but he wouldn't say no to it, he just wasn't sure he would be able to hold it one handed right now.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm here," James put Jase's hand on his chest, over his heart. "I didn't die, and you didn't either. It could have happened, and if we didn't have help, maybe it would have. But we're safe."

"I know..." He whimpered. "I know... M-maybe that tea would be good right now...." He took his hand off James's chest to furiously rub at his now reddened eyes.

"Ok," James stood and helped Jase up, wrapping them each in a blanket. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I was hoping you would be able to rest."

Jase clung to James, unwilling to let him go. "I'll get over it. I'll be fine. I will get rest." He muttered sniffling.

"Oh no baby, I'm not trying to hurry you, or fix you," James shook his head and pulled Jase closer. He kissed his forehead and wiped his own eyes. "I just hate seeing you be in pain."

Jase soon slumped against James, exhausted from the stressful nightmare. "I know, but I need to tell myself that." He muttered into James's shoulder.

"Ok," James led him to the kitchen and started the kettle. The moon was shining, and the horses were in the pasture, peacefully grazing outside the window.

Jase let go of James to go slump himself down in a chair at the table. He focused on James, everything about him, tried remembering how he felt before falling asleep, at least partially trying to override the nightmare memories.

"I want to pinch myself," James said, staring outside. "I want to know this isn't a dream. But if it is, I don't want to wake up. I've had so many things in my life I wish were only nightmares," he came and rubbed Jase's good shoulder. "Tell me it's real?"

"Of course this is real. Nothing has been more real for me in my life than you." His voice was rather subdued but his words truthful. "I'm just sorry I messed up a great day and evening..." He quietly sighed, his eyes almost dry. "Even if it wasn't on purpose..."

"You didn't mess up anything," James assured him. "Just remember there were some good parts of the day, and not only bad ones."

He nodded. "Been doing that, remembering everything good today." He snuggled into his blanket. "Been remembering what you did to me, made me feel."

James poured a large mug of tea for them to share, and held it for Jase to sip. "That was incredible," he sat next to him and pulled his own blanket around them both.

Jase sipped slowly on the warming tea, feeling it help to relax him again. "It really was. Need to do that more." He leaned against James and just concentrated on breathing.

"We will," James caressed his lover’s skin, arms wrapped tight around his waist.

Jase leaned into the caress and felt calmer now with some tea in him and James's reassuring presence. He looked like he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure that he should or could.

"What love?" James smoothed a thumb across the wrinkled forehead. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Y-you did mention when we were out...." He took a breath. "Somethingaboutamassage." He spoke very fast barely separating his words. He didn't want to sound needy or annoying.

"Ahhh, that does sound like it would help," James nodded. "Would you like more tea? Or shall I just carry you back to bed?"

"Just back to bed. But thank you James, for the tea." He then realised James mentioned carrying him, opening his mouth to protest but snapped it shut again deciding against protesting.

"Come here, you," James scooped him up in his arms and carried him back to their room. He smiled sweetly at Jase, and sighed against his lips. "Thank you for letting me spoil you." He unwrapped the blankets from around them both and ran his fingers up and down Jase's neck, stopping to work out each knot.  
Jase wrapped his good arm around James, it was still a strange feeling being carried like this by James, but he was learning that he enjoyed the comfort of it. "Don't need to thank me James." He shivered a little when the blankets were removed and groaned softly feeling the tight knots being worked out by James.

"I'm going to untie your arm to rub your back, don't let me forget," James trailed a line of soft kisses along Jase's shoulder to distract him from the pain.

"O-okay, I won't let you forget." He shivered and softly hummed, eyes shut for a moment as he felt the soft line of kisses being left along his shoulder, a nice distraction he thought - guessing that was James's aim.

"I think your shoulder will feel a bit better after you relax as well," James said. working down his spine, rubbing firm circles with his fingers, and kneading the heels of his palms across Jase's lower back.

"I'm sure it will, being tense just makes it feel worse." He sighed and tried to not tense up further as James hit the sore spots along his back.

"Take a deep breath," James stretched his neck from side to side and rubbed at his jaws. "There you go."

Jase took a deep breath as instructed. He wasn't expecting James to stretch his neck or rub at his jaw but he had to admit that it did help ease the tension - he hadn't even realised how tense he had been in the face.

"I know sometimes I wake up with a sore jaw after nightmares," James explained, rubbing some lavender scented oil across his forehead. "This should help you relax a bit too, I'll put some in when I wash the sheets tomorrow."

"It helped." He yawned and tiredly rubbed at his eyes, the lavender scent helping to relax him further and so took a few deep breaths of it. "The sling? Need to get it back on." Jase quickly removed his glasses before he slept on them - he had forgotten to take them off before.

"Ah yes," James tied Jase's arm securely. He sat back against the headboard with the pillows, and pulled Jase to rest against him. He rubbed Jase's palms and wrapped them both in the soft blankets. "We'll have to bake tomorrow," James yawned. "Let me know if you want to eat? Something stressful like yesterday is exhausting."

Jase was breathing better and barely reacted to his arm being tied, he remembered something about his bandage needing to be changed but he was too exhausted to bring it up now especially being back in the sling, he hoped it would be okay to wait till morning. "Don't think I could eat, too tired now."

"Alright, your bandage didn't look too dirty," James noticed him worrying at it," James handed him more aspirin. "And this will make sure it doesn't ache. Is there anything I can do to help you rest?"

Jase nodded and rested his head against James before sitting back up to take the aspirin, swallowing them with ease. He leaned once more against James. "Your hand in my hair, it feels nice, makes me feel calm." His words were getting softer the more tired he became.

"I can do that," James ran his fingers through the soft curls as Jase grew sleepy. He kissed him gently on the cheek and kissed his hand where the gold band rested.

Jase sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on the soft lavender scent and the feel of James under his head and stroking his hair. He was rather drowsy and calm, his mind focussed on only good things, refusing to let bad thoughts in, like he had had before.

"And tomorrow, we'll go see Tanner, and get a pin for your hat," James said softly. "I think I saw one like mine, so we'll have a matching set. And we need to order me a ring as well."

"Finally a pin." He smiled sleepily, yawning again. "You need a nice ring, something lovely like mine." His words were slurring with sleepiness.

"As long as you choose it," James said softly.

Jase nodded and fell asleep, cuddled against James, this time calm.

James smiled at him and curled up, content to sleep next to his lover. A quiet night would be welcome.

Thankfully for Jase the night was peaceful and undisturbed. He slept deeply dreaming of only good things, in particular James and music.

James woke up, a tangle of curls under his nose, and Jase tucked against him. "Good morning, love," he murmured, kissing the back of his neck."

Jase smiled and curled against James before he stretched beside him. "Morning husband." He wriggled and stretched the fingers of his left hand, making sure that they didn't get too stiff.

"I could wake up to that," James smiled, rolling Jase over to kiss him. He straightened the sling and rubbed his fingers. "You slept well?"

"It does sound nice doesn't it?" Jase responded eagerly to the kiss. "More than well, I think everything helped... Do we need to change the bandage today?"

"Yes, and if it's scabbed over, we can let it get some air," James handed Jase his glasses. "So, bandages and a wash, store and baking? Am I missing anything? If you're up to interacting, we can go play cards."

"Hopefully it's scabbed over then, but I'll still need the sling won't I?" Jase placed his glasses on, glad that now he could see. "Not missing anything, but I wouldn't mind going to play some cards, at least a round or two." He sat up in the bed, taking his time to get up out of the bed.

"If you can remember not to move too much, we can try leaving it off and roll up your sleeve," James stood and offered him a hand. "French toast for breakfast?"

"I think I can handle not moving it too much, it will let me know anyway if I did." Jase took the offered hand and stood up, moving closer and hugged James a moment. "French toast." Jase smiled and nodded.

James took off the bandage and wiped it with a soapy cloth. "It looks really good, I think you'll be doing better in no time," he kissed Jase gently. I'll start breakfast, and we can try the new tea I got from Tanner."

Jase stared at the wound - well more like was glaring at it, but it didn't look too bad from what he could tell. "Well it was only a stupid graze, a bad graze but not severe." Jase smiled and began looking for clean clothes for the day.

"Yes, we were lucky. Clean clothes are drying on the side of the tub," he pressed a kiss to Jase's nose and went to the kitchen.

"We really were." He turned back to face James only get a kiss to the nose, which caused him to smile again as he headed over to the tub, grabbing his now cleaned and dried clothes. He put them on carefully without assistance, only getting a small amount of resistance from his left arm. He soon followed James down to the kitchen.

"Hope you're hungry," James handed him a plate and placed a mug of tea for each of them on the table.

"Of course." He took a deep breath in of the pleasant smells of James's cooking. He sat at the table and took a sip of tea.

"I made enough if you want more," James said. He handed Jase a bottle of maple syrup and sat next to him. "Anything we need for food at the store?"

"Thank you." Jase took the bottle of syrup and poured out a small amount, beginning to eat, his face lighting up in delight. He thoughtfully chewed while thinking about anything they could need from the store. "Maybe extra vegetables.... Wait didn't you say you grow root vegetables?"

"Yes, there's carrots and potatoes in the cellar," James smiled at his enthusiasm. "I ordered broccoli seeds, I've never tried to grow it before. The spinach and lettuce does well though, and there are cucumbers and tomatoes ready."

Jase listened happy. "Well we can attempt to grow the broccoli together then, like we are learning other things together." He continued to eat, very much enjoyed the French toast.

"I'm going to get dressed, I'll do the dishes later," James grinned.

"Alright, I won't be far." Jase smiled. He took his time finishing off the last of his food and tea then stood up, taking the dish into the kitchen so that it could be washed.

James returned in clean jeans and a shirt, and caught Jase around the waist. "Bring your hat, and let's go see Tanner."

"Right, let me go get it." Jase kissed the corner of James's mouth and stepped out of his hold and quickly went up to the bedroom. He fixed his hair somewhat and grabbed the hat, heading back down to James, hat securely placed on his head.

James kissed him sweetly and opened the door. The sun was warm, but the day was cool, and there was a breeze. Tanner was standing on the front porch of the store. "I was wondering when I'd see you two, how long you'd be missing," he clapped James on the shoulder.

Jase stood confused at the store staring at Tanner. "Missing?" He clearly couldn't understand what Tanner meant since they hadn't been missing they had been at home but then again it could probably be something rather obvious and he didn't care much to think about it, he just stood closer than usual to James.

"He means we were having sex, love," James smiled. "Honeymoon. We came to look at your pins and rings, Tanner."

Jase flushed and had to hide his face momentarily, once calmed from the directness of James's words he smiled. "Pins and rings, yeah."

"I always get some in for when the roundup ends, people have money," Tanner smiled. "I'm glad Monday went smoothly for you, Jase. We're glad to have you with us."

Jase stepped back a little, looking rather uncomfortable at Monday being mentioned and just nodded quietly.

"So, I do have one that matches James's pin," Tanner took out a box from under the counter.

"So, I do have one that matches James's pin," Tanner took out a box from under the counter.

James held up a small silver deer pin for Jase to see. "This reminds me of the gate on my parent's farm growing up, before I went to the orphanage. Would you like me to put it on your hat?"

Jase stared at the pin and barely touched it before he dropped his hand and nodded. "Yeah, please James." He would ask James later about the deer and the farm later on when they are alone.

James pinned the deer into his hat, and kissed Jase's cheek softly. "Why don't you take a look at the rings and choose one for me?"

"Alright James. I'll make sure it's perfect." Jase headed over to the rings, staring at the choices he had and stared at the one on his finger, he wanted to try and get one at least similar in design. He stared long and hard at the choices in front of him.

"Do you need any help?" Tanner asked, as James went to look through the vegetables.

Jase nodded. "I don't want to mess this up." He was still staring at the rings, desperately trying to find the right one out of all of the different bands.

"There's no right or wrong one, Jase," Tanner smiled. "He'll love whichever you choose. It's from you. What are you looking for?"

"Something at least similar to what I'm wearing." He softly touched the gold band. "I feel like there is a right and wrong even if there isn't one. This is something big."

"Well, I have plain ones, ones with a design..." Tanner looked through the tray. "There's this one," he showed Jase one with an inscription inside that said 'yours only'.

Jase's eyes were instantly on the ring with another inscription that he found when he concentrated, a silver ring with the inscription 'My beloved is mine and I am his' he wasn't sure how he had missed the ring but he felt that it was the one that spoke to him the most that would be right for James, it didn't match his own ring but right now he didn't care - it no longer mattered. "This one Tanner, it's this one."

"Why don't I give this to you, and you can give it to James when you're alone?" Tanner suggested.

Jase nodded. "Yeah, thank you Tanner, so much for the help. I didn't even notice the inscriptions at first... so much for my glasses." He softly laughed and adjusted them.

"Well it's a big decision, I stare at them all the time, choosing one for Eve," he blushed. "I still haven't picked."

"You'll find the right one for her, I know you will." He smiled encouraging. "It's a big decision but it's worth it, friend."

Tanner shook his hand. "Thanks Jase. It means a lot."

"Of course, anytime." Jase smiled, shaking Tanner's hand. "I really hope James likes this ring..."

"He will," Tanner smiled.  
"I got some onions and peppers," James handed them over. "Put everything on our account, Bill? You and Eve will have to come for dinner."  
Jase reassured stepped back when James came over with the onions and peppers. "Yeah you both really need to. It'll be nice to have you both over for dinner."

"I'll ask Eve when we're free, lunch might be easier, with her cooking for the boarding house," Tanner nodded.  
"Ready to make cookies?" James asked, arm around Jase's waist.

"Very ready." Jase slipped the ring safely in his pocket and silently thanked Tanner again. "I enjoyed making the bread with you yesterday, I'm sure the cookies will also be rather enjoyable." He leaned against James as they headed out of the store.  
"Good," James tapped the brim of his hat. "You look thoroughly taken now. I remembered cinnamon for the pie too."  
"I really do love the pin James, thank you." He smiled broadly and fingered his pocket for a second. "Ah cinnamon." Jase smiled, that spice was rather delicious with fruit and he was almost salivating just thinking about it.  
"I did promise pie as well," James said. "We have apples. I was thinking about making the soup we forgot about yesterday, the onions and peppers should season it well."  
"Hmm, I know." Jase couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I almost forgot about that soup, but since it's a little cooler today, despite the sun I think that soup will be rather welcomed." Jase remained stuck to James's side, he didn't even register any pain within his left arm, he was too happy to feel any pain.

"You look happy," James grinned. "I'll do dishes if you can cut up the apples with your good hand?"

"I can keep the apples steady with the left hand, it's alright James. Also of course I'm happy, how could I not be happy right now. I get to bake with you and just be with you."

James shook his head and laughed. "I don't think most people are this excited about pie, or spending time with me. Scoot, you."

"Well, I'm not most people, also I've never made pie before and even if I had I've never made one with you. So I think excited about making pie for the first time is a good thing yeah?" Jase was grinning and extra happy. "Huh? Scoot?"

"Scoot. Go cut apples," James shook some dish soap bubbles on Jase with a grin. He couldn't resist and picked Jase up by the waist and spun him around.

Jase yelped and playfully glared at James and headed straight to gathering the apples and getting started on cutting them up, working careful and not too fast - he didn't want to nick any fingers in his excitement.

"You're not very scary," James teased as he finished the dishes.

Jase threw a tiny piece of Apple at James in retaliation, not letting any of the best apple go to waste. "I am very scary."

"Terrifying," James agreed. "As a mouse," he ducked and ran for the bedroom.

"Mice can be very scary." Jase finished the apple cutting and then chased James to the bedroom, slowing to a walk and stopped in the doorway.

James was still smiling, folding the dry clothes. He held up the dress. "All clean, for when your arm is better."

Jase just watched James from the doorway, right arm lightly holding his left arm. He lightly flushed at seeing the dress, thinking about wearing it again - for much nicer things than previous.

"It will look stunning on you," James came to kiss him. "Especially in bed, with nothing underneath."

Jase felt his face was still hot, not helped by the kiss and James's words that followed. "Damn it James, we have cookies and a pie to bake here, I do not need that image in my head right now." He softly whined.

"Later," James promised, voice low with desire. He lick at Jase's ear and pulled him back to the kitchen. "Can you brown the apples with butter and sugar on the stove while I make a crust?"

"James..." Jase groaned but recovered rather quickly as he was pulled back towards the kitchen, laughing softly. "Of course James." Jase went and grabbed what he needed, being careful of his left arm of course and got to browning the apples with the butter and sugar, the smells now making him giddy with delight that he didn't suck at this - he hadn't ruined anything with his first time actually cooking anything.

"That's smells good," James rolled out the mixture of flour, butter, and water and placed it in a pie pan. "Crumbles or crust on top?"

Jase thought about it for a moment. "Crust." He grinned and cooked the apples till they were nice and tender and sweet.

James cut out strips of the top crust and placed them in a woven pattern. "Pour in the apples, and I will put on the top."

Nodding, Jase did exactly as asked of him, getting all the apples into the pie crust then placed the pan back down

"Smells good already," James said. He put on the lattice top and cut away the edges. "There's oatmeal and raisins in the cupboard, if you'll get them? The cinnamon is next to the flour."

Jase happy enough grabbed the next lot of elements for the cookies along with the cinnamon, placing them out to measure out for the cookies. "Of course it smells good, it's because of our excellent team work."

James grabbed a mixing bowl and mixed the eggs, oatmeal, raisins, cinnamon, and other ingredients. "I think there a bag of chocolate chips if you want a batch of those as well."

"May as well, since we're baking already." He grinned and grabbed the bag. He didn't tell James that he had never had chocolate chips in cookies before or at all. He waited for any instructions patiently - watching James in the meantime.

"Get a spoon, and you can put scoops of dough on the baking sheets," James said. "And don't forget to lick the spoon when you're done. It's the best part."  
"Really? I didn't know that." Jase with a look of determination to get the cookie dough scooped onto the tray perfectly worked without a sound, completely absorbed in his task. He was really enjoying this.

James smiled and pulled out another bowl to start on the chocolate chips ones. "You're lucky you met me after the navy. M did her best to teach Alec and I to cook, but of course we didn't listen. Kitchen duty on a boat is the worst punishment possible, so naturally Alec and I spent plenty of time there."

"If I met you before, I wouldn't have ever let you go." Jase said suddenly and very serious, not a bit of humour in his voice - he was still disgusted by what he knew had happened to James back then.

"Hey, it's all right," James touched his cheek. "We're here now and that's all that matters."

Jase immediately relaxed himself and sighed at James's touch to his cheek. "Sorry, I just hate how you were hurt....But of course we're here and now, enjoying time in the kitchen together as a married couple." He finished off getting the cookie dough onto the tray.

"And I hate what happened to you," Jase," James said seriously. "But now we get to make our own good memories."

"Yeah, we do." He stepped back from the tray now finished, not even thinking about the spoon currently. "And so far we have made quite a few in the few short days that we have been together."

James cleaned the spoon with his finger and held it out for Jase to taste. "How's that?"

Jase's eyes followed James's finger swiping at the spoon. With almost no hesitation, Jase grabbed James's wrist and attached his mouth to the finger, sucking and licking the cookie dough off.

James groaned and watched Jase sucking on his fingers. "Much more fun with two people."

Jase released the finger and hummed. "Very fun, and that was many times better than licking it off a spoon."


	15. Chapter 15

James laughed and started stirring in the ingredients for the chocolate chip cookies. "Put that pan in the oven please?"

"Of course." Jase opened the oven up and placed the tray inside very carefully, humming softly at the warmth of the oven, closing it to let the cookies bake.

"Do you want nuts in the chocolate chip ones as well?" James asked. "There are some walnuts left from last fall.”

"Walnuts? Yeah." Jase did have a fondness for walnuts and was happily surprised that James had some and so was rather eager to include them in the cookies.

James couldn't help but smile. "There isn't a thing I've suggested you haven't liked," he said. "I'm glad."

"I'm actually really shocked at that, it's strange isn't it? But walnuts are delicious." He paused, his back to James. "But the choc chips in cookies I've never tasted that before and well why not add in one of the best nuts to it?"

"Really? Never?" James was shocked. "Oh, you're in for a treat then. What else haven't you tried?

"Never James... Is it really that shocking that I'm unfamiliar with chocolate?" He asked curiously, turning around to face James. "Well anything with chocolate really... There is probably other things that I'm unfamiliar with but of course I don't exactly know what I've missed out on..."

"Well anything baked you would like to try?" James asked. "There’s lots I can probably bake. There's chocolate cream pie, chocolate brownies, chocolate fudge?"

"You really trying to spoil me with these different things aren't you? But you really don't need to James. It's fine. I'm okay not trying every different thing." He smiled and went to hug James tightly. "But thank you love. It means a lot that you would want me to try them."

"I'll try making anything you'd like," James smiled. "We can get a recipe book if you like."

"Maybe in a while we can. No rush." He let go of James. "Need me to get this batch of cookies onto a tray?"

"We only have one tray, when the others are done baking," James said. "I'll start the soup if you chop vegetables."

"Okay then." Jase went and grabbed some vegetables and began his chopping duty, concentrating rather hard again.

James put the last of the chicken in the pot and added water and spices. "There's no test at the end," James teased. "You're so serious about it."

Jase relaxed his posture and flushed in embarrassment. "I'm aware that there is no test James." He finished the vegetables and got onto the onion - well aware of the gas that the vegetable produces when cut.  
The onion as he cut it was rather easy and he managed to get it done before it got too bad with the gas although his eyes were watering by the time he was done.

"I'm sorry," James said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Not crying James, stupid onions." Jase groaned and stepped back from the bench, all the vegetables ready to add to the soup.

"Perfect, just let the water boil," James handed him a handkerchief.

Jase took the handkerchief and wiped his watering eyes and took some breaths of fresh air away from the onions. It took a moment but he was okay again and came back over to James.

"The cookies should be ready," James kissed him. "Ready to try?"

"Very ready James." Jase grinned and kissed James back. He was eager to try their combined efforts of baking.

"Hand me a towel please?" James opened the oven door and the smell of brown sugar and cinnamon wafted out.

Jase grabbed a towel and handed it over to James. "They smell amazing." He breathed in the scent of fresh cookies.

"Wait until we have a cow, so there's warm cookies and fresh milk. My mother..." James sighed. "My mother and father died when I was young. But my mother, she used to bake, and cook. I would come home and there would be cookies waiting, still warm."

"Well then James, I am sure she would be proud of your baking then, especially since you are thinking about her." Jase checked on the soup while James was checking on the cookies.

"They were good people, from what I remember," James said, mind far away. "They died when I was seven. She would have loved you, tried to feed you and comb your hair."

"They sound so loving James. I'm so sorry that they died while you were so young still." He wandered over to James again. "And, are you telling me that I should be combing my hair more?"

"No, I'm saying she was always telling me to comb mine," James chuckled. "They were going to visit a friend, and died in a snowstorm."

Jase flushed at his misunderstanding but still laughed. "You must have had messy hair as a kid then." He became serious though when he found out what happened to James's parents and wanted to hug him but didn't want to make a cookie mess and so he would wait till James was away from the tray.

"I did, messy hair, always covered in dirt. Always in trouble for something, although I suppose that part hasn't changed," James took out the tray of cookies and slid them off onto a clean towel to dry. "Let these cool while we scoop the chocolate chip dough, and then we can try them."

Jase took his opportunity to hug James while he was still talking, once the cookies were safe. "Always in trouble for something?" Jase let go of James and got ready to help with scooping the chocolate chip dough onto the tray.

"Always, and it only got worse when I met Alec," James agreed. "For instance, here I am making cookies for lunch for the card game, rather than food."

"Then what's in the pot if not food?" Jase indicated the soup pot with a soft laugh. He began getting the cookie mixture on the tray so that they could put it in the oven to start baking.

"But we're going to eat cookies before the soup, best part of being an adult," James grinned. "We can eat dessert first."

"That's the only best part of being an adult?" Jase questioned teasingly while enjoying the different scents still strong within the kitchen and acting completely innocent about everything. He grinned and checked once more on the soup. He had pretty much forgotten about any pain in his arm even though it wasn't fully healed.

"Well... one of the best parts," James swept him into a kiss. "Try?" He held out a warm cookie for Jase.

"Better." Jase muttered just before he began responding to James's kiss. He grinned and nodded, opening his mouth for the cookie.

James bit into a warm cookie and held the other for Jase, laughing as the warm cookies broke in his hand. "Oh these are good, I waited way too long to make these."

Jase bit into the fresh cookie and closed his eyes in delight. "James.... These are so delicious." He had barely swallowed before he began talking. "You're amazing at baking."

"They're only cookies," James kissed a crumb from the side of his mouth. "But I'm glad you like them. It's a lot of fun to spoil someone who appreciates it."

"They're cookies made by us though." He grinned like that explained everything on why they were so delicious.

"That they are," James smiled. "And wait until you taste pie made by us. We might just have dessert before dinner as well."

"I believe everything made by you and us is going to always taste amazing." He pulled James in for a kiss and hugged him tight. "You're an amazing husband James and I love you."

"I love you, sweetheart," James kissed him back sweetly, chasing the flavor of Jase's mouth. "I could do this forever, watch you smile, look at me that way."

"Look at you what way?" Jase asked confused, pulling back from James and trying to find a reflective surface to check his face in.

"Like you're completely in love with me," James held up a pot lid to show Jase his reflection. "That wide eyed, head over heels, smitten look."

Jase examined himself in the pot lid. "Oh that's how I look, well that's embarrassing - didn't realise how smitten I come across as." His face did flush pink briefly. "It's so easy to tell you're my first love."

James pulled him close again. "I'm proud to be your first love, and I wouldn't change that look for anything, Jase. It makes me very happy to see you so in love. I just want to be worthy of you."

"You are worthy though so never think you aren't." He sighed and hugged at James again, realising that he had hugged James quite a few times since they had been in the kitchen. "You know I should amend what I said though to first and only love. I don't plan on loving any other person now I have you."

"I thought I'd loved other people," James said softly. "But I had no idea, not like this. Its different."

"How is it different James?" Jase softly asked, pulling back enough to look right into James's eyes.

"It's... more," James struggled for words. "It's not just making my stomach hurt, it's wanting to protect you, wishing that you had been with me through difficult times. And being glad that I can be there to protect you."

Jase couldn't find good enough words for what James was telling him, he felt rather happy that James felt so strongly for him. "I wish I had been there for you during difficult times too but at least I'm here now, trying to turn my life around with you after being an outlaw for so many years had it been any earlier you would have probably tried to arrest me, and neither of us will ever know." He rested his forehead on James's shoulder.

"I don't know, I do have a rather soft streak for a hard cases," James sat down at the table and pulled Jase onto his lap. "Dash, Xena, you," he teased gently.

Jase softly huffed and made himself comfortable on James's lap. "You calling me a hard case?" He laughed and snuggled against James. "Didn't think I was that hard to deal with." He added on just as teasingly.

"Well, I wouldn't say you came from an easy place," James brushed the hair from his eyes. "Even if you did marry me for my cooking," he teased. "Time to take out the chocolate chip cookies."

"But I'm in a good place now and that's all that matters." He sighed happily, James's hands touching his hair was a definite weakness of his. "Yes, because we know there's nothing else going for you." Jase teased. He kissed James and jumped up so that the cookies could be taken out.

"Nope, I can't dance, have horses that are unrideable and blow their noses on people, and I only play a bit of guitar," James grinned. He stood and pulled up Jase. He took out the tray of cookies and handed one to Jase. "Careful, they are hot. But there's nothing better when the chocolate is all gooey and warm."  
"Maybe, but you do have a singing voice that can be rather calming." Jase mentioned happily. He accepted the cookie, gently blowing on it to cool it off just a bit then took a careful bite - the smell coming from them was amazing and at the first bite he lit up. He finished the cookie slowly trying to savour the first one in his life. "Never knew how amazing these cookies are, more so because you made them James." He used his tongue to lap up at the bits of melted chocolate on his hand.

James growled playfully at him and swept him up for another kiss. "You and that tongue make me never want to leave the house."

It took a second for Jase to realise exactly what he had been doing. "What? A guy can't enjoy the remnants of a cookie?" He grinned teasing.

"You can, and I can enjoy you enjoying it," James laughed. "Let's put some on a plate and we'll bring them to play cards."

Jase grinned and laughed along with James. "Yeah, I'm sure the others will rather enjoy the cookies." He kissed James and grabbed a plate so that they could arrange the cookies on them to take with them.

"I'm sure Alec will have sandwiches anyway," James said. "That way there will be food to go with the sugar. Did Tanner say when he's going to ask out Eve?"

"Yeah something to balance out the sugar would be a good idea, I'd hate to see what everyone would be like on sugar alone." Jase softly laughed. "No, I don't recall him saying when, but my guess is it will be soon." Jase softly touched his pocket that still held the ring. He sighed and carefully pulled it out. "I think it's about time that I give you this." He opened his hand to reveal the chosen ring.

"Oh Jase," James breathed. "I am my Beloved's and he is mine,” he read the inscription aloud. “That's lovely. Put it on me?"

"Of course." He smiled and gently took James's left hand and slipped the ring on, he brought the hand to his mouth and kissed the ring. "Now we are properly married James."

James leaned into his kiss and smiled. "I love it."

"I hoped you would." Jase murmured against James's mouth. "We should get going, don't want to leave the others waiting now."

"It sometimes seems we're enjoying bed a lot. We do need to socialise every now and then." Jase prodded around his wound on his arm frowning now, a mild ache letting itself be known, he really wanted to pull his sleeve down over it.

"Time for some aspirin?" James asked, concerned. "We'll have all winter to socialize and hay harvest as well."

"Yeah I think so. It's aching again." He sighed a little frustrated. "I know but it would be good to see them since we've only seen Tanner since Monday. Should let them know that we're fine and such."

"Yes, I know," James handed him the pills and more tea. "I know it's frustrating, but you're almost healed."

Jase took the pills quickly and sipped on the still warm tea. "Which is good but it still looks unpleasant." He sighed softly. "Can we wrap it again, just to go out? I would rather be able to cover it - I don't want the other's being so aware of it."

"Of course, let me get some clean bandages," James brought some bandages and antiseptic back from the bathroom. "I think you should be ready to ride by the weekend."

Jase eyed the antiseptic and didn't take his eyes off it. "I hope so, I really want to keep learning and getting better with the horses." Jase sat himself down at the table to make things easier for James to wrap his arm back up.

"I think Dash misses you," James nodded. "He was watching the house earlier."

"Probably wondering why we haven't been out to see him or give him a treat. I'm betting on the treat more than missing me and you specifically." Jase joked lightly.

"Oh no, he'll come inside and help himself to an apple if it's just about the treats," James laughed. "I forgot you haven't seen that yet."

"Oh jeez, smart horse." Jase laughed but held still so that James would be able to fix up his arm so that they could leave. "So you're saying then that he really does miss us?"

"Yes, I had the flu in the spring, and he stood outside the window while I was in bed," James tied the bandage and rolled Jase's sleeve down over it.

"Smart, sweet horse." Jase gently moved the left arm, finding it easier to move and stood up. "Shall we leave then?"

"Yes, do you want a coat?" James held out his hand and smiled down at the ring, stopping to stare at it.

"I think a coat would be a good idea, since this weather has been gradually from what I can tell becoming colder the closer winter gets." He took James's hand and again kissed the ring after noticing that James was staring at it. "It's still there James, it hasn't left your finger since I put it on there."

"I know, I'm just... making sure," James looked up, a shy expression on his face. "I might need you to pinch me."

"I won't pinch you but I will kiss you." Jase captured James's mouth with his own in a full on proper kiss, not one of their sweet quick ones but one that showed the love he had for James.

"Alright, I'm convinced," James sighed. "Don't stop though."

"We keep this up we're never going to get out of the house." Jase softly murmured but kissed James again but shorter, pulling back to kiss his cheek. "You should be more than convinced now then."

"Yes, darling," James smiled and opened the door, to be greeted by Dash, who was standing on the porch. "Um, Jase, your horse wants an apple," he laughed.

Jase smiled and shook his head. "Very smart horse." He laughed and grabbed an apple for the horse, taking it up to him and letting him chomp it out of his hand. "That's it Dash." He laughed when the horse went sniffing him for more.

"Honestly, he has you trained," James laughed. "How did you get out of the pasture, Dash? Do I even want to know?"

"Yeah, he kinda does." Jase admitted amused. "I don't mind though, he's a wonderful horse when he isn't sneezing on me which thankfully hasn't happened since that first time. Also probably not, smart horses have their way of getting out."  
"I won't question it, the gate is closed," James shooed Dash back to the pasture. "We'll come out and brush you later."

"Maybe he jumped..?" Jase softly mused and fixed his glasses on his face. He pulled his coat closed and buttoned it up, the sun was warm but that breeze was rather cool.

"Probably, or he knows how to roll under it," James put on his own jacket. "It looks like rain tonight."

"I honestly wouldn't put that past Dash." Jase placed his hands in his coat pockets and began walking towards the saloon, eager to see who they would be playing cards with.

"Well hello," Alec smiled as they walked in. "We were pretty sure you wouldn't be here yesterday. I hope he didn't wear you out too badly, Jase," he teased, putting a pot of coffee on the table. "Its getting cold, Eve said something about making cobbler."

"We come with cookies - and no he didn't, I have more stamina than that." Jase teased and winked at Alec knowing that he should be embarrassed with what he just said but just couldn't find it in himself to be. Jase moved aside for James and made a beeline for the table where the others were.

"Oh shit, the pie!" James jumped up. "I'll be right back, I forgot it in the oven. He wore me out just as well," he grinned at Alec before slipping out the door.

Jase jumped feeling ridiculous about forgetting the pie - but to be fair James was distracting, he let James take care of it though not following. Jase didn't start any conversation feeling a tad shy again but only because of the events of Monday - but he would make conversation if it were started.

"So tell us about your day yesterday?" Mallory smiled, Dale holding his hand. "It seems you and James are keeping busy. Oh, we have a cow that just weaned her calf, I know James mentioned he was going to be wanting a milk cow."

"Ah well." Jase softly coughed. "We made bread together, well James did most of it - I just helped where I could and we went out for a picnic." He didn't reveal the location of said picnic however. "It was a pleasant mostly quiet day we spent together." He absently rubbed his left arm. "The rest of the day isn't really suitable conversation."

"Oh I think we have some idea," Colin laughed. "We weren't expecting to see you until the weekend, I do believe Alec was placing bets."

"I thought it would be a good idea to get out of the house - couldn't stay cooped up for a week, as much as I love James and as much as Monday was difficult I wasn't going to stay indoors and not see any of you guys." He smiled finally looking at everyone.

"Well I'm glad you're showing your face," Billy gave an easy grin. "Y'all are coming to the ranch Saturday, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Jase said, smiling easily. He was in good company and was feeling rather good. "Oh and that betting thing - I'm assuming Alec has lost?"

"Yes, Alec has a dirty mind," Ronson laughed. "I think Tanner won, actually. Where are he and Eve, anyway?"

"Oh I'm sure he does." Jase laughed and looked around, noticing for the first time that both Tanner and Eve were missing. He didn't say anything however, he was just hoping that Tanner had asked Eve out already.

"I'm sure they'll be along," Billy said cheerfully. "I'm pretty sure he was down on one knee earlier in her doorway."

Jase absently smiled, it sounded like Tanner had found his ring then. He kept silent, this was for Tanner and Eve to tell when and if they arrived.

"What did I miss?" James reappeared. "I think I saved the pie before it got too dry."

"Oh nothing much, just filled them in on everything that we did yesterday." Jase said teasing James - of course he didn't say everything but James didn't know that. He also left out the stuff about Tanner and Eve.

"The calf is finally weaned, if you're still looking for a milk-" Mallory stopped as the door slammed open to a laughing Eve, who was being carried by Tanner.

"Finally." Jase breathed out, he was glad that Tanner and Eve had finally gotten together, he had actually been waiting since he had first seen them interact when he arrived in Silver Dollar.

Alec pulled out a chair, and Tanner set Eve down, kissing her hand, which held a silver band with pearls. "Finally Tanner, we were starting to worry."

"Finally found the perfect ring." Jase smiled, noting the beautiful ring sitting on Eve's finger. He was happy for Tanner and for Eve.

"Yes, I wanted something beautiful for her, something unique" Tanner blushed and smiled at Eve.

Jase just smiled and nodded, he was so happy right now that they were finally together.

"If he waited any longer, I was going to ask him myself," Eve threatened happily. "We may crash your party Saturday, if that's alright."

Jase smiled, hid a laugh behind his hand at Eve's words. From what he knew about her he didn't doubt her words.

"Yes, and good thing I surprised her first, thank you for encouraging me, Jase," Tanner smiled.

"Ah, no problem Tanner." Jase grinned broadly. "You two look wonderful together." He did feel slightly awkward in front of everyone else - he had been in the town the least amount of time and was getting this credit that he didn't feel was his alone. He was sure the others had encouraged Tanner long before he had.

"Well you'll definitely have to come Saturday night," Colin grinned. "Let me play the piano while you have your dance. Besides, you've always wanted to see what we do at our parties Eve."

Jase was smiling, glad that Eve and Tanner would be at the party on Saturday. He gently took James's hand under the table, for no other reason than wanting to innocently hold his hand.

James rubbed his fingers and smiled at his husband. "Who has the cards then?" he asked Alec. 

Jase smiled back, ready to start the game of cards. "Yeah, who has the cards." Jase grinned as he purposely parroted James.

"Oh horrors, they even sound alike," Ronson teased. "I hope I don't start to behave like Alec and run around in my socks playing polkas."

"Although you have to admit that would be pretty funny." Jase teased Ronson all in good fun. "But I really don't think you need to worry Ronson, if you're not parroting Alec already it probably won't happen."

"What's wrong with socks and polkas?" Alec protested with a laugh. "James, tell them they have bad taste." James shook his head, laughing too hard to agree.

"What's not wrong with them." Jase laughed behind his hand. "Ronson and I have perfectly fine taste. It just doesn't involve socks and polka." He grinned at James looking for some kind of back up but didn't count on it since James was laughing rather hard.

"You all need help," Eve laughed. "I think I'll stick to trousers and waltzes."


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh we're all perfectly fine Eve - except for Alec and his terrible polka's," He honestly couldn't help teasing Alec again about that.

"I give up!" Alec laughed. "No one else has records though, my options are limited."

Jase dropped it and ran his thumb over James's hand. "So cards then?" Jase asked casually after the teasing seemed to finish up.

"Yes, please, before anyone else decides to tease me," Alec shuffled and started dealing.

Jase snickered he couldn't help it. He let go of James's hand and sat up in the chair ready to play once the cards were all dealt out.

"Alright then, grab a pile of pennies, and no counting cards," Ronson smiled.

Jase grabbed his pile of pennies and checked his cards. "What game are we starting with?" Jase asked, curious if they would play something he knew or if there was a game they would play that was new to him.

"Well, let's try rummy," Alec shuffled two decks together and dealt each person five cards to start. He went on to explain the rules, and Ronson took the first turn, sitting on his left.

Jase memorised the rules, it was simple without being simple but he was looking forward to this, it seemed like it would be an enjoyable game.

Eve won the first round easily, long familiar with the game, but James came in a close second. "Better luck next round," he gave Jase a kiss.

"I don't mind not winning - you guys are familiar with the game, I'm not - I'm sure as I become more familiar I will get better at it." He kissed James back.

Sure enough, James took a risk and picked up the entire discard pile, giving him a large amount of points. But when Eve folded her next round, it meant that the sum of the cards in his hand got deducted, giving him a negative score overall.

Jase was playing very safe, doing his best knowing he most likely wouldn't win not that he cared - he was still enjoying himself .

"Not my game," James laughed. "But fun," he passed around the plate of cookies, as Alec passed out sandwiches.

"It is fun, a little strange even for me but it's fun none the less." Jase picked up a sandwich and began nibbling on it.  
"I was thinking about doing a potluck Saturday for the party," Colin said. "I think you have to bring cookies, James."

Jase gently bumped James. "I'm not the only one who loves your cookies it seems." Jase nodded at Colin. "I think we can do that."

"Oh gosh, I think I have dried cherries," Eve smiled. "Can you put those in with chocolate chips?"

Jase turned eager to James since it would make Eve happy. "Well James?"

"I don't see why not, we should do oatmeal and apricot as well," James said. "Those are Alec's favorite."

"Sounds like a good plan James." He finished off the sandwich and helped himself to a cookie.

"I can make chili," Alec volunteered. "Eve, what will you bring? Tanner, you have to bring wine."

Jase kept out of the conversation now, having said his part and just slowly enjoyed the cookie while listening and memorising what everyone was bringing.

"I think I've had enough cards for today," Eve announced after another hand. "Tanner and I are going to go enjoy our afternoon."

Jase grit his teeth, his arm annoyed with the amount of use it had gotten, caused him to feel pain again and he sighed. "Think I'll go James, don't feel that you have to pull out on my account I'll be fine."

"Some more aspirin for you?" James asked, concerned. "Come on, let's go home. I'll groom the horses and you can rest."

"James, you really don't have to leave the game just for me." He sighed knowing that it was useless and looked apologetically at the other's who were moving onto another hand.

"We have all winter to play cards," James took the empty plate and helped Jase shrug on his coat. "I worry."

Jase did up the coat and kissed James. "I know and it's nice to know." He began to head out of the saloon and straight back home.

James followed, concerned. He knew Jase wanted his arm to heal faster, but he also didn't want to miss out on anything. "How about you bring your book to the corral while I groom them?" he suggested.

Jase stopped mid-step and smiled. "I will do that James." He continued walking, just ahead of James. Finally back home he let himself in and held the door for James.

James headed for the bedroom and found the book he'd been reading aloud to Jase. "Can I bring you anything?"

"I'm fine James." Jase grabbed the aspirin himself and took a couple of pills with water. He smiled and took the book from James. "Are we heading straight to the corral then?" Jase picked up his hat ready to head out.

"Yes, and you're heading to sit on the mounting stool," James smiled. "I know you want to do everything, but let's have you heal first."

Jase placed the hat on his head and turned to kiss James again. "I know I need to heal. It's just so frustrating." He headed out towards the corral and over to the mounting stool, sat down and opened the book.

"I know, but soon enough you'll be bored with scooping poop out of stalls, so enjoy the break," James chuckled. "It's fun to see everything through your eyes, you aren't bored with farm chores."

"I'll enjoy the view as much as I enjoy the book maybe more." Jase grinned while looking down at the open book. "No reason to be bored when I'm doing things with you."

James made a point of bending over more than necessary, making sure to get Jase's attention every time he did. Dash whickered softly at Jase and went to stand next to him, nudging him.

Jase wasn't even pretending to read the book anymore, he was blatantly staring at James - enjoying the view. He didn't look at Dash when the horse came to stand by him however he gently began petting the horse while his eyes were fixed on James.

James bent to clean Xena's hoofs, and she responded by picking the feather out of the brim of his hat, and munching on it. James just shook his head and continued. "At least she isn't chewing on me."

Jase giggled softly but offered no assistance to James, he just continued to pet Dash with one hand and hold the book with the other.

James bent to clean Xena's hoofs, and she responded by picking the feather out of the brim of his hat, and munching on it. James just shook his head and continued. "At least she isn't chewing on me."

Jase giggled softly but offered no assistance to James, he just continued to pet Dash with one hand and hold the book with the other.

"So are you going to just stare at me, or will you read us the book as well?" James teased.

"Bit hard to concentrate on the book when you are so much nicer to read." Jase said casually and unashamed.

"Oh and he flirts too," James winked and came to press a kiss to Jase's lips. "How's the view?"

"Of course he flirts." Jase laughed softly and kissed James back happily. "Excellent as always James. You are a rather pleasant view." His accent was changed on purpose, since they were alone and he felt like it.

"Ah, there's that accent that makes me want to strip you naked and lick you until you scream," James brushed Jase's cheek with his fingers.

"Seriously James? In front of the horses?" Jase managed somehow to keep a straight face with the teasing and apparent promise - which he was holding James too. "You think you can make me scream, when you know I'm usually not too loud?"

"I know I can make you scream, you haven't see all my tricks yet," James promised. "And the horses used to stay at Alec's while I was building the barn, I'm sure they have seen far worse."

"Then I look forward to those tricks then, I hope they live up to your words and your promise for lack of a better term to make me scream." He looked at Dash for a second, almost like he was asking the horse if what James said was true. "Still James, I would rather be inside rather than in the corral."

"Not in the dirt, at least I'm a little civilized," James laughed. "Maybe after your shoulder is better. And there's always the hayloft."

Jase shifted a touch uncomfortable. "Maybe you should get back to work before I need to drag you inside myself."

"Fine," James gave a dramatic sigh and switched to brushing Dash. "Next week we will be harvesting hay and you'll wish you had time to drag me places."

Jase tapped his left arm. "Bad timing though, but I'm sure we will find time for our alone time next week. Also we have most of the evening today after the horses are finished with. Whatever you want James."

"Anything with you, I'll be quite satisfied," James led Dash and Xena back to their stalls for grain. "I'll take the soup off the stove while we read."

"Anything, but it's up to you. You still know more than I do James about so many things." Jase stood up and tucked the book under his right arm, he headed back inside and to the bedroom. He placed the book down and removed his boots.

James took the pot off the stove and joined him in the bedroom. "Well, how about we do something that you know?"

Jase was removing his coat when he heard James come into the bedroom. "Huh?" He was fractionally confused for a moment at what James was meaning.

"There has to be plenty of things you enjoy that you can show me," James said. "I don't want you to feel like because I'm older I know everything."

"I was going on the whole more experienced thing." Jase shrugged carefully out of the coat. "But honestly cuddling is pleasant, just being in your arms especially since I'm a little sore still." He rubbed his left arm to prove his point and sighed, still frustrated that the pain had returned.

"Then let me get undressed, and you can have all the cuddles you like," James smiled. "I think some rest will be good for us both."

Jase continued to undress himself down to his underwear and crawled up onto the bed, relaxing as he waited for James to join him. "Yeah I think so, it should help my arm too."

James nodded and picked up the book he had been reading. "This story always made me sad, how humans were once joined to their soulmate, but then the gods separated them. Now the story says they go searching for them. But I think I understand better with you here."

"Well we found each other James. So it doesn't have to be sad, everyone in this town has been finding their soulmate. It's something beautiful and wonderful once found. Sad that it can take time to find the soulmate but beautiful once found." He smiled and leaned back against the pillows waiting patiently.

"Yes, but before you came, it just seemed like a cruel story," James said. "There's also a story about an army made of pairs of male lovers."

"Both of our stories were cruel before hand but we survived it James and we can survive together now in safety and love. Don't think about the sadness anymore or the cruelty. I'm working on not thinking about mine because I now have you and goodness." Jase and curled up against James, his eyes closed.

James nodded and put down the book. He wrapped Jase in his arms and dozed in their bed in the afternoon sun.

Jase began to nap to get relief from his aching arm. He was thinking about James and his pleasant promises and so napped rather happily.

James woke first, and watched Jase sleeping. Jase was still curled against him, and was smiling.

Jase slept on, he was calm and happy, each breath against James drawing his scent into him. It was however a bit of time later that he began to stir.

"Hi lover," James said softly. "Sweet dreams?"

"Very." Jase smiled, finally opening his eyes. "And hello lover to you too."

James stretched and wrapped his arms around Jase. "Apple pie for dinner?" he teased, admiring their rings.

"Hopeless," James agreed with a grin. "I took it off the stove, it should be all ready."

Jase hummed and kept himself settled against James. "For when we are ready to eat it. Good. But it's still a bit too early isn't it." He looked out the window, the sky was still light enough to show that the afternoon was late but it wasn't quite even evening yet.

"Yes, but it will be getting dark earlier with winter," James said. "What are we planning for evening?"

"Yeah, I know. And it will be getting colder, we may have to put on clothing to sleep." Jase stated with a sigh. He was feeling too lazy, warm and comfortable to move now. "Don't have plans except laying here lazily with you if that's fine with you."

"Sounds perfect," James kissed him. "I'm looking forward to taking you to the ranch this weekend.”

"Tell me about the ranch? I don't know anything much about where we will be going for the party. It would be nice to have to have at least some information." He stared at James's eyes then diverted his gaze.

"Well they have been adding on to the house little by little," James said. "There's no bunkhouse, each couple has a room in the house. They have a field for hay, but mostly there's cows and horses. Colin has a garden too."

"Sounds like they have a nice place." Jase smiled, looking at James. "But why a room for each couple?"

"Privacy? Most of the people that work for them are couples. Word got around."

"That's kind of them then." Jase shifted till his head was on James's chest.

"Not so keen on getting up just yet?" James smiled, petting his hair.

"Just a little longer James." For now Jase enjoyed the hair petting and laziness.

"As long as you like," James agreed. "This feels wonderful."

"Say that and we'll end up staying in bed." Jase softly laughed. "So does your hand." He hummed and leaned into the hand in his hair.

James nodded. "I can bring dinner in here, and we can stay till breakfast. You won't hear any complaints from me."

"Won't hear complaints from me either." Jase grinned and placed a kiss on James's chest. "So whenever you're ready then."

James nodded and curled around Jase. "We should bring the phonograph in here."

Jase hummed in agreement, attempting to press closer to James. "Tomorrow maybe if you want."

"For now, I'm quite happy to be here with you," James kissed him softly.

"I know James." Jase kissed James back sweetly. "But as comfortable this is now, that soup wouldn't go unappreciated."

"Duly noted," James smiled and climbed out of bed. He heated soup for each of them, and cut a large chunk of pie to share.

Jase sat up in the bed while he waited for James and stared out the window at the darkening sky.

"Should I light the fire?" James brought in a tray for them. He lit the lamp and bent to kiss Jase softly. "I made tea."

Jase smiled. "I think we're okay without the fire tonight." He placed a hand on James's face while they kissed in the lamplight. "You're always making tea since I arrived here. Thank you."

"Well you said you like it, and it's chilly," James climbed back into bed next to him. "Its an easy thing to do for you."

Jase moved over as close as possible next to James, once he had climbed back into the bed. "It is getting chillier. Winter is definitely on its way."

"It is, I'm glad we ordered more blankets," James yawned and true to form, dug into the pie first. "Did you think about how we should change around the house?"

Jase softly laughed, seeing James go straight for the pie, he went for the soup first himself. "Yeah, so am I." Jase froze with the soup part way to his mouth. "You want the honest answer or....?" He lightly flushed in embarrassment.

"Of course I want the honest answer," James kissed his nose. "Anything at all that you'd like."

"The honest answer is I forgot because I do love this house how it is already what we have is home to me... I mean I also wouldn't even know where to start with changing things around." Jase avoided eye contact and ate his soup.

"Hey," James pulled him closer. "Whatever makes you smile, and makes you happy. I have no memories here, only the ones we're making."

"I know James, and I am liking the memories so far." He smiled at James then started eating again.

"Any requests for the kitchen tomorrow?" James asked. "I need to talk to Keith about that milk cow, then we can have butter, and cheese. I know Mallory was talking about his piglets being ready for new homes as well."

"No requests James." He finished eating the soup and placed the bowl aside before he sampled the pie. "Well that will be a start. But we will still need to go to the animal auctions, especially for the horses." Jase began licking some of the sticky pie filling that had fallen out from his fingers.

James swiped a tongue over his fingers. "I'm looking forward to the auction. Maybe a plow ox and a pair of carriage horses. We'd have an excuse to drive something besides a buckboard."

"Carriage horses? Is there a carriage around?" Jase asked casually in an attempt to hide his excitement that there could be a carriage, he hadn't seen one for a while. "Buckboard? I only ever knew that thing as a wagon." He softly laughed. "Must be the Britishness of me."

"There is, in the barn," James grinned. "Just needs some paint and oil, and it should be good to go. It's never been used. We can talk to Tanner about paint. "Dash can pull it alone, but a set of carriage horses, and we'd be the envy of the area."

"Ah if it needs painting that may be why I didn't notice it before." He was smiling, thinking about it. "Well painting is something I know how to do. I would enjoy doing that with you. Also I do know that the Clydesdale is a beautiful carriage horse, they were common in England. Or even the Shire horse."

"I have never seen a shire horse, but I'm sure there will be Clydesdale's. If you're up for a walk outside before we go to bed, I can show you the carriage. It's covered in the corner of the barn."

"Shire horses look similar to the Clydesdale." Jase nodded. "I'm up for it James. I would like to see the carriage."

"Well out on some pjs and we'll go out to the barn," James said. "Alec and I made the carriage."

Jase hopped out of bed and dressed, pulling on his boots and coat at the end. "You and Alec did? That's impressive, most people buy carriages."

"Not much to do in winter," James slid on his boots.

"Will you be making anything this winter?" Jase asked curiously while finishing the tea James had brought in with their dinner.

"I don't know. We certainly can. Any ideas?"

"Ah, not sure if this is practical but maybe if we get pigs, maybe an enclosure for them or something like that...?" Jase suggested, scratching the back of his neck trying to think.

"Well a pig pen is definitely a must, and I was thinking about adding on a pen if we want goats."

Jase nodded and dropped his arm back down. "Alright, then, I helped mend pen's when I was a kid, so I shouldn't be useless and able to assist too." He smiled.

"I know the baby goats need a shelter in spring, and that we will need mangers," James thought for a minute. "It gets pretty cold, so a shed would probably be a good idea," he opened the barn door and pulled down the tarp that hung over the entrance of the last stall. There was the carriage, paint faded a matte color by the heat, but still in good condition. "I'm not sure if the trim work needs new paint, or just a good wash, but it's my parents' brand from their ranch." He pointed to a stag horns."

"Well it sounds like we will be busy during winter than with building for the new animals." Jase stood back while James uncovered the carriage, heading for a closer look. "Well we wash it and then we will know." He looked up at the stag horns and remembered back to the hat pin. "Why a stag?" He questioned rather suddenly and without thinking, but since it kept coming up and had to do with James, Jase had become very curious on it.

"My parents, they had family from Scotland originally, and it was part of the family crest," James ran his hand over the symbol. "I had brands made for it, for the horses and if I ever get cattle. Don't know why, they've been gone a long time. But it's one of the few things about them I know. There's one picture, taken on their wedding day. Their ranch was called Skyfall. I'm not exactly sure where it was, somewhere near here. M told me, and I have it written down. Sometimes it's easier to keep painful things out of sight."

"But it's rather a lovely thing that you also keep the memory alive through the stag." He placed his hand over James's over the brand. He stayed silent for a moment. "I understand that James, wanting to keep things out of sight but it's still and I repeat a lovely thing that you still keep the stag image alive. I'm glad that you have allowed me into that part of you. Now, let's get to bed, it's rather cooler out now."

"Alright, the carriage had a skylight, if you ever want to take a drive and see the stars."

Jase smiled and turned James to face him, kissing him as soon as. "When we get it all fixed up, I would love to have a drive to see the stars with you."

"It's a date," James pulled him back in to the warmth of the house. "It really is starting to be a home," he shed his jacket and unbuttoned Jase's.

"Of course it is." Jase was glad to be back inside the warmer house. He had been about to unbutton his coat, but of course James had beaten him to it. He shrugged out of the coat and began heading back towards the bedroom to remove his boots.

"I'm looking forward to it," James followed and shed his boots with a shiver. "It really is beautiful when it snows."

"Of course, I am too." Jase climbed back into the bed. "Snow is beautiful, almost makes the coldness worth it."

"And then there's bunking on the kitchen floor in front of the fire while we bake..." James blew out the lamp. "Any other kinds of animals we forgot?"

"Well a dog maybe and a cat would be useful for mice and rats." Jase spoke thoughtfully thinking of practicality mostly.

"We can ask around on Saturday night," James agreed. "I know someone mentioned kittens recently."

"Any chance you remember who had mentioned the kittens?" Jase asked, making himself comfortable for the night.

"I think it was Billy? Not positive," James wrapped an arm around Jase's waist. "Alec will remember, he's the gossip queen."

"Well then we will find out for sure on Saturday." Jase snuggled into James's side and closed his eyes. "Alec does seem to know everything. It's like he has ears in most places."


	17. Chapter 17

"It's useful, if only he had a quieter mouth," James laughed. "We'll ask him tomorrow at the card game. He will know who has puppies as well."

"He does like spreading the gossip around, I learnt that quick." Jase softly laughed, none of it a big deal to him anymore. "He'll know probably more than that, like how many kittens and puppies and how many males and females."

"And what colors, and such," James laughed as they drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah, he would know every detail." Jase yawned and snuggled down into the warm blankets and against James, sleep finding him easily.

The morning brought a bright clear light, and crisp fall air. James snuck out of bed to start a fire and make tea, before heading back to kiss his husband awake.  
"Morning, lover," he nuzzled at Jase's cheek and spooned around him.

Jase shivered a little when James left him in bed alone in the crisp morning. He was reluctant to wake up with the weather being rather cooler than previous mornings.

"I have tea," James whispered. "Or we can just stay in bed."

"Wherever you are, you're warm." His eyes remained closed but he did turn towards James.

James only chuckled and burrowed under the covers in agreement. "The fire should heat up the room soon."

"Until then, I don't plan on moving." Jase muttered and remained relaxed and completely awake next to James.

"Good plan," James agreed. He waited until the room had heated a little before uncovering Jase's face so he could see him.

Once Jase's face was uncovered he opened one eye. "Morning." He opened the other eye but still remained still, not making a move to get up just yet.

"Two not morning people are a bad combination," he laughed. "Hey just think, if we bother Alec this early he'll have clothes on."

"Normally I would be considered a morning person but as winter approaches I become less of a morning person and more of a snuggling the hell out of my bed person." Jase laughed and grinned. "He just might with this cool morning."

"Not worth getting up to find out," James teased.

"Nope, it's not." Jase teased right back and wrapped an arm around James, feeling rather comfortable.

"Mornings are a lot more enjoyable with you here," James said. "Especially cold ones."

"We can share warmth." Jase smiled and kissed James's cheek. "But we also waste so much time in bed together since it's so comfortable. But you mentioned tea..." Jase say up and grabbed himself a warm cup.

"Is there really anything so pressing to do?" James asked with a smile. He sipped his own tea. "In the spring there's planting and next week is harvest, I've plowed in between. But enjoy it."

"Nope. I want to ride though, but since my arm is still getting there, can't exactly do that just yet." Jase continued sipping the tea - which was warming him up rather nicely. "Our deliveries should arrive before winter I am assuming."

"Yes, in a couple of weeks," James said. "I will ask Tanner to order us saw blades, and we can cut lumber before it grows too cold. I'm trying to think of a way to hear the barn, or perhaps bring the smaller animals inside. With a hot summer, I am hoping the winter will be mild."

"The horses should be alright with their blankets, if you have blankets for them... But I agree all smaller animals need warmth and good shelter inside." Jase nodded and sipped more of the tea. "I've never been in these parts during a winter, are the winter's around here usually mild?"

"No, last winter we even lost cows. There was a blizzard that lasted almost two weeks. We all stayed at Eve's, to conserve supplies," James frowned. "We had to tie ropes to the barn to find it. We don't usually have two of those in a row, but it scared us. Even Keith and Colin came into town."

"Alright so we have an idea for what could happen this winter, we just need to be prepared." Jase was scared himself about the potential blizzards that could terrorise the town but he was confident that all of them together could get through it. "We just need to make sure all the animals are warm and safe and make sure we are all safe too." He finished his tea and placed the mug down.

"I take it seriously when animals, and people, are in my care," James smiled sadly. "I hope you know that Jase, I'll take care of you."

"I know, and if need be I will take care of you, so stop looking so sad. I love and trust you." He threw both arms tight around James and hugged him. "No animals or people will die this winter or any other time. Everyone will remain safe." Jase spoke with conviction, his British accent coming through.

"Alright little Brit," James kissed his nose. "I just want to make sure. I've lost enough things, and people in my life. I want to do this right."

"And we will together and with the rest of the town if need be. Also James, I am not that little." Jase laughed into James's shoulder. "But you won't ever lose me, and you have been doing this right or as right as can be."

"You're mine, I can call you whatever I want," James teased. "More tea?"

"Yeah of course I'm yours. Alright only you can call me that then. " He grinned against James. "In a while. You're warm and comfortable, just wanna hug you a bit more - you need all the hugs."

"I won't say no to that," James pulled the covers around them both. He kissed Jase softly, burrowed into their nest.

"Thought you wouldn't." Jase laughed and burrowed back down into the nest with James. "I've never enjoyed mornings more than I have with you."

"And we have years of them to enjoy," James said, running his fingers under Jase's shirt. "Years of mornings of me kissing you awake."

"Years of hugs and kisses and taking care of each other every morning. Can't think of anything better." Jace's muscles began fluttering under James's fingers. "Your hand is warm." He sighed softly and enjoyed the touch.

"You're like a fire," James kissed him, chasing Jase's mouth with a hungry whimper. "You make me want to lose control."

Jase shivered, James's words as usual hitting deep inside him pleasantly. "Then lose control my love." He kissed James and pulled him over him. "And let's use that fire to warm each other inside and out."

With pleasure," James devoured his mouth and pinned Jase's arms above his head. He ground down against him, the pajamas thin between them.

Jase responded to James's devouring kiss with eagerness, not caring that his arms were pinned above his head - he was enjoying it. Feeling James grind down against him, Jase ground up to meet him.

"Please," James ran his tongue down Jase's neck, chasing a drop of sweat. "Please. Jase."

"Please what? You're the one pinning me down." Jase groaned and turned his head, exposing more of his neck to James.

"Jase, can I have you, lover?" James bent to lick at his belly, running a rough tongue over his skin.

"Of course you can have me." Jase bit his lip momentarily and squeaked when his belly was licked. "Does my skin taste good or something James?"

"Yes, you taste incredible," James said, kneading at the wiry thighs.

Jase just groaned and closed his eyes, reopening them after taking a quick breath. "Your hands, I'll never get tired of them." Jase said, watching the hands kneed his thighs.

"My hands?" James asked, raising his head to see Jase. He scooped Jase's hips in his hands and turned him over. He laved his tongue over the dimples in Jase's lower back and teased his tongue along his crack.

"They're warm." Jase stated simply. He let James turn him over, making himself somewhat comfortable before he felt the tongue on his lower back. He stopped thinking and moaned into the pillow feeling James's tongue teasing along his crack.

"Open for me," James groaned, teasing a finger down across Jase's opening. "Can you reach the oil?"

Jase shivered but reached over and grabbed at the oil, managing to grab it and hand it back to James.

James poured a little on his fingers, but kept teasing his tongue into Jase, enjoying the moans and whimpers coming from his lover.

Jase was shivering under the onslaught from James's tongue, moaning and whimpering quietly but uncontrollably. "J-James...Please...." He whimpered out, wanting more.

"I know lover," James said, face still buried in his flesh. He crawled up Jase's body and slicked up his cock, one hand on Jase's hip. He stroked his fingers into Jase and slid into him, moaning against his shoulder blades.

Jase's moans were muffled into the pillow as he felt James slide into him. His body lightly trembled till he adjusted completely to James and he turned his head trying to look at James.

"I have you," James stroked a hand up his throat and turned Jase's face so he could kiss him. "You feel so good, lover."

Jase's breath hitched and he swallowed. He kissed back and pulled back panting lightly. "You feel better though, can feel all of you in me..."

"We'll call it a draw," James bit at the back of his neck, pressed against Jase from head to toe.

Jase yelped and swore, shivering hard when James bit at the back of his neck. "A draw it is then." He groaned out after recovering from the sudden pleasant bite.

"My little Brit," James murmured, shivering as he drove into Jase. "Roll to the side so I can touch your cock."

"Yours." Jase squeaked out. He managed to roll to the side, moaning and whimpering at the change of angle.

James fisted Jase's cock and thrust back into him, the closer angle squeezing his lover tighter around him.

Jase's hips were automatically moving with James's thrusts. He liked the new angle and offered his neck again to James to bite at if he so wished.

James chuckled and nipped at his husband. "Like that, do you, love?"

"You know I do." Jase groaned and shivered, eyes closed, revelling in the sensations. "But I love everything you do to me." He admitted with a moan.

"Shall I stop and make you wait?" James scraped his nails down Jase's back.

Jase whimpered at the suggestion but lost focus feeling the nails scraping down his back.

Jase didn't need to be told twice, coming barely moments later with a cry. He shivered and kept trying to press back right into James.

"Perfect," James came and pulled Jase back against him, trembling into his arms.

Jase shivered feeling James come inside him then settled and relaxed against James, too sated to move. "Yeah, perfect." Jase said quietly.

"Mmm, you smell good," James nuzzled into the sweaty curls. "My perfect love."

"Do I?" Jase asked a little disbelieving. He still snuggled himself against James. He lightly flushed but smiled. "Yeah yours." He murmured happily.

"You smell like us," James pressed a kiss below his ear.

"Oh.." Jase hummed. "Then that must be pleasant." He sighed, eyes closing as he felt the kiss placed below his ear.

"Yes, it smells like home," James settled behind him, a few breaths from sleep as well.

Jase was smiling, he was so very content right now. "Home. Home is you." He could feel the pull of sleep but was fighting it.

"Rest sweetheart," James kissed his neck. "We're home."

"You too James." Jase burrowed into the blankets again to rest for a while.

James nodded, arms pulling his husband close. He wove their fingers together and pressed a kiss to Jase's palm. "I adore you, I hope you know that, love."

"Yeah, I can feel it. I really love you James, a lot." He was feeling much warmer now, thanks to James and drifted lightly into a nap, holding onto James's hand, his left arm not bothering him right now.

James nodded, throat too tight for words. He traced a promise across Jase's palm as he felt him exhale as sleep took him.

Jase napped for a short time, waking up after a while. He felt rather refreshed despite feeling somewhat sticky.

"Ready to clean up?" James asked, head still under the covers. "I hope we aren't glued together," he teased.

"Yeah, quite ready." Jase laughed softly, turning to face James. "Well not glued together, although I doubt you would have minded much being stuck to me." He teased right back.

"I like being close, stuck together might be pushing it," James laughed. "I'll go heat some water."

"Might be?" Jase laughed and kissed the corner of James's mouth. "Alright then." He smiled and sat up.

"I can't promise, because we haven't tried it, but horseback riding might be hard," James headed into the kitchen to make more tea and heat bath water.

Jase just shook his head and sighed. He got out of the bed and checked on his arm, which was almost healed. He prodded around it and found it painless. It wasn't long before he was feeling a little cool standing around and so headed over to the fire and warmed himself in front of it while he waited for James.

"Tub is filling and the water is heating," James brought him fresh tea. He rubbed his hands down Jase's cool arms. "Let's keep you warm."

Jase accepted the tea with a smile and sipped it. "Aren't you feeling the cold?" He asked curiously, watching James's hands rubbing down his arms.

"A bit, but the fire is on in the kitchen stove," James said. He placed his hands on Jase's hips, where they spanned his waist. "Are my hands still warm?"

"They're warm enough." Jase smiled and went back to his tea, sipping it till it was finished. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're very welcome," James kissed his shoulder. "I'll light the fire in here so you're warm when you get out of the tub."

Jase smiled and pulled James in for a quick kiss, one arm hugging James, his other hand holding the empty mug. "You're too good to me James."

"Hush, it's a long time coming," James pulled him close.

"Yeah I know." Jase just stayed leaned against James, enjoying the moment.

"Hopefully, someday you'll believe you deserve it," he said softly. "After I've had years to convince you."

"I don't doubt that you will convince me James, I don't doubt that at all, but maybe that bath now would be good." Jase spoke but didn't let go of James just yet.

"Let me start the fire, if you'll put the boiling water in the tub?" James said. "After the bath, it should be time for cards."

"I can do that." Jase kissed James's cheek and went off to grab the boiling water and pour it into the tub, working with ease since his arm was healing so well.

"Let's leave the wrap off today," James joined him in the tub. "We can ride out the ranch after cards if you like?"

"Yeah, to both James. I would like riding out to the ranch." Jase had been enjoying the warm water more than washing himself.

James rubbed the soap down Jase's back and leaned against the tub with a happy groan. "Let's get you a warm sweater out of my closet, it will be dark by the time we get back."

Jase leaned back into the hand washing his back. "How am I to concentrate on cards when I'll have your scent under my nose and you next to me?" He asked teasingly.

"You can always share a hand of cards with me," James laughed, squeezing him. "And if you can still smell me, you need to wash more."

"I meant from the sweater." Jase laughed softly. "But sharing a hand with you doesn't sound too bad."

"Mmm, fine," James laughed. "I still want to see you in that dress."

"Of course. I did enjoy wearing the dress the first time round, I know it will be better the second time." Jase was flushed but grinning about the thought of wearing a dress again for James.

"I'm looking forward to it," James growled in his ear. "I can't wait. I think I want to take you out on a ride in the wagon in it."

"Whenever then, since you sound so eager and my arm is a couple days away from being fully healed or at least just scarred." Jase glared at the scarred skin.

"A scar that will remind us that you're safe with me, and it could have been a lot worse," James kissed him.

"Yeah, you are right. The scar is a good thing." Jase finally accepted and smiled.

"And besides, it's a place I can kiss," James ran his lips over Jase's arm. "I'm looking forward to getting the carriage into shape so we can go riding. I know Keith has a snow sleigh too, maybe we can borrow it for a sleigh ride this winter."

"True." Jase sighed and leaned against James. "I'm sure we will get the carriage fixed up in no time James, and it will look lovely." He turned to kiss James. "A sleigh ride with you? I assume that Dash would be pulling the sleigh."

"Yes, or you can talk to Keith about his carriage horses? They're gorgeous, I think they're Friesians," James said. "We might think of those as well."

"Friesian? We had a pair back in England, they really were beautiful horses." Jase was already nodding about looking out for them when looking for carriage horses.

"You might try riding Dash in the races at the rodeo this year at the livestock show," James said. "He's fast. And loves to show off."

"You think I could?" Jase was surprised that James would even suggest something like that to him, he didn't think of himself as a good rider at all that could compete in any race, let alone a rodeo race.

"I don't see why not, you handle the canter well," James poured water through Jase's hair and lathered the soap. "We can do more sprints as soon as we get you back on him. The livestock show will be after harvest, so you have a few weeks to practice. If you promise Dash a peach, he'll do just about anything for you."

Jase relaxed as the water was poured through his hair and then lathered with soap. "Never heard of horses liking peaches before. I'll make sure to remember that. Alight, we have time. I guess I can give it a shot. I trust Dash enough and I trust myself on Dash."

"Dash likes some odd things," James laughed. "He's spoiled and handsome and he knows it. He jumped the fence to eat Alec's plum tree last year. Bit of a bugger."

Jase couldn't help but laugh. "Plums are rather a delicious fruit, Dash has good taste - even if it was a bad thing he did jumping the fence and eating the tree. "

"He only behaves for you, he loves to test his boundaries with me. Besides, I think he remembers that Alec teased him about the apple," James laughed.

"I still don't understand why he behaves with me. I'm not complaining, I just wish I could know what it is about me that makes him behave. But have to admit, that was a pretty good revenge over one apple - unless it was multiple apples." Jase laughed.

"I only heard about the one apple, but you never know, both he and Alec have long memories," James stood, and held out a towel for Jase. "I think he's flirting with you, he does it with Eve as well. She borrowed him for a wagon trip and didn't even have to use the reins."

Jase stood up and accepted the towel with a smile. "A horse who flirts? That's new." He grinned while drying himself off, not even bothered now by the scar on his arm - like the scars on his back. "He probably also has realised that I am probably easier to get treats out of."

"Yes, that too," James dried his own hair and then turned to dry Jase's. "Bedroom fire with you."

"Is it necessary? I mean the bedroom fire? Since we will be going to play cards... and then go off to see the ranch..."

"Well I already lit a small one, I don't want you going out with wet hair and getting sick." James pulled clothes out of the closet for each of them. "The sweater sleeves will be long on you, but I'd rather you be warm."

"Not sure it works like that, with getting sick..." Jase clamped his mouth shut, he sometimes hated being smart. He silently took the clothes and dressed, warm pants and the soft too big sweater was warm and as he had thought, smelt like James. He grabbed his boots and coat to finish.

"What if I've been giving you my germs, keeping you up all night, and then you catch a chill?" James asked.

Jase listened with a smile as he buttoned his coat. He walked back over to James and kissed his cheek. "Keeping me up all night?" He softly laughed. "More like sleeping all night and staying in bed all morning."

"Whichever way you count it," James laughed. "You need fresh air and sunshine."

"While the sun is still shining before winter hits us fully." Jase nodded. "Although playing cards isn't fresh air and sunshine." He said with a laugh.

"We're driving to Keith and Colin's after," James protested. "There will be both. And besides, I'm looking forward to showing you Keith's horses."

Jase nodded with a laugh. "I know, I wasn't being serious you know." He adjusted his glasses. "And I am looking forward to meeting the horses."

"And you'll go back to playing piano when your arm heals?" James asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"You have no idea how much I have been itching to play, I've just been making do with playing you instead these past days." He said casually, ready to leave.

"You little minx," James laughed as they walked to the saloon. "You can play me whenever you like."

"And you me, whenever you like too James. Just like your guitar." Jase took James's hand in his as they walked towards the saloon.

"Flirt," James teased fondly. "No wonder you and Dash get along so well. I know that everyone is happy you're here though," James opened the door to the saloon. Alec had pulled the table next to the pot bellied stove and had a fire lit.

"Am I? I didn't notice." Jase teased back. "And I am happy that they are happy that I am here." He sighed walking into the saloon, it was warmer inside, he remained holding James's hand, not feeling like letting go.

"Hi all," Alec said cheerfully. "Look at the lovebirds. Honestly Jase, are you not feeding him? You're covered in bites."

Jase flushed dark, he honestly didn't know what to say in response to Alec. He was so embarrassed, he hadn't realized that his marks were so obvious.

"Aye, and we won't talk about how we found you and Ronson going at it in the barn at the last party?" James laughed. "Honestly, Alec. You've got the biggest mouth, none of your damn business. That reminds me though, who had puppies and kittens available recently?"


	18. Chapter 18

Jase looked at James, relieved and amused, holding in his laugh and quickly schooled his features back to a neutral look and headed to sit down at the table.

"He's got you there, Alec," Ronson brought in a pot of coffee and mugs. "It was Billy, he mentioned kittens at the ranch. And Keith's hunting dog had a litter in the spring, they should be ready to go to new homes."

Jase's face instantly lit up, looking forward to meeting the kittens and puppies. He really did have a weakness for animals he realised suddenly.

"Look at that smile," James whispered in his ear.  
"Yes, please, take one of each," Colin laughed from the doorway. "And the calf as well. We're being overrun by babies at the moment."

Jase flushed a second when James's whispered at in his ear but he was really happy about the animals, learning to look after them. "Thank you Colin." He smiled, turning to face him.

"We're looking forward to the livestock auction, I want to get a pair of carriage horses, and we need to get some other saddle horses and maybe a pig," James pulled out a bench for Jase to sit close beside him.

Jase was staying quiet, nodding along with what James was saying. He sat down on the bench that was pulled out, sitting as close as he could to James, like he had mentioned earlier he planned on sharing James's hand of cards, for the games they were going to play.

"Don't let Colin fool you," Keith laughed. "He's loved every second of having the kittens running around the house, until they learned to climb his pants' legs while he plays the piano."

"So either the kittens like the piano music or they don't like it." Jase laughed but noted that information for when he played the piano. "But kittens are nice even if they like climbing legs."

"I trimmed their nails, that solved most of the problem," Colin laughed. "They're a sweet litter. More interested in cuddling than mousing, but I prefer them not leaving presents for me."

"That would help, not so many claw marks.." Jase nodded and was smiling much more. "But just having the cats around can deter mice anyway so cuddling is still good." He agreed about the presents from cats, he had seen some unpleasant presents over the years from cats.

"The puppies aren't so little any more either, I have a pair of females that aren't spoken for," Keith smiled. "And I can put you in touch with the breeder where I got my Friesians, we can take a day trip to visit his ranch. He's just across the Mexican border."

"If you're up for a trip, Jase, that would be fun," James said.

"I am definitely up for the trip, I would love to see the ranch to meet the breeder. I've never been over the border and this is as good of excuse to go over than any." He was so excited and was having trouble keeping the excitement off his face.

"Jase mentioned Shire horses," James told Keith as Alec brought out a platter with bowls of stew. "I haven't seen them myself, but he said they are similar in build to Clydesdales."

"Does the breeder have other carriage horses?" Jase questioned calmly, using mathematical equations to calm himself back down to thinking clearly.

"Yes, I think so," Keith said. "He mentioned them, but I just bought the Friesians that he brought last year. Eve, didn't you get Andy from him as well?"

"Yes, although Andy is a bit spoiled," Eve smiled. "He refuses to pull a cart, far too good for it."

Jase hid his laugh behind his hand when he found out about Eve's horse Andy, sipping on a coffee that he grabbed for himself, to keep himself warm a moment later and to keep from laughing anymore.

"Well you did buy a purebred Arabian Eve, he thinks he's royalty," James laughed. "Wait until you watch him try to avoid mud."

"A pure bred Arabian!?" Jase almost choked on his coffee, coughing a little. "I've only ever seen one from afar a few years ago. I didn't know that they could be found out here." Jase took another sip of coffee to stop his coughing and laughed embarrassed. "Sorry guys, I don't know heaps about horses, but I do know of some breeds and sometimes get a bit too excited."

"Well you're welcome to Andy anytime," Eve declared. "I'm tired of him eating my pies off the windowsill."

"You don't mean that," James laughed. "That's from you bringing him inside during the blizzard, he got spoiled."

"You might think about an Andalusian, Jase," Antonio said thoughtfully. "You'll need a relief horse for long rides, and I have to say, Senor Gomez has the most beautiful horses I've ever seen."

The Andalusian horse wasn't a breed that Jase was familiar with but he nodded and thanked Antonio for the suggestion. He leaned happily against James, enjoying the atmosphere and the talk of animals that they had going on.

"You would love those Jase, a bit bigger than the Arabians, usually grey," James said as he dealt out the cards. "We might do with one of each, see about breeding them."

"Then they sound rather beautiful." He smiled right at James and watched him deal out the cards. "Yeah, that sounds good." Jase nodded. "So what are we starting with today?" Jase still felt like he was a little useless at cards - for all his intelligence he still wasn't the best at the games that they had so far played - but he always had fun.

"How about just poker?" James asked with a yawn. "I don't think my brain wants anything complicated."

"See, what little brains he had, you've worn them out," Alec teased, earning him another smack from Ronson.

"You know James, Senor Gomez trains horses as well," Antonio said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should bring him your mustang, he works miracles."

Jase tried so hard to not laugh at Alec's comment but ended up huffing into his coffee cup anyway. "Poker? Sounds fine with me." He spoke, still in his coffee cup.

Jase looked to James. "We really do need help with that horse, but she is yours James..." Jase was all for trying anything to get the mustang to behave and from what he had been gathering and observing he was sure James would be game for trying it too.

"That's a great idea actually," James agreed. "Right now she's terrified of everything I try. We can bring her down with us, and she can spend the winter there. When do we want to go?"

"It would be best maybe before it gets any colder?" Jase suggested. "If she is to spend the winter it probably be better for her to be there before winter really sets in." Jase fiddled with the cards in front of him and James.

"We can go tomorrow, if it's not too soon?" Ronson suggested. "Harvest is scheduled to start Monday, and this way we can spend a night before the drive back."

"I'm game for it if you're feeling up to it, Jase," James said.

"Excellent, I've been waiting to visit Senor Gomez to get a horse for Stephen," Antonio smiled. "I want a steady horse for him with his vision problems."

"Definitely feeling up for it. My arm's almost good as new so nothing really holding me back from anything anymore. Although no one picked up my pistols when I dropped them on Monday did they?" He questioned only now remembering them, he really hoped that they weren't lost but knew they probably were.

"They're in the wagon," Billy said. You should probably oil them since you haven't brought them in, but they should be fine. I tried to get as much sand out as I could on the ride back."

"In the wagon? Thank you Billy and I will make sure to oil them. You are an absolute life saver. I've had those pistols forever it seems like." Jase flicked around with the cards again. "Shall we actually get started on the game then?"

"Sure, Keith, your turn then, Jase and I are sharing a hand," James put down the cards he hadn't dealt.

Jase kept leaning against James, mostly watching him more than paying attention on the game, also the sweater he was wearing really did smell of James still.

After a few games, Keith stood. "We're going to head back, do you want to come with us now and have supper with us, or come later?"

"Now, I think would be good, James?" Jase stood up and felt his back pop and crack.

"Sounds good," James agreed, sweeping up the stray cards. "Let me hook up the wagon, I think the blankets are still there from our picnic. Those will probably be pretty welcome tonight."

"And I should take my pistols inside, I don't want to lose them." Jase mentioned and agreed completely about the blankets. "The closer to winter it gets, the colder it gets." He sighed, winter wasn't exactly his favourite season, but he knew that this year it would be different - he still wasn't overly fond of the cold though.

"I'll bring my rifle and pistols in case we run into trouble, better safe than sorry," James said, wrapping Jase into his jacket with him. "We'll meet you outside in a few."

"Always better safe than sorry." He wrapped his arms around himself once bundled in his coat.

"I'm glad we will get to see the horses before winter," James got the pistols from the wagon and hitched up Dash. "We should bring a box for the kittens."

"So am I." Jase smiled, he had placed his pistols back inside ready to take care of later. "Right a box." He looked around for a moment. "Do we actually have a box we can use for them?"

"There are some crates on the porch, one of those should work with a blanket," James suggested.

Jase grabbed the crate, taking it over to James. "Yeah this seems like it will do the job nicely."

James gave him an arm up to the wagon, and wrapped the blanket around them both. "Gloves," he handed Jase a pair.

"Thanks James." He pulled the gloves onto his hands, instantly warmer and snuggled into the blanket.

James waved to Keith that they were ready, and Dash set off at a good trot. The ride took about twenty minutes, the ranch was just over the hill. The U shaped house was adobe, with a garden in the middle and walked in porches outside each bedroom.

"The courtyard layout is a lot like they have in Mexico," James told him, tying Dash to the hitching post with a bag of grain.

Jase relaxed in the wagon next to James while they made the trip. He was quiet and eager, the crate in his arms for the kittens. Upon reaching the ranch Jase was struck with awe, the house was rather lovely looking to Jase.

"It looks amazing." Jase murmured and gave Dash a quick nose scratch, moving away as the horse stuffed his nose into the bag of grain.

"We should think about a bigger house, if we want to expand and run cattle as well. We'll need cowhands to work on the ranch, and a place for them to stay," James knocked on the door.

"Hi, come in!" Colin met them with mugs of coffee. "The kittens are in the kitchen, and I had cobbler in the oven, come have some."

"It shouldn't be too hard to expand the house as we need to. When we get to that we can deal with it." Jase stood next to James, still holding the crate.

"Hello Colin." Jase greeted politely and walked inside, placing the crate down for the time being by the door, since they wouldn't need it just yet.

"So meet the gang," Colin pointed to the kindling bin, where a litter of kittens were pouncing on each other. "Their mom is already back outside, but I've been enjoying them still. They don't stay put in there for long, found one playing under the stove when I got home."

"They're adventurous little furballs." Jase smiled and watched the kittens playing with each other. "Have they got names?" He didn't dare touch them yet, he knew how sharp playful kitten claws could be so he was being careful right now, and wouldn't touch till he was certain no questing claws would claw him up.

"No, we wanted to wait and let their owners name them. I've been calling them by numbers" Colin laughed, pointing to the leather disc with a number each had around their neck. "I trimmed their nails, you should be okay to pick them up. But they will try to nip, so be careful." He handed Jase a small marmalade boy.

Jase took the small kitten, holding him automatically in the correct way, as to support the kitten in his arms. "They're so beautiful." He was lucky the boy didn't try to nip at him just yet, so Jase began petting him, testing his luck since cats could be unpredictable.

"How many are you wanting then?" Colin asked. "There's five..." Colin pulled a grey tabby from where it was hanging from the tablecloth. "There she is. Always in trouble."

"I was thinking maybe two." He looked at James to make sure that he was okay with that. He continued to pet the now purring kitten. A moment later said kitten had struggled out of his arms and had perched himself up on Jase's shoulder. "She wasn't the one under the stove was she?" Jase softly laughed.

"No, that's number two, he's the shy one," Colin picked up a tuxedo. "He prefers to watch and avoid interacting."  
"You can have as many as you like, Jase," James laughed. "Take them all if you want."

Jase had reached around to pet the kitten on his shoulder. "I think two would be enough, this boy seems friendly enough." The kitten had grabbed Jase's finger but he wasn't biting or nipping, just holding the finger in his mouth a moment, let it go and licked Jase's face, causing him to laugh.

"Alright," James agreed. "They seem quite taken with you. Just choose which other you'd like."  
"Meet Casey and Carmen," Keith came in holding the leashes of two pointers. "They may lick you to death, no amount of scolding cures them of that."

"Must admit I do have a very soft spot for Tabby's." He gently picked the marmalade kitten off of his shoulder and placed him down. "I would be more disappointed if scolding did cure them of licking." Jase grinned happily. "They are a wonderful looking breed. What are they?" He asked having very little knowledge of dog breeds.

"Pointers, their father is a German pointer and the mother is an English pointer," Keith handed James the leashes. "I had to send for them from New York. The parents are wonderful hunting dogs, although I also use them for keeping the livestock in the yard."

Jase stared at the dogs for a moment. "They look like strong good dogs." Jase stated with a smile. He looked forward to learning more about dogs. He walked back over and stood by James again, not fearing the dogs.

"I can lend you the books I have on them," Keith offered. "They're smart, learn fast. Stephen got one of the last litter and he told us that it helps him find his way around."  
"What do you think, Jase?" James asked, watching him reach out to pet them.

"Books would be most helpful, thank you Keith." Jase smiled and offered a hand to Carmen letting him sniff him - then of course start licking his hand. "I think they are great, I really like them. They seem well behaved too." He began petting Casey, scratching behind her ears.

"We'll take them, Keith, they're great," James smiled. "Will they be okay tomorrow while we go across the border, or should we leave them here until we get back?"

"Probably best if we leave them all here till we get back." Jase muttered, still enthralled by Casey, and suddenly felt a kitten rubbing around his legs. "The kittens seem to not mind the dogs." Jase smiled, it was a good thing that the animals could get along.

"That's a good idea," James said. "We can take them home after the party on Saturday."  
"That sounds like a plan," Keith agreed. "Now, you're having dinner with us, yes? Colin has been working his way through a new cookbook."  
"Well I have to do something to earn my keep," Colin blushed as Keith kissed his forehead.  
"I wake up next to you, and that's all I could ever want," Keith said softly.  
James put an arm around Jase's waist. "Sound familiar?"

Jase nodded. "Of course we are, it would be an honour to taste Colin's cooking." He spoke soft and polite. Jase was watching the exchange between the other couple, very much aware of how much Colin in that moment was reminding him of himself. "Very familiar, also have come to the conclusion that we are all saps for our partners. It's a welcome change for me." He leaned against James.

"Yes, I'm twisted around your finger completely," James gave him a soft kiss.

"Is that so?" Jase softly laughed, amused but returned the kiss softly. "I do love you James, I'll never stop saying that you know."

"I know, and I love hearing it," James squeezed him. "I love you too."  
"Disgusting," Billy laughed as he and his partner came into the kitchen. "Smells good, Colin. What did you make?"  
"Coq au vin, Keith got me a French cookbook last mail order we did," Colin took a pan out of the oven. "Plates, please."

Jase slightly jumped and flushed when Billy spoke, having had not realised that he had come into the kitchen. He was a little embarrassed but shook it off pretty quickly.  
"Chicken braised with wine." Jase breathed happily, he had never eaten it but he knew that it was supposed to be delicious. He'd been looking forward to the day that he could try it ever since he learnt about the dish when he was made to take French classes growing up.

"I got wine from Tanner, so it's not all French, but it's as close as we could get," Keith kissed his husband and poured a glass of wine for each of them.  
"Ah, this smells so good, Colin," Antonio took off his hat and led Stephen to a chair. "Did the sourdough starter work?"  
Yes, there's loaves in the oven, let me slice them. Can you get the butter, love?" Colin took a tray of brown rolls out of the oven.

"You really know what you're doing Colin, this is really impressive." Jase spoke up, every now and then Jase was still feeling awkward in social situations but he was trying. He didn't leave James's side, watching everyone else before sitting down himself.

"I try," Colin blushed. "I was poor growing up, but I saw how other people lived. I want to take good care of Keith. I've never had a home before, and it's really important."

Jase was almost uncomfortable with how much Colin was reminding him of himself. But also Jase was feeling more useless compared to the amazing young man in front of him. He didn't let it show on his face however.

"You're doing amazing from what I can see Colin." He smiled brightly.

"We,, you aren't seeing the dozen batches of sourdough starter that got black and moldy, or the time my chicken feather plucking failed," Colin laughed.  
"He's understating it, we had to put out a couple of fires too," Billy grinned.  
"Keith has been very patient," Colin added.

"Practice always makes perfect." Jase grinned. "failure is part of getting it perfect." He was holding back from laughing about the fires, since he knew that he himself had a lot of still learn in the kitchen and so knew that he didn't quite have the right yet to laugh at that.

"And don't let James fool you, the French toast recipe is mine," Keith winked. "I wanted to impress Colin when he first got here, so I asked Eve for a foolproof recipe."

"Well the recipe is great Keith. He almost did fool me." Jase grinned, he also made a note to learn how to make the French Toast for James.

"The trick is the vanilla," Keith said. "And if you can con Eve out of some canned peaches, they go perfect."  
"I like blueberry syrup, I'll show you that trick," Colin handed out plates. "Dig in everyone."

"Thanks for the tips. I do look forward to having a go making the French toast." He made note of the canned peaches and of the blueberry syrup. He knew that French toast should be something that he could handle cooking and hoped to try making it in the coming days.

"You'll get the hang of it in no time, and that's where a pig comes in handy- we feed her kitchen scraps," Colin said.

"I'm sure, especially with James's patience and assistance." He smiled at James. "I'm already learning many things from him. Also I heard that goats are also good for that."

"Yes, and great for cheese," Keith said. "I prefer goat milk to cow milk."  
"It smells," Colin wrinkled his nose.  
"City boy," Billy laughed, and Stephen joined in, laughing so hard he started coughing.

"Gotta agree with Colin, and I'm not a city boy." Jase laughed. "But I am partial to goat cheese." He was grinning and laughing with the others, stopping when Stephen started coughing. "You alright Stephen?"

"Yes, just remembering," Stephen gasped. "He screamed like a girl. 'Ewwwwww, that smells nasty,' " he mimicked.  
"Well more for Keith and I," James laughed. "Oh! Cheesecake! We have to make cheesecake for the party!"

Jase laughed at the way that Stephen mimicked Colin. "But it does smell nasty, Colin wasn't wrong there." He reinforced his dislike for the milk and reinforced his support for Colin's opinion of the milk. "You both can have it." He grinned and grinned more at the mention of cheesecake. "Cheesecake would make a delicious addition to the party."

"Alright," James agreed, kissing the corner of Jase's mouth. "Anything to make you smile like that, darling."  
"The moon is full tonight, you'll have an easy ride back," Keith pointed out the window. "What time are we starting out tomorrow?"  
"After breakfast should be fine, we can meet in front of the saloon at 9?" James suggested.

Jase flushed being aware of being kissed in front of everyone - even if it was only a corner of the mouth kiss. Jase nodded agreeing with the time suggested by James, and waited to see if the others agreed. He did think that the time was reasonable for them to make the trip within decent time.

"That sounds good, I'll bring the coffee," Keith laughed. "Or else Colin will fall asleep and tip off the wagon. He isn't much for mornings."  
"Thank goodness I'm not the only one," James smiled. "Thank you for dinner, we should get going though."

"Yes thank you very much." Jase smiled and picked up one of the kittens that had wandered out to meet everyone, petting it and giving it a lot of attention. "Morning's can be difficult on the best of days but especially now with winter coming." He took the kitten back to it's brother's and sisters and placed him back down.

"They all like you, love," James handed him his coat. "We will see you in the morning," he led Jase out to the wagon and helped him up to the seat. "The moon really is beautiful tonight," he added. "A full blue harvest moon."

"I smell like cat to them now." He grinned. "The kittens really are beautiful." He shrugged into his coat and buttoned it up. He refused to concentrate on the coolness of the night and instead concentrated on James's voice and the sight of the gorgeous moon. "Rather bright, one of the best moons I think."

"One of the best parts about living away from a large city, the moon and stars," James agreed. "I think you're going to love having kittens running around the house. It will be an adventure until they outgrow the pouncy stage, no walking barefoot."

"If you look close at my left foot you will see a faint scar. I definitely would not walk barefoot - been clawed once, not eager to repeat the experience." He laughed softly, that clawing had been many years ago. "The kitten was a rather mischievous one. But he did turn out to be a fine cat for the time I had him." He leaned against James.

"Well the prickly ones are the most loyal once you win their affection," James smiled as they pulled up to the yard. "Rather like you've tamed me."

"Yeah very very true. He was very loyal, even if I did wake up one day to find a dead mouse next to my face." He laughed and jumped down from the wagon. "I've tamed you? Didn't know that you had been in need of taming." He teased, smiling and looking up at the clear sky.

"I've been in need of taming for a very long time," James smiled. "I just needed the right reason to settle."

"Guess a bit of the same could be said for me, I wouldn't have ever settled if not for you. It's nice though, taming each other. It's nice having someone to go to bed with a wake up next to the next day." Jase headed inside.

"I think that might be the best part," James agreed, heading off to stable Dash. By the time he came inside, his cheeks were red from the cold. "A fire tonight, love?" He called to Jase, carrying in a load of wood.

"Definitely a fire." Jase began stripping out of his coat and clothes, pulling on a pair of warm very loose pajamas, a pair of James's he realized, he shrugged and climbed under the covers of the bed, sitting up, glasses fixed on his face and he picked up the book that he had been reading.

"You look adorable," James said fondly. He built a roaring fire, and then tugged on a pair of pajamas himself. He got into bed and laid his head on Jase's stomach, enjoying the nearness.

Jase continued to read for a while longer but stopped concentrating on the book rather quickly now that the room was warming up and James was resting on his stomach. "Adorable? Cause I accidentally took a pair of your pajamas?" He asked, more teasing than seriously. He placed a hand in James's short hair.

"No, because you're in our bed, and are curled up with you glasses on," James sighed happily, enjoying the hand in his hair. "But the pajamas do look cute on you."

"I have them on so that I can see you clearly. If one thing sucks about me it's my eyesight being rubbish without my glasses." Jase began lightly scratching at James's hair and upper neck. "Times like this right now, wearing your pajamas; that I realize how much slighter I am than you."

"You're the perfect size," James said softly. "My hands fit right around you."

"Like I was made to slot against you perfectly." His fingers lazily stroking through James's hair again.

"Yes," he agreed, lazily stretching. "I quite like it. Although I hope the clothes come soon, mine won't keep you warm."

"No, but until they do arrive I know that you will keep me warm like you have been. Like you are right now." Jase's hand slid down to rest around James's shoulders'.

"Of course I will," James smiled. "I'll be your personal stove. There are still blankets in the wagon, we can bundle up together tomorrow morning."

"I'd like that, bundling up with you tomorrow." Jase now took off his glasses, worried about crushing them now, he placed them aside to keep them safe.

"Ready to sleep?" James asked, getting under the covers and pulling Jase towards him.

"I was concerned about crushing them." He wasn't quite tired yet, but that didn't stop Jase from snuggling against James when pulled against him.

"I know, we need to order you a spare pair," James suggested. "So tell me what you're going to name the kittens?"

"A spare pair would be a very good idea." Jase agreed. "Beanie for the ginger and Tiger for the tabby." He replied without hesitation, like he had planned the names earlier.

"Aw, I like it," James agreed. "Should we keep the dogs' names, or would you like something different?"

"I like the dog names, unless you had names in mind?" Jase was making himself more comfortable against James.

"No, as long as you are happy with them," James nodded. "Is there anything we need to get for them? Extra collars and leashes at least."

"Well some kind of warm bedding for the kittens and dogs, some food for them and claw clippers." Jase listed off quickly.

"Good idea," James agreed. "And some basic medicines for them as well, so we have them if something happens."

"Of course, medicines are important." Jase nodded, agreeing with James. "we'll be all set for them." He smiled, looking forward to having the young animals to look after.

"We'll keep Tanner in business," James said with a smile. "I don't think he will complain too much."

"Well since we will be buying so many items from him I doubt that he will have reason to complain. I think he will be rather happy." Jase softly laughed.

"Between that, and Eve warming his bed, I think Tanner will have .a rather good winter," James agreed. "I'm glad to see them finally happy."

I think we are all going to have a much better winter this year. But yeah, even in the first weeks I was here I could feel the tension between them, I'm so glad that they finally acted upon it." Jase's hand was lazily running along James's back.

"I think we'll see very little of them before the snows," James sighed, enjoying Jase's touch. "When we get home from our trip, I will send a letter asking about adding a stagecoach and pony express stop," he added thoughtfully. "I think that we can employ the men that Keith and Colin don't need during the off season to help us expand the barn and house."

Jase smiled and nodded. "Yeah the town could really do with a stagecoach and pony express stop. I'm really surprised that the town doesn't already have one." He said seriously. "That sounds really good, the more hands we have the quicker we can get the expansions done." He closed his eyes and refused to stop cuddling James, he was warm and comfortable - thanks to both James and the fire burning in the room.

"Well for a long time we were only focused on surviving," James stroked his hand over Jase's thigh. "Now we are thinking about the future, and bringing more couples here. We are going to need more people, and more things available. But at the same time, we need to make sure the Silver Dollar stays a safe place for those of us who are outcasts elsewhere."

"Can understand that. It's difficult to survive in a town that's only for outcasts if the wrong people get inside." Jase glanced down at James's hand on his thigh with a smile. "But how will outcasts know that this town is safe for them? I only stumbled here by chance..."

"Word of mouth mostly, and the hands wear their hat pins when they travel," James yawned sleepily. "And of course there's Alec and his big mouth. Always bound to get us into trouble."

"Oh." Jase stated simply. "And people would ask what they mean or something I guess then." He rubbed at an eye, trying to open his eyes again. "He hasn't gotten you all into trouble yet?"

"No, he's actually very careful," James laughed. "He's obnoxious here, and very outspoken. But we can't be like that everywhere. It's not all that odd for men to have sex out on the range, but for them to build a life together? Well when there's two men who own a ranch, generally we'll drop a hint that we do as well, and usually they pick up on it."

"That's good then, all that." Jase yawned. "Wish I knew that sooner, people always made me feel like I was bad - obviously always in the wrong stupid religious towns and such. I was such an idiot - till now I mean." He was really tired now, unable to keep his eyes open. "Least I know it's normal and good and least I have you now, and this good town."

"Well, and we all have been treated badly for it at one time or another, so I suppose we are more secretive as a result. But I think you're right, maybe we need to be a bit more vocal about this town being a safe place," James kissed him softly. "It's a good town, and we have room for other people to find refuge."

"Yeah, we need to make sure that others can be safe before they get treated badly by people." Jase smiled and kissed James back. "It's a very good town, I hope more people find their way here to seek refuge." He yawned again, snuggling closer to James.

"It'll be a long ride tomorrow, we should rest," James wove their fingers together and kissed Jase softly.

"But worth it though, new horses and hopefully get Xena to have better manners. I really am looking forward to going over the border." Jase kissed James just as softly, then slowly began falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams," James whispered, enjoying the feeling of Jase in his arms.

"Goodnight, love you James." Jase murmured half asleep. He drifted off happily to sleep, feeling secure in James's arms.


End file.
